Quand tout bascule
by fic-inspiration
Summary: Quand une page se ferme, une autre s'ouvre. Bella Swan va le decouvrir rapidement après un evenement dramatique. Qu'est il arriver réellement à ses parents? Qui est ce mysterieux jeune qu'elle voit partout,et surtout quel est son secret? venez vite.
1. Prologue

**Salut à tous !**

**C'est ma toute première fiction que j'écris alors soyez indulgents!!!!**

**J'en ai lu beaucoup qui était pas mal du tout alors me mettre à écrire est nouveau.**

**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui liront ma fiction.****Résumé :****Isabella Swan, 17 ans a toutes pour être heureuse!!!!! C'est une élève studieuse qui réussit dans tout les domaines ( étude, sport ). Une jeune fille normal entourée de ses proches. Des proches qui sont censées l'aimer et la réconforter, et pourtant tout n'est pas si rose mais elle s'en contente. Jusqu'au jour ou un drame va bouleverser sa vie................. ce drame la changera au plus haut point. Elle fera alors des rencontres inattendus et découvrira des existences jusqu'a alors insoupçonnés. L'amour sera t'-il vainqueur ?**


	2. Chapitre 1 L'histoire de ma vie

**Chapitre 1 - L'histoire de ma vie **

**Point de vue de bella :**

Je me présente Isabella Swan, j'ai 17 ans et je vis à Forks avec ma famille... Enfin j'ai pas non plus une famille immense celle-ci étant constitué de ma mère Renée, de mon père Charlie, de ma sœur Tina et de moi même. A la base une famille doit être heureuse ou du moins les parents doivent être attentionnés avec les enfants qu'ils ont eu, mais mon cas ne fait pas partie de ceux-là. Je suis plutôt rejetée.  
Ma famille à toujours vécu à Forks et je n'ai jamais compris ce que mes parents avait pu trouver à une ville pareille. C'est l'endroit le moins attrayant que je connaisse, mais bon chacun fait comme il lui plait et moi n'étant pas encore majeure , j'obéis aux règles établie par mes parents. Et dieu sait quel sont nombreuses. Si vous le souhaitez je vous les énumères une par une :

_Règle n°1 : pas de sortie après les cours_  
_Règle n°2 : pas de téléphone portable ou d'ordinateur avant la majorité ( ils se croyent encore aux années 40 ) _  
_Règle n°3 : le weekend le couvre feu est fixé a 22h30_  
_Règle n°4 : pas de piercing ni de tatouages ( même les éphémères ) _  
_Règle n°5 : le soir toutes les lumières doivent être éteintes avant 22h ( exception faite pour les devoirs )._

Et je vous en passent encore pas mal. La seule chose que mes parents m'ont autoriser à faire c'est pratiquer un sport de combat et pour cause j'ai choisi le plus violent de tous, le K-1. Peu de gens le connaisse en faite c'est un dérivé de la boxe ou du kick-boxing ( comme le film de Jean-Claude Van Damme ). Enfin bref c'est quand même étonnant de trouver un prof qui enseigne ça à Forks. Mais il ne faut jamais dire JAMAIS.

Trop occupé avec mes cours, le sport et les règles de mes parents je n'ai jamais pu me faire d'amis, et pour cause c'était loin de déranger mon père. Pour lui sa morale c'est : Ami garçon = petit copain = amour = baise. Vous parlez d'une moral, ca vole vraiment haut.

Ce matin là je commençais les cours à 9h du matin lorsque j'ouvris les yeux et se fût difficile car il était 7h30. Je me suis réveiller sous les cris omniprésents de mes parents, et oui malheureusement ils sont toujours en train de se prendre la tête. C'est perpétuelle.  
La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et je reconnus aussitôt ma petite sœur Tina. Elle est âgée de 8 ans et elle est née le 16 avril.  
Elle courut se réfugier dans mes bras en pleurant.

_- « Et ben y se passe quoi ma puce ? » dis-je en le regardant tendrement.__  
__- « Maman et papa ils crient très fort en bas. »__  
__- « Oui je sais ma puce, mais tu sais quoi si tu bouche les oreilles tu les entendra moins. »__  
__- « Ah oui c'est vrai, » me répondit-elle en reniflant.__  
__- « Oui je te le jure._ »

Elle resta blottie contre moi encore une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Au bout de ses minutes longues et interminables à entendre mes parents se hurler dessus comme des fous, je décidais qu'il était temps de prendre un bon petit déjeuner digne de ce nom.

En pensant au déjeuner que j'allais me préparer je sautais d'un bon de mon lit, prit les 1er habits qui me tomber sous la mains et les enfilaient. Tina et moi descendions les marches une à une, et on alla dans la cuisine.  
Le truc marrant c'est que quand mes parents nous on aperçut ils ont de suite arrêtés leurs discussion.

_- « Et ma chérie, dit ma mère à Tina, ca y est tu es réveillée ?_ »  
_- « Oui, maman. »_  
_- «Ta bien dormie ? »_  
_- «Voui et j'ai même pas fait de chauchemars. »_  
_- « Ma mère la regarder d'un air bizarre. »_

C'est alors que je me suis décider à signaler ma présence.

_- « Elle veut dire des cauchemars. Bonjour maman , bonjour papa je suis là. »_  
_- «A te voilà toi aussi!!!! »_

Pendant que je préparais le petit déjeuner de Tina et moi ( des pancakes ) je réfléchissais à ma prochaine réflexion.

_- « Ah aux faites pas besoin d'interrompre vos disputes quand aux descends, comme si dans haut on entendait rien, » lui dit je en souriant ( enfin un sourire narquois ) _  
_- « Et toi pas la peine d'écouter aux portes, » répondit ma mère violement._  
_- « Avec la voix de poissonnières que t'as c'est même pas la peine, » renchéris-je._  
_- « Alors là ma fille tu vas trop loin, » elle s'approcha de moi la main en l'air._

J'eus juste le temps de me faufiler que sa main s'abattit dans un vacarme assourdissant contre le placard. Ma petite sœur Tina se mit alors à pleurer à chaude larmes. Mon père quand a lui assistait à la scène sans pour autant intervenir.

_- « Putain je me suis cassé un doigt, » hurla ma mère._  
_- « Maman ta dit un ro mot, » fit Tina._  
_- « Oh toi tait toi. Quand à toi Bella sors d'ici. »_

Je la fixais d'un air de défi qui en disant long. C'est là que je lui dit :

_- « Ben va y approche si tu ose avec les cours de k-1 en 2 secondes tu seras allongée par terre avec le bras entiers de cassé. »_  
_- « Bella sors d'ici, » hurla mon père._

Tina toujours en pleurs assista a la scène sans rien faire. A ces paroles je fis aussitôt demi tour vers l'escalier montant les marches 3 par 3, attrapa mon sac à dos et les redescendit aussi vite.  
Ma petite sœur au bas de l'escalier s'accrocha à ma jambe pour pas que je m'en aille, mais mon père Charlie, lui agrippa les bras et la tira.  
J'ouvris la porte comme une furie j'étais excédée, puis la claqua le plus violement possible. J'en fis même tomber un pot de fleur accrocher au porche. Les préférée de ma mère. Je mis un grand coup de pieds dans le pot et le fis valser sur la pelouse.

* * *

Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé. J'espère que ca vous plairas. Désolé pour les fautes.


	3. Chapitre 2 Une journée infernale

**Chapitre 2 - Une journée infernale**

_**Point de vue de Bella : **_

Après avoir mis un coup de pied dans le pot de fleur, je fis quelques pas et je ressentis une douleur fulgurante.

_- Aie!!!! et merde j'ai fait quoi encore ?_

Ma mère avait du me voir par la fenêtre car elle sortie prête à hurler quand elle se rendit compte que tout les voisins était dehors à me regarder. D'un coup son visage se radoucit.

_- Oooooh ma pauvre chérie ca va tu tes pas fait mal, dit-elle tout sourire._

Je la regardait ahurie.

_- Fait pas genre que tout va bien, hurlai-je._

Elle tourna le dos aux voisins, et d'un coup son air se fit sombre.

_- Tu va rentrer tout de suite et sans faire de scandale!!!__  
__- Je ferais ce que bon me semblera, lui rétorquai-je!!_

Elle fit son plus beau sourire aux voisins et leur dit :

_- Tout va bien, je m'en occupe._

Les voisins nous regardaient perplexe. Excédée par son comportement, je me relevais brusquement. Elle m'agrippa aussitôt et m'écrasa le pieds discrètement.  
Et se fût de trop. Je pris une profonde inspiration et hurlai à plein poumons. De nouveau les voisins ressortirent de leurs maisons en courant. Je jubilais. Excellent, les gens sont vraiment des commères. Lorsqu'il furent tous dehors je leur dit :

_- Elle ma écraser le pied!!!__  
__- Pardon ma chérie, j'ai pas fait exprès, rétorqua t'-elle._

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. En un instant je me jetai sur elle et la plaquait sur l'herbe en prenant bien soin de lui en faire manger. Assez marrant comme situation.  
Lorsque je me relevais tout les voisins avaient la bouche grande ouverte, stupéfait du spectacle auquel ils assistaient.

_- Sa vous a plu, maintenant rentrer chez vous les fouineurs, hurlai-je._

Ce qu'il fit tous sans discuter, à mon grand étonnement. Je partis alors en direction du lycée, non sans peine car mon pied me faisait toujours souffrir et je boitais. J'entendai déjà les commérages de toutes ces mégères " non mais tu as vu ca, elle est vraiment folle. Pauvre parents je les plaints et puis quel exemple pour Tina quand même " , mais rien à foutre de ce qu'ils disent.  
En 10 mn je me retrouvait devant le lycée. Je m'assis alors sur un mur en brique pour me reposer et je regardai les gens passait.

Dringggggg!!!!!  
La sonnerie du lycée. Fallait que je me lève. J'entrepris alors de me lever mais une douleur lancinante s'empara de mon pied et de ma jambe, je retombais sur le mur illico presto.

_- Pffffff, je vais faire quoi??? _

Un jeune ado blond un peu rondouillet qui passait devant, s'arrêta et me dit :  
_  
__- Tu ma parler?__  
__- Non fit je surprise, je parlais toutes seule!!!!__  
__- Ah ok!!!! Puis il parti en direction du lycée._

Deux minutes plus tard, je le vis alors revenir vers moi.

_- La cloche a sonné, faut allé en cours!!! me dit-il._

La cloche et ben quelle expression foulere..... c'est toi la cloche plutôt.

_- Et oh, me dit-il m'arrachant à mes réflexions.__  
__- Ah oui désolé!!!!__  
__- Il faut aller en cours, me répéta t'-il perplexe.__  
__- Heu je sais, mais je ne peux pas marcher j'ai mal au pied.__  
__- Je peux t'aider si tu veux.__  
__- Oui si sa ne te dérange pas, renchéris-je._

Pendant le cours trajet qui nous menait à la salle de classe, aucun mot ne fut plus échangés.  
Une fois arrivé devant la porte, il enleva son bras qu'il avait passé autour de ma taille pour m'aider à marcher puis entra.

_- Ah Mr newton, fit le professeur Banner vous êtes en retard!!!!__  
__- Je sais, rétorqua t'-il._

J'entrai 3 secondes après lui, toujours en boitant. Tout le monde du le remarquer car les élèves ainsi que Mr Banner me fixai étrangement.

_- Et ben Melle Swan que vous arrive t'-il?__  
__- Rien, rétorquai-je froidement. ( J'avais horreur de m'exprimer devant tout le monde ).__  
__- Et ben allez vous asseoir et à la fin du cours passez donc me voir.__  
__- Ok!!! dis-je sans conviction__  
__- On dit pas " ok" mais OUI. _

Sans plus un mot je regagnai ma place au fond de la salle.  
Le cours se passait sans embuche jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie se déclenche. Tout le monde remballa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte, et je fis de même. Essayant de me faufiler en douce, j'entendis Mr Banner derrière moi :

_- Isabella Swan revenait tout de suite!!!__  
__- Et merde!!!__  
__- Qu'avez vous dit, me dit-il???__  
__- Rien, rien du tout._

Il me garda 15 mn. En sortant de la salle j'était épuisé et pour cause j'avais une heure de colle à faire, ce que je fis.  
Le temps passait extrêmement doucement. En temps normal j'aurais pas était pressé de rentrer chez moi mais j'avais mal j'en pouvais vraiment plus.

Drinnnggggg!!!!!!!

_- Enfin dit-je soulagé!!!! ( Mais c'était pas tout fallait encore que je rentre chez moi à pied et ca allait pas être une partie de plaisir )._

Je commençais à marcher doucement mais surement quand une voiture s'arrêta à me hauteur. Le conducteur baissa la vitre et je reconnus aussitôt, Myke Newton.

Mais il me veux quoi encore celui-là encore.

_- Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi? me dit-il__  
__- Non merci ca ira, j'habite pas loin.__  
__- Et tu crois qu'avec ton pied tu pourra marcher, fit-il tout sourire._

Sur ce point là il a pas tord.

_- Allez vas-y monte, ces bon je vais pas te manger!!!!!__  
__- Bon d'accord._

En 3 minutes je fût devant chez moi. Forks n'ai pas une grande ville, alors pour rejoindre un bout à l'autre ces pas très long. Durant ces 3 minutes nous avions parler de tout. De sa famille puis de la mienne sans entrer dans les détails, on a aussi discuter des cours.

Une fois arrivé à bon port, j'ouvris la portière et descendit de la voiture.

_- Merci, lui dis-je.__  
__- Mais de rien c'est normal, renchérit t'-il._

Je claquai la portière et me dirigea vers la porte d'entrer. Tiens le pot de fleur n'était plus sur la pelouse, ma mère avait su le relever. J'arrivais chez moi pour l'heure du dîner. A peine j'ouvris la porte que je fût assaillit de question.

_- Ou était tu ? me demanda mon père.__  
__- Au lycée je faisait des recherches a la bibliothèques, mentis-je.__  
__- Et qui était ce garçon qui ta déposait??? me dit t'-il énervé__  
__- Un garçon du lycée, rétorquai-je. Il m'as ramenée car j'ai mal au pied._

Je le vis regarder mon pied d'un air absent. Il releva la tête et me dit :

_- C'est ton copain, ta couché avec lui, hein??? dit la vérité hurla t'-il_  
Trop agacé par ses réflexions absurdes, je fis demi tour et monta les marches jusqu'a ma chambre. Une fois dedans je mis enfermai ( la seule chose qu'ils avaient pas enlevé c'était les serrures sur les portes, sa leur aurait couter une fortune de remplacer toutes les portes de la maison et sa m'arrangeait ). Peu de temps après mon père tambourina à la porte.

_- Sors de là dépêche toi!!!__  
__- Je suis fatigué je vais dormir!!!_

Un mensonge certes, mais bon ces pas grave. Après 5 bonnes minutes de discutions à travers la porte il avait cesser de tambouriner, et il descendit regarder son match.

Peu de temps après je sombrai dans le sommeil. Un sommeil peuplé de rêve que je ne comprenait pas.


	4. Chapitre 3 Mauvaise nouvelle

Cette nuit là, je fût reveillé plusieurs fois par des cauchemards pour le moins bizarre. Le jour se leva s'en que je m'en appercoive, et mon reveil sonna en me sortant de mes songes. Bizarrement la maison était calme, il n'y avait aucun cris ni aucun bruit d'ailleurs, ce qui m'étonna fortement. Je sortis de mon lit et alla prendre une douche rapide avant de descendre prendre mon petit dejeuner. Dans les escaliers, je croisa ma petite soeur qui me sauta dans les bras en me faisant un bisous sur la joue. Elle m'attrapa la main et nous descendîmes en silence. Assise à la table de cuisine ma mére buvait tranquillement son café, quand a mon père il était déjà parti travailler!!!! Et oui shérif de la ville, sa donne du fil a retordre.

- Maman, maman dit tina, mon anniversaire est dans 3 jours!!!!

- Je sais ma puce lui répondit t-elle.

Sa faisait des mois que j'économisais pour lui acheter la poupée de ses rêves. Elle coutait 80$, ce qui pour moi était une petite fortune, mais j'avais reussi a l'acheter en faisant du baby-sitting a droite et a gauche. Je jetai un coup d'oeil discret a ma mère, quand je m'appercût que son doigt était salement ammoché. Un sourire radieux apparut soudain au coin de mes lèvres. Et malheureusement il n'échappa pas au regard pervers de ma mère. Sa reflexions se fit suivre.

- Pourquoi sourit tu bêtement, me lanca t'-elle amère ?

- Moi, pour rien voyons, ces sur que ces pas a cause des blagues que tu racontes!!!!

- Tu veux que je te dise quelques chose de marrant me répondit t'-elle. Ce soir ta soeur, ton pére et moi on va chez les Black, Et tu n'y ai pas conviés. Pourtant dieu sait que tu aurait aimé revoir Jacob, si je ne m'abuse sa fait plus de 4 ans que vous ne vous êtes pas revu!!!!

- Même si j'était invitée je ne serais pas venue renchéris-je. Tu me ferais trop honte avec ton doigt a moitié handicapé.

- Et la faute a qui me dit t'-elle. C'est pas moi qui me le suis cassé toute seule

- Ben ca je pense que les gens peuvent en douter facilement. Tu es pas très intelligente, t'aurais pu te faire ca même en étendant une lessive.

- Ca t'amuse de malmener ta mère. Celle qui ta porter pendant 9 mois et ta mise au monde.

- Appart cela tu n'as rien fais d'autre alors pourquoi t'epargnerais- je.

Sur ces paroles, elle retourna a son occupation et moi de même.

Une fois mon petit déjeuner avalée, je fis la vaiselle, récupéra mon sac de cours, descendit les marches et embrassa tendrement ma petite soeur. Mon pieds allait mieux ce qui permis d'arriver au lycée en 5 mn, montre en main.

Dans les couloirs je croisai Myke newton avec ses amis ( jessica, eric, angela, lauren, ben et je ne sais qui d'autres ). On se fît un signe de main, et les 2 filles ( jessica et lauren ) me toisâmes avec mépris. Je ne lâcha pas le regard une seule seconde. Au bout d'une minute elle détournais les yeux gênait. La seule a me faire un sourire fût Angela.

Ce midi là a la cantine, je m'assit comme d'habitude loin de tout le monde. Sauf que Angela et Myke s'approchérent pour m'inviter a leur table.

- Et salut me lança Myke,

- Salut!!

- Heu, moi c'est Angela me lança t'elle timidement.

- Et moi Bella lui répondit-je tout sourire.

- Sa te dit de venir manger avec nous a midi. Demande myke

- Ben je sais pas, je ne suis pas très bavarde!!! ......

Jetant un rapide coup d'oeil vers la table qui m'indiquait je vis Jessica et Lauren qui me fixait d'un regard Autain.

- Et je ne suis pas certaine que vos 2 amies soit du même avis que vous.

Les deux se mirent a rigoler.

- Faut pas leurs prêter attention a ces 2 là. Puis quand au faite que tou sois pas très bavarde ces pas grave. Angela est une vrai pipelette lança myke, elle comblera le silence.

Le visage d'Angela pris une couleur un peu rose!!!

- Allez viens sa sera sympa, me dit t'-elle.

- Alors d'accord.

Je ramassais toutes les affaires que j'avais disposé sur la table, et nous nous dirageâmes ensemble vers la table. Une fois arrivée je m'assis a côté de Lauren et Angela fit les présentations.

Les repas se fit dans la bonne humeur, malgré les regards noirs échangés entre jessica, lauren et moi.

L'aprés midi passa lentement et quand la fin des cours approcha tout le monde était surexcités.

La sonnerie retentit enfin et je vis Angela s'approchais de moi.

- Sa te dirait de passer chez moi me lança t'-elle.

- Ben en faite j'aimerais bien, mais la régle n°1 chez les Swan m'interdit toutes sortie aprés les cours.

Soudain elle me regarder étonée.

- Ya des régles chez toi!!!!

- Oui et même plusieurs lui répondit-je.

- Tes parents doivent pas etre si méchant, t'aura cas les appeler de chez moi pour les prévènir.

Sa me sembler une bonne iniative, alors j'accepta.

- Ok!!!!!

Je la suivie jusque sur le parking du lycée, et nous montâmes dans sa voiture. Durant le trajet Angela me posa quelques questions.

- Mais tu as pas le permis bella ?

- Heu si répondis-je!!! Mais mes parents ne veulent pas m'acheter de voitures.

- Ah bon pourquoi? me questionna t'-elle étonnée.

- Ben mon père a surement peur que je m'enfuis.

- T'aurais des raisons de t'enfuir, demanda t'-elle.

- Ah oui et plus d'une même, rétorquai-je. Mais ma petite soeur Tina compte sur moi, donc je reste.

Sans plus un mot nous rejoignîmes sa maison, et je fîs la conaissance de ses parents. Des gens adorables, mais bon pas étonnant car son père est pasteur. J'essayais ensuite d'appeler mes parents pour les prévenir, mais la sonnerie retentit dans le vide. Ils devaient surement déjà être chez les Black.

Nous avons ensuite pris le gouter que sa mère nous avait préparé, et nous avons fait nos devoirs, tout en parlant un peu.

Le temps s'était écoulé si vite que quand je consultais l'heure, je m'apperçut que c'était presque 18h45. Je me levais d'un bon, et Angela sursauta.

- Désolé mais je dois y aller!!!

- Ah bon pourquoi ? rétorqua t'-elle déçu.

- Ben il se fait tard et mon père n'aime pas me savoir dehors quand il fait nuit, lui répondit-je

- J'ai une idée, lança t'-elle.

Elle courut a toutes vitesse, et descendît les marches. Quelques minutes plus tard elle réapparut un sourire au lévres.

- Ma mère a dit que si tu voulais tu pouvais rester manger et on te ramenera chez toi, me dit t'-elle.

- Mais je ne veux pas vous dérangez!!!!

- Sois pas idiote me répondit t'elle, si tu nous dérangait je te l'aurais pas proposé.

- Bon si tu insiste, c'est d'accord.

Au fond j'était heureuse, c'est la 1er fois que je mangeais chez une amie, et sa me fît du bien. Mais je ne lui dit pas car ou sinon elle m'aurait surement prise pour une folle sortie tout droit de l'asile.

Aprés le repas sa mère me ramena jusqu'a chez moi. Arrivée devant chez moi sa mère me dit :

- J'espère te revoir bientôt Bella!!!!

- Oui peut être lui répondit-je, et merci pour ce délicieux repas.

- De rien ma chèrie lança t'-elle.

Une fois rentré je pris ma douche et repensa aux paroles de la mère d'Angela " Ma chèrie ". Même ma mère ne ma jamais dit ca. Avec un soupir je me glissa dans mon lit, et commenca a somnolait.

A ce moment quelqu'un tapa a la porte.

Fait chier!! Les gens n'ont aucun respect pour venir a cette heure-ci.

- Oui!!!j'arrive di-je énervée.

A travers la vitre je pus distingué, l'adjoint de mon père, le visage grave. J'ouvris alors la porte.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de t'importuner a une heure aussi tardive mais j'ai une terrible nouvelle a t'annoncer, me dit t'-il tristement.

Je ne prononçais aucun mot, je faisait que le regarder. Soudain la nouvelle s'abattit.

- Je suis désolé mes tes parents se sont fait agresser!!!!

Soudain une vague d'angoisse s'abattis sur moi!!! Je m'accrocha a la porte pour ne m'affaler par terre.

Les seuls mots qui me sont venus a l'esprit c'est : TINA ???

Il me regarda un instant et me dit : - Ta petite soeur est dans un état grave elle est plongée dans un profond coma!!! Quand a tes parents ils sont tout les deux décédé.Je suis vraiment désolé.

Ses mots résonnérent dans mon esprit et je m'écroula sans pouvoir me retenir, face aux poids de ces mots.


	5. Chapitre 4 Reveil

**Chapitre 4 - réveil**

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je pensais avoir rêver!! Mais je ne rendis compte que je n'était pas dans ma chambre donc forcément pas chez moi. La pièce était plus ou moins grande et baignée de lumière ( celle du soleil ), la seule couleur qui avait, était le blanc. En passant par le plafond, les murs, le sol, et même les draps. La vérité me retourna l'estomac, j'étais à l'hôpital!!!!

En asseyant de me relever pour m'asseoir, ma tête se mit à tourner et je retombai aussitôt sur l'oreiller, une douleur s'empara alors de mes tempes et celle-ci se mirent à battre. Impossible de me lever, ou même de réflèchir. De nouveau mon esprit sombra dans l'inconscience.

Un bruit à côté de moi me fît ouvrir les yeux. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année ( en faite j'en sais rien ) regarder ma perfusion. Il était beau comme un dieu, d'une blancheur extrême, et ses yeux de couleur or était magnifique. Soudain une main froide se posa sur contact me fît frissonner.

_- Melle Swan, je me présente Docteur Cullen je travaille à l'hôpital de Seattle._

Je me comtempais seulement de hocher la tête, pour faire signe que j'avais entendu mais un détail marqua mon esprit "SEATTLE".

_- Vous rapellez vous de quelque chose!!! me dit t'-il._

En un éclair des flash apparaisse, je me rappelle la discussion avec l'inspecteur ou plutôt l'adjoint de mon père.

_- Je croyais avoir rêver dis-je faiblement._

_- Je suis vraiment navré, réponda le Dr Cullen._

_- Que fais-je à Seatlle ?_

_- Aucun hôpital dans le comté n'ai équipé pour des traumatisme crânien annonça t'-il._

Mon visage du blêmir car il me rassura aussitôt.

_- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez juste une grosse bosse._

_- Comparer à mes parents une bosse c'est rien._

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais l'idée que mes parents était mort ne me fût pas pleurer.

Puis une image de Tina me ramena à la réalité.

_- Et Tina demandai-je impatiente ?_

_- Votre petite soeur et toujours dans le coma._

_- Et elle dans cette hôpital ?_

_- Oui_

_- Je veux la voir!!!!!!!!!_

_- Non c'est impossible me dit t'-il._

_- J'en ai rien à faire que ce soit impossible, je veux quand même la voir c'est ma petite soeur et je suis la seule personne qui lui reste._

Le docteur pris alors un air compatissant.

_- Bon d'accord mais pas longtemps car vous êtes épuisez._

_- Je vous remercie, docteur._

Le docteur s'en alla. Quelques minutes plus tard une infirmière entra dans ma chambre avec un fauteuil roulant. C'était surement pour ma sécurité et du coup je m'installais dessus sans rien dire.

L'infirmière me fît entrer dans une pièce identique à ma chambre mais beaucoup plus grande.

Au milieu du lit se trouvait Tina, elle avait des bleus sur la figure et des tuyaux de partout. Ma pauvre petite soeur songeai-je. Je fût assaillit par un flot de larmes, des larmes incontrolables qui semblait ne jamais vouloir cesser. Mon esprit vagabondait. Je me demandai qui aller s'occuper de Tina et si c'était moi comment j'allais pouvoir faire sans diplôme pour trouver un travail. Quelqu'un tapa à la porte et j'eus même pas le courage de dire entrer. Un nouveau coup sur la porte mais je me répondai toujours pas. Puis la porte commença à s'ouvrir doucement et je reconnut la silhouette d'Angela accompagnée de Myke. Je fût heureuse d'avoir des amis dans de tel circonstance. Ils me rejoignirent sans un mot et me consola chacun leur tour. Je n'était plus seule, un poid s'enleva alors de ma conscience. Ils sont resté là environ 1 heure mais toujours dans le silence. Au moment de partir ils se sont levés et m'ont embrassé. J'était amorphe.

J'ai du m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte car en me réveillant j'étais dans ma chambre.

Le docteur cullen est revenu le lendemain en me disant que je pourrais sortir le jour suivant. Le jour de l'anniversaire de Tina, elle allait avoir 9 ans.

La journée passa très doucement et les seule à être venu me voir était Myke et Angela. N'ayant plus aucune famille je devais faire avec et supporter le poid de la douleur toute seule. Car même si je n'ai pas pleurer de la mort de mes parents j'était quand même triste, après tout c'était ma mère et mon père quoi que je puisse faire. La nuit passa doucement et je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je me suis levée et me suis dirigée vers la chambre de Tina!!! Je voulais m'allonger à ses côtés pour quelle sache que j'était là.

Au tournant d'un couloir je rencontrai alors un homme qui ce présenta :

_- Toutes mes condoléances pour vos parents Melle Swan!!!!_

Je ne conaissait pas cet homme, il était grand et mince, les yeux marrons et le crâne dégarnie.

_- Merci répondis-je._

_- Je me présente je suis le coroner de l'hôpital ( médécin légiste ) Mr Matthews._

_- Ah, ok!!!!_

N'ayant pas envie de parler j'ajouta :_ - Je suis désolé mais il faut que je vous laisse. Aurevoir_

_- Aurevoir Melle Swan._

Bizarre cet homme!!!!! En même temps qui n'aurait pas eu peur d'un homme pareil en plein milieu de la nuit. J'arriva rapidement à la chambre de Tina et je m'allonga à côté d'elle. Je songeai que demain en sortant j'irais lui acheter un bouquet de fleur, je prendrai 9 roses rouges, signe de l'amour.

Au petit matin une infirmière du style poupée barbie me réveilla et me pria de rejoindre ma chambre, un peu trop sèchement.

_- Melle me dit t'-elle vous savez que c'est interdit de venir dormir ici!!!!_

_- Oui oui je sais, mais j'arrivai pas à dormir alors je me suis dit que..._

Elle me coupa brusquement la parole

_- Vous vous êtes dit que vous aviez tout les droits et passé outre mesure les consignes qu'ont vous a donnés._

Dans ma tête je me sui dit "mais elle se prend pour qui celle là".

_- Vous avez entendu ce que je vous ai dit répéta t'-elle, sortez imédiatement de ce lit!!!!_

Elle m'agrippa fortement le bras.

_- Ohhhh sa va, lachez moi vous êtes pas ma mère._

_- Heureusement rétorqua t'-elle, je ne l'aurais pas supportée!!!_

Et là sans que je réfléchisse le coup est partit, un coup de poing en plein sur le nez!!!! Elle pissait le sang.

_- Aie!!!! hurla t'elle, mais vous êtes malade, je suis sur que j'ai le nez cassé_

_- Ohh voyont ces pas grave ca vous donnera une bonne raison de vous le faire refaire car il est vraiment moche!!!!_

Un homme aparût et je reconnus le Dr Cullen il avait du être alerté par les cris de l'infirmière. Il vînt nous séparer, et me demanda les raisons de cette alterquation.

_- Cette folle ma sautait dessus beugla t'-elle._

Le docteur Cullen la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

_- Ne me regardez pas comme ca, vous voyez bien que je suis la victime!!!!_

_- Je vais t'en foutre des victimes, tu veux vraiment faire partie de cette catégorie, viens je vais t'arranger le portrait, comme ca ton nez ne fera plus tache._

Sur ces mots je m'élanca pour accorder les gestes à la parole, et le docteur se mît en travers de mon chemin pour ne retenir.

_- Bella, je vous en prie soyez raisonnable._

- Être raisonnable avec une fille qui me manque de respect, c'est un peu trop me demander en plus regarder là elle devrait même pas travailler dans un hôpital mais plutôt dans un baisodrôme.

_- Non mais pour qui se prend elle celle là, demanda la pimbêche._

_- Nina pas la peine d'envenimer la situation et allez plutôt faire soigner votre nez, dit le Dr Cullen d'un ton calme._

L'infirmière du être vexée car elle sortît de la chambre en me jetant un regard qui en disait long. Je lui sourît espièglement et me rassît calmement au côté de ma soeur.

Soudain il se mît à rigolait et me demanda ...

_- Bonne technique de défoulement me fît t'-il. Vous pratiquez un sport de combat ?_

_- Heu oui, du K-1 !!!! dis-je fièrement._

_- Ah c'est très interessant comme sport, je connais un peu._

_- Ah oui dis-je abasourdi, peu de gens le conaisse._

_- En génèral les parents ne préfère pas que les enfants pratique un sport de combat aussi violents. Me fît t'-il. Mais essayez tout de même de vous maitrisez, vous avez subit un traumatisme._

_- J'y penserai_

_- Bon répris t'-il, bonne nouvelle, vous êtes libre de partir. Mais repassé dans un mois pour une visite de contrôle._

_- Vous me reverrez assez souvent ici jusqu'à que ma petite soeur aille mieux. D'ailleurs aujourd'hui c'est son anniversaire elle à 9 ans._

_- Ah je suis navré, si j'ai du nouveau ou qu'il y a du changement je vous tiens au courant. Vous avez un numéro de portable._

_- Heu non. Désolé_

Aprés avoir rangé mes affaires dans un sac en plastique je descendis à la reception pour signé les papiers de sortie.

_-Que vais-je faire maintenant, me demandais-je, on est à seattle et je ne connais personne ici. Forks et trop loin et si j'y retourne je ne pourrais pas revenir ici pour voir Tina._

Soudain une idée me vain à l'esprit. Mon père avait toujours ce camion rouge dans le garage celui que billy lui avait donné, il l'avait assuré à mon nom juste au cas ou mais n'avait jamais voulu que je m'en serve. A prèsent c'était ma voiture...

_-Youpi!!!!! hurlai-je_

Heureusement que le parking était vide. Je fîs brusquement demi-tour en direction de la reception de l'hôpital et une fois a l'intérieur j'interpella la secrétaire en lui demandant si c'était possible que j'appele un taxi. Je choisi la 1er compagnie dans l'annuaire. Le taxi arriva 15 mn aprés. Je mis engoufrais dedans et lui donna mon adresse a forks.

Il me jeta un regard étrange!!

_- C'est un peu loin ca vous coutez une petite fortune!!! me fit t'-il_

Et merde j'y avait pas pensé.

_- C'est pas grave répondis-je sur de moi._

Le trajet était interminable. Je commençais à me dire que si ca se trouve le chauffeur était un psycopathe et qu'il avait pris un tout autre chemin.

Puis la voiture s'immobilisa brusquement et le chauffeur s'arrêta devant ma maison.

Un drôle de sentiment commençais à m'envahir, je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Ma maison ou plutôt la maison de mes parents, celle dans laquelle j'avais plus de mauvais souvenir que de bon. Jamais ils ne reviendraient.

_- Je me suis trompé d'adresse me questionna le chauffeur gentiment._

_- Non, je suis désolé j'étais ailleurs._

_- Sa vous fera 75$._

Je faillis m'étouffer en apprenant le prix.

_- Je reviens tout de suite je vais les chercher._

Heureusement que la clef de la porte était toujours caché sous le paillasson ou sinon j'aurais du m'enfuir en courant, et je n'en aurait pas eu la force.

J'ouvris la porte doucement et les souvenirs m' revis les disputes de mes parents, et celle entre ma mère et moi. Puis une idée plus agréable me vint à l'esprit. Les rires de Tina.

Un coup de klaxon me sortit rapidement de ma rêverie, alors rapidement je monta les marches et attrapa la boîte dans laquel je mettais mes économie. Je sortie 80$ et redescendit aussi vite que possible. Le chauffeur me remercia de mon pourboire de 5$ et s'en alla.

Je me retrouva encore une fois seule, abandonné de tous. Je m'assis alors sur la pelouse et je comtemplais la maison. Je n'osais plus y entrer et pourtant le froid du mois d'avril me ramena vite à la réalité et je courut me réfugier àl'intérieur pour me mettre au chaud.


	6. Chapitre 5 Retrouvaille

**Chapitre 5 - Retrouvaille**

_**Point de vue de Bella :**_

La soirée passa dans un silence pesant, le fait que la maison soit aussi vide mais donna l'impression d'être seule au monde, ce que j'était dans un sens.

La solitude ne fit qu'accentuer le désarroi qui s'emparait de moi et une haine profonde m'envahis à la seule pensée que quelqu'un est pu toucher le corps de ma petite sœur. Comment pouvait t'on toucher à un être aussi pure et fragile qu'un enfant.

Un enfant est l'essence même de l'innocence. Seul les barbares pouvait faire preuve d'autant de cruauté. Soudain mon cœur se comprima, surement du au fait d'un trop plein d'émotions et je ressenti le besoin de me défoulé. Le meilleur moyen pour le faire était mon entrainement de K-1. Je partie en direction du centre ville et me diriger vers la salle de sport ou m'attendait mon professeur.

_- Bella? je ne pensais pas te voir ce soir après ces évènements tragiques, me dit Kyle.__  
__- Je sais mais j'avais besoin de me défouler et c'est un bon moyen pour le faire ici.__  
__- Ok, alors mets toi en tenue nous allons commencer._

Après deux bonnes heures de lutte acharné, je pris une bonne douche qui me détendit et je me sentais vidée d'un poids. Je salua tout le monde et rentra chez moi.  
Je n'eus pas le courage de me faire à manger et je m'affala sur le canapé, toute l'énergie que jamais m'avait abandonné.  
Je m'endormis sans demander mon reste.

A mon réveil le jour commençait à peine à se lever et j'eus du mal à ouvrir correctement les yeux. Je pris un petit déjeuner, composé seulement d'un verre de jus d'orange et de 2 tartines de pain, puis je monta faire ma toilette.  
Je ne mis pas plus de 10 mn pour faire ma toilette et m'habiller. Lorsque j'entrepris de descendre les marches quelqu'un toqua. Je descendit sans grande conviction et j'ouvris la porte. Un indien se tenait sur mon palier et je demandais..

_- Oui, c'est pour quoi ?__  
__- Ben Bella quand même, tu te rappelle pas de moi on faisait des gâteaux de boue ensemble!!__  
__- Jacob ??? non c'est pas possible mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ta pris des anabolisant ou quoi ?__  
__- Je grandit tout simplement. Heu je suis vraiment désolé pour tes parents, je suis venu voir si tu allait bien.__  
__- Je vais aussi bien que les circonstances me le permette.__  
__- Je peux entrer quand même ou je reste sur le pas de la porte. ironisa t'-il.__  
__- Désolé j'ai pas le temps je retourne sur Seattle pour rendre visite a ma sœur!!!__  
__- Veux tu que je t'accompagne sa nous permettrait de discuter!!__  
__- Si tu veux mais je risque d'y rester pas mal de temps, lui dis-je.__  
__- T' inquiète ca me dérange pas. On passe juste prévenir Billy, je prend quelques affaires et c'est bon.__  
__- D'accord c'est parti alors._

Nous montâmes tout les deux dans la voiture et il m'indiqua le chemin à suivre pour arriver chez lui. Je le laissai rentrer tout seul chez lui pour qu'il puisse discuter avec son père et il ressortit 5 mn plus tard. Billy me salua de la main et nous partîmes pour Seattle.  
Nous parlions de tout et de rien, on rattrapait simplement le temps perdu. Jacob savait que je n'avait pas une existence facile avec mes parents et il eu le respect de ne pas trop me poser de question. Quelques fois je le regardait discrètement, car malgré tout, personne ne pouvait le nier, il était attirant. Avec sa peau matte, et ses muscles. Mais bon j'avais pas la tête a ça puis surtout pas avec Jacob. Nous étions amis depuis de nombreuses années et je le considérait plus comme un frère.  
Une fois à Seattle, nous avons pris la direction de l'hôpital. Un endroit que j'aurais préféré éviter, je n'avais jamais aimée les hôpitaux, pour moi c'était plus un lieu maudit.  
Nous nous faufilâmes discrètement jusqu'a la chambre, et on s'assit tout les deux sur chacun des fauteuils se trouvant dans la pièce. Etant donné que nous étions pas censés nous trouvez là, nous ne descendions pas à la cafétéria pour manger et Jacob était devenu bougon.

-_ J'ai faim moi!!!!! râla t'-il.__  
__- Toujours aussi râleur je vois, même petit quand on jouait à un jeu et que tu perdais, tu râlais.__  
__- Oui ben en attendant parler me donne encore plus faim!!!! _

Sur ces paroles nous descendîmes ensemble pour trouver de quoi manger. Ce fût assez difficile car aucun de nous deux ne connaissait la ville. Jacob vu alors un snack et nous nous y arrêtions.  
C'est Jacob qui alla à la caisse pour commander, et lorsque je le vit revenir je crût que la serveuse c'était trompé de commande. Il avait deux plateaux, l'un d'eux était plein a craquer et l'autre presque vide.

_- Je crois pas réussir à autant manger lui dis-je en rigolant.__  
__- A mes ne t'inquiète pas, le petit plateau est pour toi et l'autre moi.__  
__- Mais tu vas quand même pas réussir à tout manger, ta fait des provisions pour demain.__  
__- Heu non ces pour maintenant tout ça, demain je prendrai surement pareil.__  
__- Et ben ta un appétit d'ogre fît je remarquée_

Il me sourit.  
Je ne sais pas comment il à fait pour avaler tout ça en même pas une demi heure, moi il m'aurait fallu deux jours avant de tout terminer.  
Une fois sortie du snack nous avons repris le même que chemin que pour venir nous étions tout les deux exténués. Arrivée devant l'hôpital c'était 22h30 et les vigiles faisaient déjà leur ronde. Impossible pour nous de dormir dans la chambre Tina, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, j'aurais aimé passer la nuit auprès d'elle. Désespéré nous avons regagné la voiture pour y passé la nuit, il faisait froid et je n'avais pas de couverture. Je crois même que j'était la seule a avoir froid, Jacob ne semblait pas y porter attention. S'en m'en apercevoir je me mis à trembler.

_- Et Bella tu as froid. Me demanda t'-il__  
__- Oui un peu, on ai au mois de mars on peu pas dire qu'il fasse très chaud à cette période._

Il m'ouvrit ses bras, et je m'y glissa sans rien demander. Je crus m'électrocuter lorsque mes mains glacés se posèrent sur les siennes.

_- Mais tu es brûlant.__  
__- Mais non ces juste toi qui est glacé.__  
__- J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu es malade, tu es sûr que tu as pas de la fièvre.__  
__- Quelle idée, Jacob black n'ai jamais malade. N'oublie pas que je suis indien et que je suis supposé descendre des loups. Dit t'-il fièrement.__  
__- C'est quoi cette histoire encore !!!!!!__  
__- Ces juste des légende Quileutes, enfin encore faut t-il y croire.__  
__- Raconte les moi s'il te plaît sa fera passé le temps._

Il commença alors sont récit, et mon esprit fût captiver par tant d'imagination. Il me parla des buveurs de sang ou plutôt des vampires mais tout ça n'est qu'illusion. Puis vient ensuite la soi disant légende qui raconte que les Quileutes descende des loups. Je m'imaginais alors des loups redressés sur les pattes arrière avec de longues dents comme dans les films d'horreur. J'écoutais les histoires une à une sans m'en décrocher. Quand il eût terminer je lui souhaita une bonne nuit et m'endormît. Mes rêves était peuplé de loups et de vampires, au milieu de mon rêve apparût alors le docteur Cullen et mes rêves prirent une toutes autres direction. Je vît alors mes parents et ma petite sœur.  
Lorsque je me réveilla Jacob dormait paisiblement a mes côtés, j'était cependant toujours collés a lui et grâce à la chaleur qui émanait de son cœur je n'avait pas eu froid. Je me demanda alors ce que le Docteur faisait dans mon rêve sur les vampires, puis une déduction apparut c'était surement parce que c'était lui qui s'occuper de Tina. Ensuite je n'y repensa plus. En prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Jacob je sortît de la voiture et je fut prise de frissons. L'air matinale était frais.  
Il était 8 h30 est l'heure des visites n'avait pas commençait je me décida à aller acheter le bouquets de fleurs pour Tina et repassa près de la voiture.

_- Tiens, tiens tu es réveiller toi, me fît une voix encore ensommeillé.__  
__- Oui je partait acheter des fleurs pour Tina.__  
__- Attend moi alors je t'accompagne._

Et il sortît aussitôt de la voiture.

**Désolée pour les fautes.**


	7. Chapitre 6 Raisonnement

Comme prévu je pris 9 roses rouges, et Jack se fît faire un bouquet de lys blanc. Je me suis dit que c'était surement car la fleuriste était assez charmante, une fille brune, grande et les yeux vert. Peut être que c'était le style de fille que Jacob aimerai avoir. Tout en silence nous retournions à l'hôpital, et nous pûmes monter dans la chambre de Tina.

Jacob ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'elle était là et il faut choquer de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait.

_**Point de vue de Jacob : **_

Lorsque j'entrais dans la chambre j'eus de la peine pour Tina. Je l'avais vu le soir même avant ce terrible accident, elle était joyeuse comme à son habitude, l'idée que son anniversaire approché la comblée de joie. Malheureusement le destin en avait voulu autrement, un destin qui à présent devait décidé de son sort. Cette pensés me rendit triste.

Puis une odeur vînt me titiller les narines, ce n'était pas agréable a sentir . Comme Bella me regardait du coin de l'œil je fît comme ci je voulais embrasser tina sur le front puis j'en profita pour la sentir.

Je fît une grimace et une nausée monta dans ma gorge, je repris ma respiration l'air de rien. Je ne connaissait pas cet odeur mais faudrait que j'en parle à Sam. La légende selon laquelle les Quileutes descendait des loups s'avérait vrai. Je suis un loup, et je ne suis pas le seul de la tribut a en avoir hérité. Sam avait était le 1er à muté, ils nous à aidé les autres et moi à accepté notre nouveau corps, ce qui ne fît pas une tâche facile pour lui. En attendant quand t'-il nous donne un ordre on doit impérativement lui obéir, ces notre Alpha.

L'odeur me sembla insupportable, je ne pouvais rester dans la chambre, je décida donc de descendre me chercher à boire. Bella avait l'air absente je ne voulût pas la déranger alors je m'en alla sans lui dire,

_**Point de vue de Bella : **_

Trop de chose se sont passé en peu de temps, je n'arrive plus a supporter la douleur que je ressent. Toutes cette haine que j'ai en moi je ne sais pas comment la faire sortir. Mes sentiments se bouscule dans ma tête et pour cause je n'ai toujours pas pleurait de la mort de mes parents. J'ai pleurais pour Tina et j'ai cru ne pas m'en relever mais à présent elle aura besoin de moi. Je me demande si elle ressent ma présence à côtés d'elle ou si elle rêve. Comment est ce le coma!!!!! tant de question se bouscule.

Soudain je me rendît compte que Jacob n'était plus là!!!!!

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement je pensais que c'était Jacob alors je ne me retourna pas,

_- Bonjour Mlle Swan!!!! dit le docteur Cullen je vous dérange,_

_- Heu non non pas du tout. Répondis-je, il y a toujours pas de nouveau_

_- Non je suis désolé, votre sœur est toujours dans un coma profond, ces constantes sont stables mais elle ne semble pas vouloir se réveiller._

_- Elle peux y rester longtemps ? Demandai-je_

_- Tout dépendra d'elle. _

_- Comment ça ????_

_- Vous savez le cerveau est un mécanisme très complexe que bien des machines n'arrive pas à déchiffrer, et malheureusement les humains non plus._

Dans l'encadrement de la porte j'entraperçus Jacob, mais il faisait une drôle de tête. Comme si il avait vu un mort. Il fît demi-tour sans que j'eus le temps de réagir.

_**Point de vue de Jacob : **_

Il fallait absolument que je prenne l'air, l'odeur que j'avais sentie sur Tina s'était accentué à mon retour. Je me suis rendu compte que ce médecin en était porteur, mais la sienne était plus douce. Néanmois sa me donna tout de même envie de vomir.

Il fallait vraiment que j'en parle a Sam le plus vite possible car c'était pour le moins étrange. Aucune légende Quileutes ne mentionnée une odeur nauséabonde, et pourtant j'était presque sûr que ce docteur n'était pas tout à fait comme les autres. En attendant je m'assit sur un mur et me mît à contempler les environs.

_**Point de vue de Carlisle : **_

Une fois sortie de la chambre de Tina swan je rejoignît mon bureau. Ce garçon qui se trouvait derrière moi pendant que je parlais de Melle swan porter une fragrance bizarre, c'était une odeur assez forte comme celle d'un chien mouillé. Je l'avais déjà sentie auparavant, mes comment savoir ou exactement. Ma vie ou du moins mon existence depuis que j'avais était transformer en vampire n'avait pas était courte, et j'avais vu tellement de chose que parfois il m'arrivait d'oublier.

Après mon service je rentra chez moi, et retrouva ma famille. Nous étions 7. Esmée ( ma femme ), Rosalie et emmet ainsi que Alice, jasper et edward, nos enfants. Nous formions un clan de vampires plus grand que la plupart des autres, et normalement les rassemblements de vampires de se nombre était rare. Cela pouvait causé d'énorme dégâts.

Mais nous, nous étions comme les autres de notre race, nous ne nous nourrissons pas de sang humain, juste de sang animal. On peux appeler sa des végétariens.

Je fît alors quelque recherche sur internet pour trouver les réponses que je cherchai et les seule résultats qui apparurent à l'écran pour « odeur de chien mouillé » fût :

_- Faire partir l'odeur de chien mouillé d'un tissu_

_- Poil de chien, répulsif pour chien_

_- Anti-odeur pour chien mouillé,_

Rien de bien concluant, alors je me mît a chercher parmi mes papiers personnel et au fond d'un tiroir je tomba sur une boîte en bois. Je la sortie doucement et l'ouvrit, je fût assaillit par la même odeur que celle que j'avais senti dans cette chambre.

Tout en prenant bien soin de ne rien cassé je sortît les objets présents a l'intérieur ( essentiellement des bijoux anciens ), au fond se trouvait une feuille pliées en deux, elle était imprégnée de cette odeur. Je la déplia délicatement et me mît à la lire. En lisant les quelques phrases écrite je revu les images. Ce jour là ma famille et moi même étions en train de chasser dans les alentours de Forks et nous fîmes surpris par une troupe de loup, ce n'était autre que les quileutes qui habitait la réserve. Nous leur avons alors expliqué que nous étions végétariens et ils ont accepter de passé un accord avec nous. Certaines limites avait été fixé mais peu de temps après nous étions parti.

Je huma alors la feuille, et une déduction apparût aussitôt : ce garçon était alors un loup.

Cependant je décidai de ne pas tenir ma famille au courant après tout ce n'était peut être qu'une coïncidence.

_**Point de vue de Bella : **_

La fin de la journée approchai à grand pas est les constantes de tina était toujours au même point.

Je me demandai si un jour elle se réveillerait ou pas, certaines personnes pouvait rester quelques jours dans le coma, d'autres des années et certaines ne se réveillait jamais.

L 'infirmière vînt m' annoncer que les visites était terminé et je m'en alla à contre-coeur. Je passa devant la réception et la secrétaire me héla.

_- Mlle swan, j'ai un message pour vous._

_- Ah bon fis-je étonnée, merci,_

Je pris le bout de papier et lût, « l'inspecteur Bill humphrey à téléphoné il souhaiterai que vous passiez au commissariat » .

Je sortie de l'hôpital et glissa le papier que j'avais dans la main au fond de ma poche. Je n'eus pas besoin de chercher Jake longtemps, il était assis sur un petit mur non loin de là et il scrutait les environs!!

_- Et jake, tu tes sentie mal tout à l'heure ou quoi ? Lui demandai-je_

_ - Heu oui, j'ai pas l'habitude des hôpitaux._

_ - Je savais bien que tu avais un point faible lui dis-je amusée._

_ - Oui mais j'en aurait toujours moins que toi!!!me répondit t'-il_

_ - Touchée. A au faite demain faudrait aller au commissariat l'inspecteur m'a laisser un message._

_ - Il te veux quoi fit t'-il l'air méfiant._

_ - J'en sais rien ces pas écrit dessus._

Ensuite nous sommes partis manger au même snack que la veille et Jacob mangea de nouveau comme un ogre , puis nous avons dormis dans la voiture. Ce n'était que temporaire mais je me dit qu'il faudrait trouver autre chose car je commençait déjà à avoir des courbatures. L'habitacle n'était pas bien grand et Jacob et moi étions serrez à l'intérieur.


	8. Chapitre 7 résultat d'autopsie

**Point de vue de Bella :**

La nuit fît difficile, Jacob n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans tout les sens mais le bon côtés c'était qu'il me servait de chauffage, je me demande comment un être humain peux à lui seul dégager autant de chaleur. Mes pensées quand ta elle ne voulait pas me foutre la paix et j'eus l'impression que ma tête allait exploser.

Au petit matin alors que je somnolai, jacob se réveilla petit à petit.

_Bella tes réveiller!!!! me questionna t-'il._

_Hummmmm, oui je dors!! répondis-je._

_Menteuse ci tu dormais vraiment t'aurait pas parlé._

_C'est toi qui ma réveiller!!! puis qu'est ce tu veux._

_Ben en faite heuuuu comment dire « j'ai faim »._

_A non c'est pas possible, tu te fou de moi tu penses qu'à manger. Avec tout ce que tu as avalais hier soir me dit pas que tu as encore faim, puis je sortirai pas de la voiture, j'ai pas envie je bougerai pas d'un seul centimètre._

_Ah oui tu veux parier!!!!! me dit t'-il._

Il sortît de la voiture, ouvra la portière de mon côté et me souleva. Cependant avec mon entrainement je ne me laissa pas faire et je répliqua. Nous nous bâtîmes pendant 5 minutes, on aurait dit de vrai gamin!!!!!

A bout de souffle et surtout bien réveiller nous allions prendre notre petit déjeuner.

Cette matinée ne fût pas bien longue, et je décida de me rendre au commissariat en début d'après-midi.

**Point de vue de l'inspecteur :**

Personnellement je trouve l'affaire Swan un peu bizarre, comment un animal aurait pu vider la mère et le père de leur sang qui plus et sans aucune blessure grave apparente. Et dans ce cas pourquoi la petite fille à t'-elle était épargnée. Certes elle était recouverte de sang mais ce n'était pas le sien, pauvre gamine si elle se réveille j'espère au moins qu'elle ne se rappellera pas l'horreur quelle à vécu.

L'autopsie à conclu a une agression causés par un animal, donc un accident.

Mon téléphone sonna et la secrétaire m'annonça que Isabella Swan était arrivée, je lui dît alors de me l'envoyer.

Au début de l'enquête je me suis dit quelle devait surement être perdu depuis quelle n'avait plus ses parents puis en recueillant les témoignages des voisins je les plaint. Malheureusement j'avais eu une enfance identique à la sienne, mes parents ne me portaient guère d'attention alors j'ai compris que sa avait dû lui enlever un poids. Certes elle serait triste mais pas autant que si elle avait eu une vie et une entente parfaite avec eux.

Le plus grand malheur était la petite dans tout sa. Soudain quelqu'un tapa à la porte et m'arracha à mes réflexions.

_Entrez!!!!! dis-je_

_Bonjour inspecteur humphrey, je suis isabella swan et heu vous m'avez laisser un message à la réception de l'hôpital, et lui c'est Jacob Black un ami à moi. Me répondit t'-elle,_

_Je vous en prie asseyez-vous!!! J'ai quelques petite chose à régler avec vous concernant vos parents._

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Comment à animal pouvait t'-il arriver à faire autant de dégât à lui tout seul, car même si c'était un ours, mon père sortait toujours avec une arme et il aurait pu lui tirer dessus ou je ne sais pas, mais faire quelque chose. J'étais en rogne car si il avait eu l'intelligence de se servir de son arme tina ne serait sûrement pas dans cette état.

Maintenant je devais repartir à forks pour organiser les obsèques. Étant donné que je n'était pas majeure Jake avait dû appeler son père pour que ce soit lui qui récupère les corps. Il avait accepté gentiment, je crois qu'il était persuadé d'avoir une part de responsabilité dans l'accident. Il se disait que si il ne les avait pas invité ce soir là et ben il serait encore en vie. Mais à quoi bon se torturer l'esprit aucun remord ne les fera revenir à la vie.

**Point de vue de Jacob :**

J'ai failli m'étouffer quand l'inspecteur à résumé les conclusions de l'autopsie!!!!!! Un animal non mais franchement là faut dire que c'est un peu gros même moi j'y croit pas un seul instant. Les blessures qu'il avait été superficielle selon ces dire alors comment ont-il pu être vider de leur sang, je trouvait cette histoire de plus en plus bizarre.

Si nous les Quileutes pouvait nous transformez en loup, pourquoi les autres légendes de ma tribu serait-elle fausse. J'y réfléchis pendant quelques instant et la seule explication et j'y trouvait c'était les vampires. Après tout ils sont censé boire du sang humain et sortir que la nuit puis je me dit que c'était absurde mais que j'allais quand même vérifier juste à cas où. Après avoir dit au-revoir a Tina nous avons donc repris la direction de Forks, a cet heure-ci il n'y avait plus d'embouteillage et nous arrivions assez rapidement. Bella me demanda si je voulais quelle me dépose devant la réserve, est j'avoue je n'avait pas très envie quelle fasse le reste du chemin toute seule, alors je lui est répondu que ce n'était pas la peine et que je rentrerais plus tard chez moi en coupant par les bois, elle eût l'air apeuré mais ne m'en dit rien.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivé devant chez elle, elle ma demanda si je voulais boire ou manger, et j'acquiésa volontiers. Après 1 heure je suis partie et aussitôt arrivé à la lisière des bois je me transforma.

Sa me fît une sensation étrange ca faisait presque 5 jours que que je n'avait pas pris l'apparence d'un loup et d'emblée mon esprit se connecta à ceux des autres. Il vît la moindre image et les moindre parole de mon séjour a Seattle, on se rejoignit derrière la maison de Sam « l'alpha » et les discussions commencèrent. Je leur fît part de ma théorie selon laquelle d'après moi ce n'était pas un animal mais plutôt un vampire qui avait fait ça et tout le monde se mit a rigoler mise à part Sam.

J'étais furieux que les autres se foutent de moi, et soudain Sam prit la parole...

_Il a raison bande d'imbécile, en maintenant taisez vous et suivez moi._

Tout le monde était sidéré et même si j'entendais pas les pensés des autres je savais que ça partait dans tout les sens.

Sam nous amena devant la maison des Clearwater et rentra. Personne n'osa bouger et au bout de 5 longue minutes il ressortit ( c'était pas trop tôt car mon cerveau était en ébullition ) . Il nous ordonna de rentrer et peu de temps après nous mon père et d'autre membres nous rejoignirent.

C'est alors qu'il nous exposa la réalité. Les vampires existait vraiment et c'est pour ca que leah la soeur de Seth avait commençait sa mutation le soir de l'accident. Si trop de vampires traine dans les parages les nombres de loup augmente. Contrairement à nous Leah avait bien accepté la faite quelle soit devenu un loup ou une louve. Ensuite il nous expliqua le traité que mon arrière grand père avec passé avec des vampires végétariens ( végétariens non mais j'aurais vraiment tout entendu ). Un certain Carlisle Cullen ( se nom me rappelait quelque chose mais comme je n'aimais pas réfléchir j'arrêtai aussitôt d'y pensé ).

En sortant de cette réunion improvisé tout le monde était déboussolé.

On nous avait expliquer certaines caractéristiques des vampires : le fait qu'-il est la peau blanche et froide ou encore les yeux cernés, le corps froid et dur comme un glaçon. Tout le contraire de nous les Quileutes!!!!!!

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Une fois Jake partie j'avais comme prévu pris un bon bain chaud et me suis endormie dedans.

Ce qui me réveilla c'était le fait que l'eau commençait a devenir froide et j'avais aurait du froid.

Mes parents de leur vivant nous avait toujours interdit d'avoir un ordinateur ou de naviguer sur internet mais ils en avaient quand même un dans leur chambre. Pour les besoins de ma mère. Je décida donc de m'y rendre pour effectuer quelques recherche.

Arrivée devant la porte de leur chambre je tourna la poignée mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas ( ils la fermaient toujours à clefs ).

_Et merde!!!!!!_

Je me mis à réfléchir et je pensa que la fenêtre de la chambre était quelque peu défectueuse. Je sortit et pris l'échelle qui se trouvait dans le garage et aussi un tournevis( j'espère que les voisins ne me verront pas ).

Au bout de quelques secondes d'acharnement la fenêtre s'ouvrit et je rentra dans la chambre de mes parents. La pièce était impeccablement bien rangé et sa sentait le renfermait. J'entrepris alors de faire quelques recherche sur les légendes Quileutes mais malheureusement je n'obtenue que très peu de résultat concluant, sauf peut être une librairie qui se trouvait à port-angeles.

Sa faisait 2 heures que je surfais et la fatigue me gagna peu à peu, alors j'allai me coucher.


	9. Chapitre 8 C'étais pas mon jour

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Le lendemain matin le réveil fût difficile, je savais que la journée qui m'attendais aller être rude. Tout d'abord je devais me rendre à la Push ( réserve Quileutes ) pour aider Billy à organiser les obsèques, ce qui d'après moi nous occuperez une grande partie de la matinée, et ensuite si j'ai le temps j'aimerais me rendre à la librairie de Port-Angeles.

Je pris mon petit déjeuner dans la cuisine et me remémora les disputes que j'avais eu dans cette pièce avec mes parents, ensuite je monta pour faire ma toilette et une fois maquillé et coiffé ( une queue de cheval pas très compliqué à réaliser ) je m'assis devant mon placard pour regarder ce que je pouvais enfiler. Hélas tout les habits un peu banal ou passe partout que j'avais été au sale.

Après une longue réflexion j'enfila un jean un trop moulant à mon goût ( couleur noir laqué ) et je l'accorda avec un pull col v couleur violine. Je n'avais jamais mis ces vêtements c'était la 1er fois. Évidement mes baskets habituelle ne s'accordait pas avec ma tenue et je dû aller voir dans le placard de ma mère, la plupart de ses paires de chaussures était des escarpins à talons haut sauf une paire de mi-botte de couleur noir, certes elle avait un talon mais c'était le plus petit de tous. En me regardant dans le miroir je me suis dit que dès mon retour faudrait absolument que je fasse une lessive car il était hors de question que je me rhabille de la sorte!!!!

Soudain le téléphone sonna...

_Allô ?_

_Melle Isabella Swan ? _

_Oui c'est moi même!!!! répondis-je_

_Je me présente je suis Allison Mac Curthis, agent d'assurance et notaire au cabinet Curthis et Compagnie. Vos parents avait souscrit une assurance vie et fait un testament chez nous, il faudrait que vous veniez au cabinet pour régler les petits détails._

_Oui d'accord, dis-je , mais j'enterre mes parents demain et après je retourne sur Seattle._

_Ben passez dans l'après-midi si sa vous arrange!!!! me répondit t'-elle gentiment._

_J'essaierais. Puis je raccrocha._

Une fois dans la voiture je démarra en direction de la réserve, au moment ou j'arrivai Jacob sortit pour m'accueillir, il resta bouche bée.

_Salut!!!_

_Jake, qu'est qu'il y à ta vu un fantôme!!!! lui demandai-je_

_Euhhhhh non juste toi, t'es magnifique._

_Ah merci mais ne compte pas me voir habillé comme ça tout les jours, c'est juste que j'avais plus d'habits._

_Et ben moi je trouve que tu es très bien comme ca._

On ne m'avait jamais fait de compliment pareil et je me sentît rougir.

Billy et moi avions étés occuper une bonne partie de la matinée, ceci dit on avait bien avancé. Les faire part de décès était imprimé et prêt à être envoyé et nous avions choisi les cercueils sur un site internet qui les enverrait d'ici 12 heures à la morgue de Forks. Pendant ce temps Jacob était sortie rejoindre ses amis ( Sam, Paul , Jared, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah ) pour d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre sautés des falaises.

Billy me proposa de déjeuner avec lui et j'acceptai avec joie.

A la fin du repas lorsque nous débarrassions la table, Jacob est entré pour me proposer de venir avec lui.

_Hey bella on va chez Sam tu viens ?_

_Ben c'est que j'ai un rendez-vous avec la notaire!!_

_T'inquiète tu pourras partir quand tu voudras on ne te retiendra pas prisonnière._

_Comment ca « on » ?_

_Ben je te le présenterai!!! allez viens bouge toi._

_OK!!_

Avant de partir je salua Billy et le remercia pour tout ses efforts. Puis je suivis Jacob jusque chez Sam. Sur le chemin il m'expliqua de ne pas trop fixé Emily mais sans me donner plus d'explication.

Une fois sur place je compris vite pourquoi, elle avait une cicatrice sur le côté droit. Celle-ci partait du haut du visage et descendait jusqu'au menton. Je n'osa pas demander qu'elle en était la cause, et Jacob enchaîna les présentations, en tout ils étaient 9 dont 2 filles.

_Et Jake lança Quil c'est elle alors ta petite copine!!!_

_J'ai jamais dit que j'avais une petite copine et encore moins que c'était Bella!!! se renfrogna t'-il._

_Ah si je suis sûr que tu as dit ça lança Embry!!!_

_Non j'ai dit que c'était une copine et qu'elle était petite!!! se défenda t'-il._

_Ben elle à pas l'air si petite que ça vu de là!!! dit Quil_

_C'est normal elle à des talons répondis Emily, pour défendre Jake._

_Et de toutes façon même si j'étais sa petite amie en quoi ca te concernerait lançai-je en rigolant, vous en avez une au moins tout les deux???_

Tout le monde se mit à rire sauf Quil, lui était plutôt agité par des sortes de tremblements et je prît peur. L'agitation gagna peu à peu tout le monde et Sam nous ordonna à moi et aux autres de sortir tout de suite. De dehors ont entendait plus aucun bruit rien ne filtrait de la maison et de toute façon j'étais pressé. Je partis sans dire un mot de plus et les autres avais l'air désolé de cette incident.

En y réfléchissant sa me paru bizarre, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un prit de tremblement aussi violent. Arrivé devant le cabinet je sortis de la voiture et rentra dans le bâtiment.

Je me présenta à la secrétaire qui annonça ma présence à Mme Mac Curthis.

La porte d'un bureau s'ouvrit et elle m'invita a rentrer. Son bureau était assez vaste et peint en beige, les meubles était de couleur foncés avec une décoration contemporaine.

Mme Mac Curthis quand t'a elle, était de taille moyenne, brune, les yeux marrons et portait un tailleur jupe de couleur anthracite. Elle devait avoir la trentaine.

Elle m'expliqua alors que mes parents m'avait cédé la maison et tout se qu'il se trouvait dedans, ainsi que la voiture ( dont je me servais actuellement ). Ils avaient aussi souscrit une assurance vie de 85 000 $ qui devait m'être versé. Mais une seule conditions été requise : que je sois majeur. Hors je ne serai pas majeur avant 5 mois et pendant ce laps de temps faudrait que je me débrouille toute seule.

J'étais abattue par la nouvelle et je ne savais plus quoi dire ( quoi que depuis le début je n'avais pas parler beaucoup si ce n'ai pour dire « oui » ).

La notaire me donna alors un autre moyen d'avoir accès a tout ça sans être majeur. Me faire émancipés.

Elle m'expliqua qu'un juge pourrait très bien accepter de le faire pour l'unique raison que je n'avais plus personne et que sans ça je ne pourrais pas m'en sortir.

Elle me recommanda un avocat avec qui elle travaillait assez souvent, et me dît que l'assurance vie et la maison me serrait cédé que quand je serai émancipée. Pour que se soit prit en charge rapidement car ma situation était particulière elle prit elle même le rendez-vous, et celui ci était fixé au lendemain a 17h30. Pour avoir aussi peu d'attente je suppose qu'elle entretenait des relations intimes avec l'avocat en question.

Une heure plus tard je fût enfin sortit de son cabinet et comme il était 15h00 je décidai de me rendre à Port-Angeles.

J'y arriva assez rapidement et du demander mon chemin à des inconnus pour réussir à trouver la librairie, je tournai en rond et ça commençait à m'agacer et lorsque je l'aperçut enfin il était pas loin de 17h00 et je n'était pas sur qu'elle soit encore ouverte. De loin aucune affiche clignotante signalé qu'il y avait une librairie, elle était cachée derrière d'autre bâtiment.

Je fût étonnée lorsqu'en poussant la porte celle-ci s'ouvra. L'intérieur était sombre et un indien m'accueilli d'un air morne.

Il fût étonné de ma requête mais néanmoins il me venda le livre sans rien me dire. En refermant la porte ceci dit j'ai cru entendre « faite attention mademoiselle ne prenait pas ses légendes pour des comtes irréelle, celle ci sont toutes véridiques ».

Je m'installa dans ma voiture et commença a feuilleter, je lut une bonne partie du bouquin, j'étais fasciné par tant d'imagination.

En revenant à la réalité la nuit était tombé, il était 22h00!!!! comment ai-je pu être absorbé avec tant de passion. Alors je prit le chemin inverse, la ville était bondée des jeunes qui marchait tous à peu prés vers la même direction et je ne compris pas pourquoi, puis soudain j'entr'aperçut une enseigne clignotante elle était de toutes les couleurs. Il y avait un bon nombre de personne qui se trouvait devant l'entré et je compris alors qu'il s'agissait d'une boîte de nuit, mais pourquoi était t'-elle ouverte si tôt????

Je m'arrêta pour mieux observer et sur l'enseigne était écrit :

**RESTAURANT ET BAR MUSICAL**

Sa tombe bien j'avais faim, heureusement que j'avais fait quelques économie ou sinon je n'aurait rien pu faire, puis à vrai dire avec toutes les règles que j'avais eu je voulais découvrir ce que c'était qu'une boîte de nuit!!!!

Je remarqua alors que le videur demanda la carte d'identité à beaucoup de fille et soudain je fut prise de panique, mais arrivée à mon tour une bagarre éclata et le videur fut pris dedans. Ce qui m'arrange fortement, alors j'en profitai pour me faufiler à l'intérieur.

Je n'aurai pas imaginé ca comme ça, c'était sombre et la musique était au plus fort, sa empestait la cigarette et les gens dansait comme des fous!!!!! Malgré tout ca me plaisait et je décidai rapidement d'y rester un peu, plusieurs garçon m'accosta mais je n'avais pas envie de répondre alors je les ignorait. Arrivé au bar le barman me demanda se que je voulais boire et franchement je n'avais aucune idée de se qu'on servait dans des endroits pareils et je n'allai tout de même pas demander un verre d'eau, à côté de moi un garçon demanda un whisky-coca et je prit la même chose.

Je prît une grande gorgée car j'avais vraiment soif et je m'étouffa, personne ne sembla la remarquer, le liquide descendu maladroitement et il me brula la gorge et l'œsophage. Jamais je n'avait gouter quelque chose de semblable!!!! Au bout d'un certain temps ma tête à commencer à tourner ( quel sensation étrange ), j'avais un peu danser mais pas énormément. Dans la boîte il y avait une grande horloge numérique qui affichait 1h30, en réalisant l'heure je sortis de la boîte pour rentrer sur Forks, dans moins 12 heures l'enterrement des mes parents aura lieu et il fallait que j'y sois, hors le temps que je rentre il serait déjà 2h30 et au levée du soleil j'aurai du mal à émerger.

Je prit alors la chevrolet rouge en direction de Forks mais j'oublia de mettre ma ceinture, manque de chance je me fît contrôler par la police et l'inspecteur me demanda de souffler dans le ballon, ce que je fît.

Le verdict tomba , « veuillez descendre du véhicule mademoiselle et nous accompagnés au poste de police » , et ben décidément c'était ma veine.

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

Me faire arrêter pour conduite dangereuse, c'était le comble j'étais le prédateur le plus dangereux qui puisse exister sur terre et je me suis fait embarqué pour une seule limitation de vitesse que je n'avais pas respecter. Heureusement que j'étais un vampire végétariens ou sinon à l'heure qu'il est ces deux inspecteurs de police serait déjà mort.

Je m'ennuyai ferme dans ce commissariat et l'odeur du sang humain bien que je soit habitué à la sentir me fit frémir.

Soudain une odeur plus forte que les fortes me fit vaciller, j'ai bien cru pendant l'espace de 2 petite seconde que j'allai tout dévaster.

Sa sentait si bon que j'en avait l'eau à la bouche, une fragrance pareil ne devrait pas exister, impossible d'y résister.

Enfin je l'appercut, une jeune fille brune les yeux chocolat, à ce moment précis je sus que je ferais tout pour la protéger, elle paraissait si fragile.

Elle était d'une beauté surnaturelle.

Lorsqu'elle passa à côté de moi je ne perçut rien dans son esprit, je pouvais lire dans les pensés de tout les gens ici présent mais les siennes étaient impénétrable. Je la fixai mais elle ne semblai pas y prêter attention, pourtant toutes les humaines en temps normal me remarqué assez rapidement mais là rien du tout, cela faisait prés d'une heure que je la regardai sans relâche et toujours rien, j'avais beau ne pas avoir des cœur ni de conscience mais sa me fit un pincement.

L'inspecteur qui m'avait arrêter revint prés de moi et me colla une amende de 170$, pour moi cette somme ne signifiait rien du tout. Ensuite je fut relâché.

J'étais obsédé par cette fille et je décida de rester dans ma voiture à l'attendre. Au bout de 2 heures interminables d'attente elle n'était toujours pas sortie et je décida d'aller voir.

A l'accueil la femme ne voulait rien me dire car je n'était pas un membre de sa famille.

En tant que vampire j'ai un certain pouvoir et celui-ci consiste à « hypnotiser les gens » . Pourquoi m'en passait........

J'usa de mon charme auprès de la secrétaire et celle-ci me dévoila tout les renseignements dont j'avais besoin, la jeune fille s'appelait Isabella Swan et ils l'avaient mise en cellule de dégrisement en attendant qu'elle puisse sortir et lui avait refiler une amende de 230$. Je la paya et me fit passer pour un membre à part entière de sa famille, la secrétaire me crût sans un mot.

Elle rempli les papiers de sorti et m'annonça que d'ici 5 minutes elle serait dehors. Je retourna alors à ma voiture et soudain une autre idée me vint à l'esprit.

**Point de vue de Bella : **

L'inspecteur m'annonça que un membre de ma famille était venu me chercher et qu'il avait payé mon amende. Je fut plus qu'étonnée sachant pertinemment que je n'avais plus personne mais ceci-dit je ne fit pas part de mes réflexions à l'inspecteur.

A l'accueil je demanda comment s'appelait la personne qui m'avait fait sortir et ou cette personne était-elle passé, la secrétaire semblait de ne plus se souvenir de rien, étrange quand même.

A la sortie du commissariat un taxi m'attendais et le chauffeur me héla. On aurait dit un dieu il était d'une beauté sur-réaliste.

Trop exténué par cette journée et surtout par cette nuit je monta dedans sans rien dire, je ne pensai pas qu'un homme aussi beau puisse exister et encore moins être chauffeur de taxi . Durant le trajet j'eus tout le loisir d'observer le chauffeur, il était jeune et blanc comme un linge, de larges cernes violettes se dessinait autour de ses yeux, ses yeux étaient de couleur or ( sa me rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais comment réfléchir avec un être aussi parfait devant soi ).

Sa beauté ma frappa de plein fouet lorsqu'il se retourna vers moi, pour me dire....

_C'est l'adresse indiqué vous êtes arrivez!!!!_

En effet j'étais devant chez moi!!!!

_Je sortis alors mon porte-feuille et le chauffeur m'indiqua qu'une personne avait déjà payé._

En remontant l'allée jusqu'à la porte de chez moi, je me précipita, soudain j'eus l'impression d'être observée et me suis dit que en faite c'était peut être un psychopathe qui avait fait tous sa pour moi.

Une fois arrivé il était 6 heures du matin je devais me lever dans 2 heures donc autant ne pas me coucher!!!

En attendant je repensais au chauffeur de taxi, il avait surement du me trouver pitoyable.


	10. Chapitre 9 Sombre funéraille

**Point de vue d' Edward :**

L'idée du chauffeur de taxi m'était venu subitement, lorsqu'elle était sortie du poste j'avais essayer de l'hypnotiser pour qu'elle monte dans le taxi sans rechigner. Mais à mon grand étonnement mon don n'avait pas marché sur elle. Cependant elle était quand même montée.

Mais qui était donc cette fille qui ne prêtait aucune attention à moi et qui ne succomber pas à mon charme!!! Cette question ne cessait de me hanter car jamais auparavant une humaine en avait été capable.

Je retourna chez moi à Seattle mais j'eus l'impression qu'une ficelle invisible nous reliez, et celle-ci se tendait de plus en plus avec la distance, décidément je ne pouvais pas être loin d'elle.

A peine je poussa la porte que Alice ma sœur se jeta sur moi.

_Edward ou étais tu passé ?? J'ai eu une trouille bleu me dit t'-elle apeuré._

_J'avais besoin de m'aérer!!!_

_Arrête de mentir, j'ai eu une vision tu étais au poste de police et tu voulais sautais sur une fille, tu la aider à sortir et tu t'es fait passé pour un chauffeur de taxi pour la ramener jusque chez elle!!!!_

_Oui est alors c'est si malsain de vouloir aider!._

_Non, mais son odeur ta mis l'eau à la bouche, alors dit la vérité, est ce que tu l'as tué!!!!! me dit t'-elle d'un air réprobateur._

_Non je ne suis pas un monstre._

_Oh Edward je suis désolé de t'avoir accusé à tord, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai cru que tu en étais capable c'est stupide, tu es l'être le plus adorable que je connaisse. _

_Si j'étais adorable je ne serai pas condamné à l'enfer!!! lui répondis-je amèrement._

_Personne ne sait quel sort nous ai destiné, et certes tu es un vampire mais tu n'ai pas mauvais, la preuve tu as fait part d'une grande gentillesse ce soir avec cette jeune fille. D'ailleurs c'est assez étrange car ma vision était flou, ca ne m'était jamais arrivé. Toi, je te voyais clairement et elle je ne la voyais qu'à moitié. Ça ma beaucoup perturbé, je n'ai pas réussi à me focaliser entièrement sur elle._

Je lui fit part de mes observations de cette nuit et je lui mentionna le fait que l'hypnose n'ai pas fonctionné ainsi que mon don personnelle. Sa l'étonna à elle aussi. Peu de temps après je me retira auprès d'elle pour allait parler à Carlisle.

Je lui expliqua les sensations que je ressentais pour cette fille, le fil invisible qui se tendait si je m'éloignai d'elle et je lui demanda de déménager à Forks la ville ou elle habite. Il me demanda n'y son prénom ni son nom puis il hésita pendant 10 minutes et me metta en garde. Si je m'éprenais d'une humaine toute notre famille serai alors en danger car si elle perçait notre secret à jour et qu'elle le dévoilais tout serait terminé, il y avait cependant une autre raison plus importante : LES VOLTURIS. Dans notre monde les volturis sont considérés comme une famille royal, la plus puissante qui soit. C'est le trio par excellence, ils sont avides de pouvoir et ne cesse de s'agrandir.

En y réfléchissant bien, il aurait fallu qu'on déménage dans moins d'un an car les personnes que mon père côtoyait au travail se posait certaines questions, sa faisait 5 ans qu'il travaillait à l'hôpital et il n'avait toujours pas

**Point de vue de Bella : **

J'étais trop fatigué pour conduire jusqu'au cimetière et j'appella Angela pour savoir si elle pourrait passé me récupérer avant de partir, évidement elle accepta. L'heure de la mise en terre était fixé à 11h00. Il me restait 2h00 avant l'arrivée d'Angela et je ne sus pas quoi faire.

En passant devant un miroir j'aperçus alors mon reflet et me rendis compte que je n'avais toujours pas fait tourner de lessive, c'était l'occasion de le faire, mais malheureusement je savais qu'aucun de mes habits ne serait sec d'ici 2 heures, il faudrait que je retourne voir dans le placard de ma mère. Je mis la machine en route et alla me doucher. L'eau brûlante coulait sur mes cheveux et dans mon dos, sa me détendis.

Avec la nuit que j'avais passée j'en avais besoin!!!!! En sortant de la douche je mis une touche de blush et de mascara mais rien de bien sophistiqué ( de toute façon j'avais une mine affreuse ), ensuite je fouilla de fond t'en comble le placard et je découvris un tailleur de couleur noir, c'était l'ensemble idéal, je l' accorda avec une paire d'escarpins de la même couleur.

Un klaxon retentit et je jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, c' était Angela.

Je descendit les marches en prenant mes précautions car je n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude des talons, je prît mes clefs au passage et referma la porte derrière moi.

Le ciel était rempli de nuages, le temps était couvert et étouffant on aurait dit qu'il allait pleuvoir.

_Salut bella me dit Angela!!!_

_Salut comment ça va ?_

_Moi sa va, sa serait plutôt à toi de me répondre, tu as une mine de déterrée, ohhhh pardon excuse moi ce n'était qu'une expression._

_C'est pas grave!!! répondis-je _

Le reste du chemin se fit en silence, et nous arrivâmes rapidement. Les gens était venu nombreux et certaines personnes qui était présente n'avait pas reçu de faire-part mais je ne fis pas de réflexion, après tout qu'il soit proche ou pas de mes parents ne me concernait pas. Au loin 3 personnes ( deux hommes dont un noir et une femme rousse )regardait dans ma direction et je les observa, je ne les connaissait pas mais ils étaient tous du beauté surnaturelle et sa me rappela soudain Le chauffeur de taxi et le Dr Carlisle Cullen, je ne sus pourquoi je fis la déduction qu'ils étaient de la même famille. J'arrêtai de les observer pour accepter les condoléances que les gens me présentait.

Les cercueils était clos et j'entendis les gens se demander si ils étaient réellement à l'intérieur, les frais de tout ça c'est Billy et le reste des Quileutes qui les avait pris en charge je leur rembourserai quand l'assurance me serais versé.

Le prêtre fit son discours et me demanda si je voulais parler à mon tour, franchement je n'avais rien prévu et je n'y avais même pas songé, mais j'acquiésa car ou sinon les commères sans serait donné à cœur joie. Au passage je prit Jacob avec moi, j'avais besoin d'un ami à mes côtés.

_Comme pas mal d'entre vous le savent la vie n'a pas toujours était tendre avec moi, et pourtant mes parents reste et resteront ce qu'ils étaient à mes yeux : L'amour !!! Ils ont commencez leur vie de couple ensemble il y à des années, nombre d'entre vous on assistait à tout les évènements qu'il soit heureux ou pas, malheureusement ils ont aussi fini leur vie de couple ensemble et vous êtes toujours présent. Le décès n'ai pas une chose facile à accepter, j'ai moi même du mal à y faire face et je........_

Je fût alors prise de sanglot incontralable, mes paroles m'ont frappé de plein fouet, je n'avais pas pleuré leurs morts et sa venait maintenant. A mes côtés Jacob ne savait pas quoi faire.

Sans plus un mot je m'écroula par terre, mes genoux touchèrent le sol et je mis à hurler de douleur. J'eus l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser, le prête annonça la fin de la cérémonie et les gens peinés de me voir comme ça retournèrent à leurs voitures sans me décrocher un regard. Pendant ce temps Jacob s'était assis à mes côtés et me bercer doucement en me murmurant une berceuse, je n'arrivai toujours pas à me calmer alors il me souleva et me ramena jusqu'à chez moi.

Il me posa sur le canapé et je m'endormis. Je ne comprenais rien à mes rêves ils étaient invraisemblable.

Je vis Jacob marchant avec un loup puis ensuite je vis Le Dr Cullen, le chauffeur de taxi, et les 3 personnes du cimetière suivit de 2 mots : SANG FROID.

Je me réveilla en sursaut et je découvris Jake qui dormait par terre au bas du canapé.

J'étais persuadé d'avoir déjà vu le mot « sang froid » quelque part et je me rappela du livre que j'avais acheté à Port-Angeles, je me précipita vers ma voiture et le récupéra.

J'alla m'asseoir dans la cuisine pour le survoler quand le mot me sauta au yeux. Je relus alors le passage entier, l'histoire parlait des vampires et de leur caractéristique : beauté surnaturelle, peau glacée, leurs yeux changent de couleur, je failli m'évanouir en faisant le rapprochement de ces caractéristiques avec le Dr Cullen. Ce n'était pas possible, les vampires n'existait pas, et une phrase résonna alors dans mon esprit : faite attention mademoiselle ne prenait pas ces légendes pour des comtes irréelle, celle-ci sont toutes véridiques.

Il faudrait que j'approfondisse mes recherches mais pour l'instant l'heure du rendez-vous avec l'avocat approchés.

Une partie du linge était sec et j'enfila un bas de survêtement avec un pull marron, mon mascara avait coulé et j'alla me démaquiller.

Ensuite je réveilla doucement Jacob et lui dit que je me rendais à l'avocat qu'il n'avait qu'à rentrer chez lui. Je le remercia de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi et le ramena jusqu'à la Push.

**Point de vue d 'Edward :**

Carlisle avait pas mal de relation et nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de mal à vendre la maison de Seattle pour en acheter une à Forks. Les membres de la famille se foutait pas mal de déménager, de toute façon un endroit ou un autre c'était pareil. Seul Alice, Carlisle et Esmée savait la vrai raison de ce déménagement soudain.

Carlisle et moi étions en train de parler quand t'-il mentionna un nom qui ne m'était pas inconnu.

_C'est bizarre tout de même, j'ai une patiente à l'hôpital la petite Tina Swan..._

_Pardon ta dit quoi répétai-je ahuri._

_La petite Tina Swan me répéta t'-il calmement, pourquoi cette question._

_La fille du commissariat elle s'appelle Isabella Swan!!! répondis-je_

_C'est pas possible, Bella ou plutôt Isabella est la sœur de Tina, je les vu plusieurs fois à l'hôpital._

_Tu veux dire que tu la connait!!!!_

_Oui, elle à l'air très attaché à sa sœur, elle passe beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie, pauvre petite ses parents sont morts et ca sœur dans le coma._

Je ne sus quoi répondre à ca, Carlisle et moi nous fixions comme des gamins à qui on apprend qui parte à Disneyland.

Comment est ce possible que parmi toutes les filles sur terre je choisisse elle. Elle n'avait plus personne sur terre à part sa petite sœur. Qui allait la protéger et prendre soin d'elle dorénavant.

Je me fis la promesse de sacrifier ma vie si il le fallait pour la sauver.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

L'entretien avec l'avocat avait été bref, il allait faire toute les démarches administratives pour me faciliter la tâche. Selon lui ma requête était prioritaire sur les autres et l'urgence de la situation me donner droit à passer devant les dossiers en cours.

En tout les cas je devais avoir une réponse dans les jours suivants. Comme je n'avais pas envie de rentrer je passa voir mon coatch pour mon entrainement. Ce soir j'étais en forme, et je décida d'y rester plus longtemps que d'habitude.

J'étais exténuée lorsque je rentrai chez moi mais la fatigue que je ressentais n'était pas celle du sommeil, c'était mental comme si mes nerfs avait lâché.

Rien de tel que des tâches ménagères pour passer le temps, je récurai la maison de fond t'en comble, et elle en avait sacrément besoin, ma mère faisait le ménage mais en surface elle ne passait pas sous les meubles.

Il était 4 heures du matin quand la fatigue arriva, je m'allonga sur le divan et je sombra.

**Point de vue d'Edward : **

Après la discussion avec mon père je suis partie en direction de Forks. Lorsque j'arriva devant la maison d' Isabella toutes les lumières était allumé et je constata qu'elle faisait le ménage, elle devait surement être frappé d'insomnie.

J'attendis patiemment tout en l'observant discrètement, au bout de quelques heures elle ces endormie.

Je me suis faufilai à l'intérieur de la maison et je les regardait dormir, son sommeil était agité, je ne pu pas lire dans ses pensées même en la touchant.

Le déménagement commencerait demain matin aux aurore et ma famille serait sur Forks dans la soirée, on pourra alors prendre place dans notre nouvelle demeure.

Avant que le jour se lève je partis.


	11. Chapitre 10 Loups contre Vampires

**Point de vue de Carlisle :**

Pendant la nuit nous avons emballé tout les objets qui pouvait rentrer dans des cartons. Tout les membres de la famille donnait un coup de main, le seul à ne pas être présent, était Edward.

Après notre discussion il sait éclipsé, et n'est revenu qu'à l'aube.

Partir pour cette ville était risqué pour nous tous, mais que nous soyons d'accord ou pas Edward y serait allé. Et je ne laisserai pas mon fils se débrouillais de lui même, nous étions une famille et devions le rester.

Je fis quelques recherche pour savoir si des humains avait déjà pu résister à nos dons mais ne trouva rien, décidément cette jeune fille ne finirait jamais de m'étonner. Elle avait une force incroyable, et surtout un sacré caractère.

Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit idiote, et je doute qu'on arrive à la bluffer longtemps.

L'hôpital de Seattle avait accepter ma demande de mutation avec quelques réticences, selon leur dire il ne voulait pas perdre un aussi bon élément. Je leur exposa des arguments convaincant et notamment le fait que Forks ne bénéficiait pas de médecin assez doué pour les traumas ou autre situation particulière, tandis que Seattle avait 2 autres bon médecins qui pouvait prendre ma relève sans problème. Je les ai convaincu en moins de 10 minutes.

A l'aube les cartons était tous fini et ils ne restait plus que les meubles. Pour ca nous avions loué un camion de déménagement, ont n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'y ai pas de soleil. Contrairement à se que dise les légendes nous pouvons sortir en plein jour, les seul jour ou nous ne pouvions pas était les jours de grand soleil. Les gens aurait remarqué notre différence même un aveugle en aurait été capable. Le soleil se reflétait sur notre peau comme si il se reflétait sur un diamant, à ce moment là nous brillons de mille feu. Impossible donc de ne pas le remarquer.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Lorsque j' émergea de mon sommeil, le soleil était à son zénith, l'heure indiqué donc 12h00. Je jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et m'appercut que le temps était voilé.

Nous étions samedi et en général le samedi je faisais mes devoirs, sauf qu'aujourd'hui je ne les ferai pas car je n'était pas allé en cours de toutes la semaine, je n'y avais même pas songé une seule minute. Dans la journée j'appellerais Angela pour savoir si je peux passer récupérer les cours. Je ne compte pas être trop en retard, même si je sais que jamais je ne pourrais tout rattraper avant lundi, mais je ne pense pas que les profs m'en tienne rigueur.

Un psy m'aurait surement dit que c'était trop tôt mais à quoi bon rester enfermé. Je sais pertinemment que quoi que je fasse je ne serais plus jamais la même. Cette perte soudaine avait fait éclater mon cœur en mille morceaux et même si je parvenais à les recoller je verrais toujours les failles.

Je tournais en rond, il n'y avait plus rien à faire dans cette maison, cette nuit je l'avais récurer de fond en comble et les recoins sentait la propreté.

Comme je n'avais pas fait de sport je décida d'aller m'aérer, je pris les clefs de la chevrolet m'y installa confortablement et démarra. Je décidai d'aller à la réserve.

Le chemin n'était pas très long en voiture mais au passage je m'arrêta à la boulangerie pour me prendre un petit truc à manger. Deux vielles dames devant moi était en pleine discussion.

_- Vous savez ma chère qu'il y a de nouveau arrivant en ville!!!!_

_- Ah bon, qui est ce. Dit la grand mère curieuse dans savoir plus_

_- Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle mais d'après ce que je sais il était médecin à l'hôpital de Seattle. Sa famille et lui ont acheter la somptueuse maison qui se trouve à la sortie de la ville._

_- Et ben dit don, ils doivent avoir pas mal d'argent_

Le mot « **Seattle** » m'avait empêcher d'écouter le reste de la conversation. Sa m'avait rappeler ma petite sœur et une idée me vint à l'esprit.

Je retourna en courant à la voiture et fila en direction de l'hôpital de Forks. Arrivé à la réception je demanda à parler au médecin en chef.

_- Je suis désolé Mademoiselle mais il n'ai pas là le week-end. Me réponda la secrétaire. Mais dite moi je peux peut être vous aider,_

_- Ma sœur Tina est actuellement à l'hôpital de Seattle, elle est dans le coma, et je voulais savoir si se serait possible de la transférer vers cette hôpital car j'habite sur Forks et je ne peux pas aller la voir souvent._

_- Je crois pas que ce soit possible sans l'ordre d'un médecin, mais si vous voulez je transmet votre message au médecin dès qu'il arrive._

_- Ahhhh fis-je anéanti,_

_- Donnez moi votre nom et prénom et un numéro de téléphone ou vous joindre et on vous tiens au courant._

_- Je suis Isabella Swan. 555-014-6892_

En écrivant mon nom de famille elle avait relever la tête et m'avait regarder d'un air compatissant, je n'y fis guerre attention et partit sans un mot de plus. A présent je n'avais plus envie de rien, et encore moins d'être avec des gens. Heureusement que je n'avais pas appeler Jake avant de partir ou sinon il aurait été vexer que je ne vienne pas.

Je rentra chez moi et à l'idée d'être enfermé j'étouffais déjà, en plus il était que 13h15, j'eus l'impression que le temps passer au ralenti.

Je gara la chevrolet devant chez moi et mes yeux se posèrent instantanément sur la forêt, l'idée qui me vint était géniale. Une petite randonnée me ferai le plus grand bien, je rentra chez moi pour me changer. Chaussa mes baskets, m'attacha les cheveux en queue de cheval et j'étais fin prête.

**Point de vue d'edward :**

Heureusement pour nous le soleil n'était pas de mise aujourd'hui, le temps était couvert et humide.

Lorsque j'arrivai à Seattle, les cartons était bouclé et je dû aller récupérer le camion de déménagement.

Quand je me gara devant la maison, le challenge commença, c'était à celui qui porterais le plus mais il ne fallait pas être seulement fort, il fallait aussi de la rapidité.

Le camion fut charger en moins de 1h30 et le gagnant ou du moins la gagnante fût Alice!!!!! Je me demande comment elle à fait, sa aurait du être soit Emmet ( le plus fort ) soit moi ( le plus rapide ).

A présent elle se régalait de se moquer de nous, enfin plus de Emmet que de moi car moi je suis foutiste. Elle peux se foutre de ma gueule autant que bon lui semblera je lui ferais pas le plaisir de répliquer.

Mon frère quand ta lui, y mettait les deux pieds à chaque fois et tout le monde le sait avec lui ca ne loupe jamais.

Carlisle avait pris le camion et était accompagné Esmée. Alice et jasper était ensemble dans leur voiture et Rosalie, Emmet, et moi dans l'autre.

Le trajet depuis Seatlle n'était pas bien long et soudain mon télèphone sonna. L'écran affiché Alice.

_- Edward j'ai eu une vision Isabella était dans la forêt de Forks avec 3 vampires, il n'était pas très commode, je pense qu'il vont lui faire du mal._

Aussitôt je raccrocha et fît part de ma conversation à Emmet et Rosalie, Celui ci accéléra sans même que je lui demande, nous arriveront à Forks dans 20 minutes.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Lorsque je fut a couvert sous les arbres je remarqua l'humidité qui était présente autour de moi, les arbres était imbibé d'eau, et sa sentait la terre mouillé. Je n'avais évidemment pas de montre ni de portable donc je ne savais pas qu'elle heure il était, mais sa ne devait pas faire longtemps que je marchais, je dirais 10 mn. Je ressentais une soif qui montait de plus en plus dans ma gorge, sa commençait à me brûler, ma bouche était de plus en plus pâteuse et comme une idiote je n'avais pas pensé à prendre de l'eau. Il fallait que je trouve un point d'eau ou sinon j'allai me déshydrater, sa devenait urgent. Mes jambes était faible et ma vue commençait déjà à se troubler, je me haïssais de ne pas y avoir pensé quel sotte que je faisais.

Puis un bruit d'eau parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles et la tout mes sens était à l'affut je ne savais pas dans quel direction allé mais je suivais le bruit. Celui ci se fît de plus en plus fort et entr'aperçut au loin un petit ruisseau entre les buissons, je m'y précipita et avala l'eau fraiche en grande quantité, sa me fit instantanément du bien et la brûlure s'apaisa.

Un bruit derrière moi me fît sursauter et je découvrit 3 personnes ( 2 hommes dont un noir et 1 femme rousse ) ils étaient tout les 3 d'une beauté surnaturelle.

C'était les mêmes personnes que j'avais vu au cimetière. Je me rappelle m'être dit qu'ils paraissaient assez gentil de loin mais de près ils me semblaient dangereux. Une bouffée de peur s'empara de moi est je m'évanouis.

**Point de vue de Jacob :**

Sam les autres et moi avions flairé une odeur de vampire, et sa puait sérieusement ils ne devaient surement pas en avoir qu'un.

Tout bien compté ils y en avait trois, en y réfléchissant c'était le plus grand rassemblement qu'on ai eu depuis que ces Cullen était partit de la ville. Tout le monde trouvait ca étrange que de vampires soit dans la ville, je ne sais pas ce qui pouvait les intéresser ici mais ils allaient vite déguerpir.

Et d'un seul coup je me stoppa nette, une idée absurde m'était passé dans la tête et évidement les autres loups l'avait vu aussi. Je repensais aux parents de Bella et à l'inspecteur qui disait que c'était un animal qui les avait vidé de leur sang mais que aucune blessure grave n'avait été à l'origine de leur morts. Qui d'autre que des vampires aurait pu faire ça et en plus Leah sait transformer se soir là ca explique beaucoup de chose en même temps.

Je sentais bien que les autres cogité sur ce qu'il avait vu eux aussi, ils se demandait si c'était possible. Sam intervena :

_- Faudra aller voir le rapport d'autopsie, au poste de police. Et maintenant dépêchez vous d'avancer ou sinon on va perdre leur trace._

Cette révélations nous avait tous chambouler et nous essayons tous de focaliser notre esprit sur les vampires mais une part de moi était encore en train d'y songer.

En l'espace ce 2 mn ont avait parcouru le chemin qui nous menait jusqu'au vampire, et effectivement ils étaient trois. Les 3 s'arrêterent net en voyant une meute de loup sortir des buissons, ils étaient surpris. On les avait entendu discutaient pour savoir qui aller goûter l'humaine en premier. Elle était là allonger sur le sol, elle nous tournais le dos, et d'un seul coup je réalisa que c'était Bella!!!!!

La rage monta en moi, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, tous les démembrer pour les brûler.

On était 8 ( loups )contre 3 ( vampires ), et d'un seul coup 5 autres vampires sont apparût, malheureusement pour nous la bataille ne nous serait surement pas favorable.

**Point de vue d' Edward :**

Bella était allongée sur le sol face à moi et je remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas encore était mordu, néanmoins l'envie de tué ces vampires ne me quitta pas pour autant, je fût surpris en voyant des loups, je ne pensai pas qu'il y en avait encore et pour cause ils étaient nombreux. Je pu lire dans leur esprit, ils ne voulaient aucun mal à Bella, c'était une amie proche d'un de leur.

Sans réfléchir je me jeta sur le 1er qui était proche de moi, c'était un traqueur né, les images d'une famille qu'ils avaient tués récemment lui traversèrent l'esprit mais je ne me focalisa pas dessus.

Emmet me donnait un coup de main et ensemble nous l'avons démembrer et brûler. Alice, Jasper et Rose se chargèrent du noir et su fût comme pour nous assez facile. S'en était décevant.

La fille rousse quand t'-a elle s'était enfui et les loups était partie juste derrière elle. Je ne pense pas qu'il réussiront à l'attrapé, son don est « l'évasion ». Elle est maître dans son art.

Une fois la bataille terminé je m'intéressa à Bella. Elle était toujours inconsciente.

_- Putain, Edward ces qui cette humaine et pourquoi on se bat pour elle ? Me demanda Rosalie violement._

_- Ma protéger!!!! rétorquai-je_

_- Ah non, hors de question ne me dit pas que tu tes épris d'une humaine, tes complétement fou!!!_

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton approbation pour quoi que soit!!!!_

_- Mais tu as besoin de celle de Carlisle. Et ne me dit pas qu'on déménage ici à cause d'elle._

_Les autres nous regardait sans rien dire, et enfin Carlisle et Esmée arriva._

_- Ne me dit pas que tu es d'accord avec ça!!! lança Rosalie à Carlisle._

La seule réponse qui donna est …

_- Je ne laisserais pas mon fils, seule au monde et coupés de tous même si cela implique une humaine._

_- Je rêve, toi aussi tes devenu fou!!_

_- Ne parle plus jamais sur ce ton là à ton père, lança Esmée. Les décisions ce n'ai pas à toi de les prendre et encore moins de les discuter._

Rosalie énervée s'en alla. Pour essayer de la raisonner Emmet la suivait.

Les loups refirent alors leurs apparitions, ils étaient méfiants à notre égard. Leurs chef se transforma en humain et les autres en firent autant, ils étaient nus comme des vers et heureusement pour eux leur short était accrochés à leurs chevilles.

Mon père prit la parole.

_- Qui êtes vous!!! Nous demanda le chef._

_- Je suis Carlisle Cullen et voilà ma famille. Nous habitons la ville._

_- AH bon et depuis quand ? Aucun vampire n'habite à Forks._

_- Nous emménageons aujourd'hui. Dans le passé j'ai signé un traité avec la tribu Quileutes. Nous sommes autoriser à séjourner dans la ville si nous ne tuons personne et que l'on ne dépasse pas les limites définie. Tenez j'ai encore le papier._

L'alpha lu le papier en silence et le fit passé à ses congénères. L'un d'entre eux me regardait de travers, et je compris qu'il se demandait pourquoi les autres et moi ont avais défendue cette fille.

Je répondis à sa question silencieuse.

_- Je l'ai rencontrer au commissariat de Seattle, elle était en cellule de dégrisement pour conduite en état d'ivresse, je l'ai aidé à sortir et l'ai ramené chez elle._

Les Quileutes me toisèrent d'un air accusateur.

_- Je lis dans les pensées, c'était tout de même pas de ma faute. Rétorquai-je._

Pendant ce temps Jasper avait du sentir l'atmosphère se tendre car il calma aussitôt les esprits rebelles.

_- Ok lança leur chef, les termes du contrat sont toujours les mêmes, vous pouvez rester dans la ville. Et au faite, moi c'est Sam._

_- Je te remercie Sam, lui dit Carlisle, voici Esméé ma femme, Alice, Jasper, et Edward sont mes enfants, et il manque juste Rosalie et Emmet._

En regardant Bella je me rendis compte qu'elle était réveiller et qu'elle nous regardez comme si ont était des monstres.


	12. Chapitre 11 Quand la vérité éclate

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Lorsque je m'étais réveiller les 3 vampires n'était plus là, mais il y avait Jacob et sa bande, et 5 autres personnes que je ne connaissait pas. Sauf peut être 2 d'entre eux, j'étais certaine que l'un était le Dr Cullen de l'hôpital de Seatlle et l'autre le chauffeur de taxi. Un peu plus loin un feu brûlait et je fut surprise, on aurait dit qu'il y avait des morceaux d'être humain dedans, je ravala alors une nausée.

Ils parlaient d'un traité passé avec la tribu Quileutes et Sam leur donna la permission de séjourner dans la ville. Mais qu'est ce que ca voulait dire et pourquoi Leah était-elle en soutien gorge au milieu de tous ses garçons qui eux ne semblait pas déranger le moins du monde par son accoutrement. Je l'ai écouter parler et je me suis dit qu'ils étaient tous fou allier. A ce moment là le chauffeur de taxi remarqua que je ne dormais plus.

_Sa va Bella lança Jake ?_

_C'est quoi tout ce cinéma!!! rétorquai-je _

_Heu rien de bien intéressant me dit-il!!!_

_Arrête de mentir!!! Sa suffit j'en ai marre de tout et même de toi._

Il prit alors un air triste et j'en profita pour me relever.

_Isabella, rester assise vous vous êtes peut être cogné la tête en tombant!!! me dit le Docteur._

_Ne me touchez pas, puis que faites vous ici, vous croyez que je ne vous ai pas reconnu Dr Cullen!!!! Et toi là bas le Brun ne fait pas l'innocent tu conduisait un taxi hein???? Et Leah qu'est ce que tu fou en sous vêtement???? Et pourquoi y à un feu qui brûle avec des restes humain, ou sont passé les trois personnes qui était derrière moi._

Tellement de question se bousculait dans mon esprit que je ne savais pas par ou commençait.

J'étais en train de devenir folle et tout le monde rester muet, personne n'ouvrai la bouche.

_Puis ce que vous êtes muet je m'en vais!!!!_

_Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Me demanda gentiment Jake_

_Non surtout pas je ne plus vous revoir, je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes exactement ni pourquoi vous avez tués ces 3 personnes mais vous me donnez tous envie de vomir!!!! Ne m'approchez pas._

_Mais Bella s'il te plaît ne me fais pas ça ont se connait depuis longtemps tout les deux._

_Le Jake d'avant était contre la violence et n'aurait surtout pas assassinés des gens. Après tout avec la barbarie que vous avez fait preuve je me demande si ce n'ai pas vous qui avez tués mes parents. Lançai-je amère._

_Il te voulais du mal, on les a empêcher de te tués. Me dit t'-il d'une voix morne._

_Ben oui c'est cela, et comment tu le sais, tes voyant toi maintenant. Puis je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne pour me défendre!!! _

Je vis Leah rigoler :

_C'est pour ça que tu tes évanouie!!!!_

_Toi ferme la, salope je ne t'ai rien demander!!! _

En un instant je me jeta sur elle et la roua de coup.

Sam et Jacob m'éloignèrent d'elle et j'entendis Embry parler

_Et merde elle va muter!!!!_

En un instant je me retrouva projeté dans les bras d'une femme, surement la femme du Dr Cullen.

Les autres membres de sa famille avait former un cercle autour de moi et je vis le chauffeur de taxi me couvrir d'un regard sensuelle, je ne comprenait plus rien.

Je reporta mon attention sur Leah et c'est là que je compris. Mon cœur s'accéléra à quelques mètres de moi seulement Leah avec était remplacé par un loup gigantesque.

Il se tenait sur 4 pattes, ses crocs dépassait de ses babines et là seule envie que j'avais été de fuir le plus loin possible.

Dans le monde réel les choses comme ça ne sont pas censée pas exister, c'est censé être et rester des mythes.

Je vis Jacob me regardait et à son tour il se transforma!!!! Je m'accrochais comme je pouvais à cette femme que je ne connaissais absolument pas et me mit a pleurer. J'avais là vue troubler et je crut apercevoir 2 personnes de plus, une blonde et un brun assez musclé cependant je ne fit guère attention. Pendant ce temps cette femme essayait tant bien que mal de me réconforter en me murmurant des mots gentils mais rien n'y faisait mes larmes redoublait, jusqu'à ce qu'un membres de leur famille s'approche de moi, en posant sa main sur mon épaule, le calme était revenu, il m'apaisait. J'étais à bout de nerfs et je m'endormis. Enfin je dirai plutôt dans un demi-sommeil car j'entendais les gens parlait autour de moi.

Une phrase me marqua c'était la voix du chauffeur de taxi, il disait :

_Non ne vous inquiétez pas nous sommes végétariens nous chassons simplement les animaux. Mais avant de tué le vampire j'ai eu une vision provenant de son esprit. Il s'agissait d'un couple et d'une petite fille dans une voiture de police, ces 3 vampires ont tués les parents. Vous savez de qui il s'agit ?_

Puis j'entendis Sam :

_Ohhhh merde, c'est bien ce qu'on pensé. C'était les parents de Bella!!!!_

_Pauvre petite!!!! dit la voix qui m'avait murmuré des mots doux à l'oreille._

_Heureusement qu'il sont morts c'est sale buveur de sang!! lança Jake_

_Nous n'aimons pas tués nos semblables, dit alors Carlisle mais là c'était une situation d'urgence._

« Semblables » Pourquoi avait-il utilisé ce mot........ Ensuite plus rien c'était le trou noir.

**Point de vue de Jacob :**

Nous avions décider qu'il était mieux pour Bella qu'elle se réveille chez elle. J'avais aussitôt proposer aux autres que ce moi qui la raméne. Sam avait passé un sacré savon à Leah. A cause d'elle, Bella était au courant de notre existence, quoi que moi ca ne me dérangeait pas. Cette famille Cullen était bizarre mais ils étaient plutôt gentil. J'ai du admettre qu'ils nous avaient donné un sacré coup de main pour éliminer les vampires. Malheureusement la rousse avait réussi à s'enfuir par la mer, et nous devrions ouvrir l'œil. Je trouvais cependant que le fils du Docteur, Edward je croit qu'il s'appelle était à mon goût un peu trop protecteur envers Bella que pouvait-il lui vouloir et surtout pourquoi Bella ne m'avait pas parler de l'incident à Seattle.

Bella était très agitée dans son sommeil, elle bougeait dans tout les sens en manquant tombé du lit, elle criait et pleurait. Je ne savais pas de quoi elle rêvait mais je ne voulais pas la réveiller.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

J'émerga tout doucement, et je me demandais si ca avait été un rêve ou pas, puis en voyant Jacob assis sur un fauteuil je compris que non.

Il me regardait mais ne parlait pas, il attendait surement que je parle la première, ben si c'est ca il sera pas déçu.

_Sors d'ici tout de suite!!!!!! lui lançai-je_

_Mais Bella écoute au moins ce que j'ai à te dire, s'il te plaît. _

_Surement pas vous êtes tous des abominations de la nature, laissé moi tranquille tous aucun que vous êtes._

Il me regarda et je vu que mais parole l'avait touché il était abattu.

_Pas la peine de prendre un air de chiot égaré, toi tu serais plutôt le grand méchant loup._

C'est parole l'avais vexé et il sortit sans un mot de plus. Il claqua la porte comme un forcenés et fit tomber un cadre qui se trouvait pas loin.

A présent je ne savais plus quoi penser, tout ce que disait le livre des légendes était donc réel. La légende des loups est donc vrai mais il y avait des paroles que j'avais entendu durant ma période de somnolence qui résonnait dans ma tête : les 3 vampires ont tués ces parents, heureusement qu'ils sont morts, nous sommes végétariens nous nous nourrissons que d'animaux......!!!!!

A en croire ce que dit le livre : peau blanchâtre, être froid, cernes violettes, changement de couleur de leur yeux j'en est vite déduit que c'était des VAMPIRES.

Pourquoi ces 3 vampires aurait tués mes parents, et pourquoi pas Tina.

C'était la fin d'après midi quand le téléphone sonna.

_Allô ? Fis-je_

_Mademoiselle Swan, c'est l'hôpital de Forks le médecin chef est arrivé et je lui est transmis votre message, il ma dit de vous appelez pour vous dire de passer au plus vite à son bureau pour signé les papiers de transfert._

_Je peux passer tout de suite!!!! dis-je enthousiaste._

_Oui bien sur pas de problème, je vais le prévenir. Son bureau se trouve au 1er étage, 1er porte à droite._

_D'accord. Merci _

J'étais tellement pressé que je ne prit même pas la peine de fermer la porte à clefs. Néanmoins je prit soin à ne dépasser les limites de vitesse autoriser. Dix minutes après je montais les marches de l'hôpital pour arriver jusqu'au 1er étage.

La porte du bureau était ouverte alors j'entra. Le docteur était dos à moi il regardait à travers la vitre.

_Je vous remercie Docteur, après ce que je traverse avoir ma petite sœur auprès de moi me ferai le plus grand bien. Lui dis-je_

_J'en suis certain. Me réponda t'-il_

Puis il se retourna et je vis Carlisle Cullen

_Ah non, c'est pas possible me dites pas que c'est vous le médecin chef, j'en ai plus qu'assez de vous et de votre famille!!!!_

Et sur ce je fis demi-tour.

_Si vous partez votre sœur ne pourra pas être transférer, je suis le seul à pouvoir l'autoriser._

_Et merde!!! vous me faite chier._

Ceci dit il avait raison et vu que je ne voulais pas laisser Tina à Seattle je m'assis tranquillement sur un fauteuil.

Avant tout je souhaiterais te parler de ce qui c'est passé cette après midi. Me dit-il.

Y a rien à dire, et je ne veux pas en savoir plus, ca fait trop de chose d'un coup et je sais ce que vous êtes pas besoin de me le cacher.

Je comprend mais il faut juste que tu sache que nous ne sommes pas méchant nous étions simplement là pour te venir en aide. Depuis que mon fils Edward te rencontrer il aspire à une seule chose « te protéger ».

Le chauffeur de taxi, balbutiai-je.

Oui, mais c'était juste une ruse pour te ramener jusqu'à chez toi, il n'ai pas chauffeur. Il est étudiant.

Je ne disais plus rien et il se décida à sortir les papiers et me les fît signer, il me disais que Tina devrait être là en début de semaine.

Ensuite je partis le cœur léger, non pas pour ce qu'il m'avait dit au sujet de son fils Edward mais plutôt grâce au fait que Tina aller bientôt arriver.

Quand j'arrivai chez moi le répondeur clignotait.

_Melle Swan, c'est Maitre Williams ( l'avocat ) je viens d'avoir une réponse positive de la juge, vous avez eu de la chance c'était une amie à moi elle à acceptait que compte tenu des conditions, votre demande d'émancipation soit accepter. Passez lundi en fin d'après midi récupérer les papiers et les signer et c'est bon tout sera en ordre. Enfin sauf les honoraires mais on verra ca directement tout les deux._

Tout adolescents de mon âge aurait fait une fête gigantesque mais pour moi ce n'était que la suite de mon malheur.

Ensuite j'appela Angela pour savoir si je pourrais passer le lendemain matin pour récupérer les cours. Elle fût étonné de ma demande mais ne dit rien, peut être pensé t'-elle que c'était trop tôt.

Je monta dans ma chambre et m'assis sur mon lit en réfléchissant à la journée que j'avais passé. Ce matin en me levant je n'aurais jamais imaginer qu'autant de chose aller m'arrivée en seulement quelques petites heures.

Cette nuit là, ce fut impossible pour moi de fermer l'œil. Si je les fermaient ne serais ce que quelques secondes les images d'aujourd'hui venait me hanter, c'était infernal.


	13. Chapi 12 Retour au lycée désagréable

**Chapitre 12 : Retour au lycée assez désagréable**

_2 jours plus tard_ …....

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Comme prévu le dimanche matin j'étais passé chez Angela pour récupérer les cours, et j'avais passé toutes la journée à travailler. En attendant ca m'éviter de trop pensé, je n'avais pas envie de me replonger dans ces histoires mais en même temps une partie de moi voulez savoir pourquoi ces 3 vampires avait tués mes parents. Quel légendes est encore vrai, les fées, les lutins, je ne savais plus sur quelle pieds danser, comment pouvez t'-on penser correctement après tant de révélation. La journée de dimanche passa rapidement tellement j'étais adsorber par mon travail et la soir je tomba comme une masse.

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

La nuit était le plus long dans ma triste vie, que faire à cette heure-ci. Depuis peu j'avais trouver une réponse, j'allai observer Bella dormir. Elle ne dormait jamais paisiblement, ses nuits était toujours peuplé de rêve, la plupart d'entre eux porter soit sur ses parents, soit sur sa petite sœur.

Je fût très surpris quand cette nuit là elle murmura mon prénom « _Edward_ », pendant un court instant je cru qu'elle c'était réveiller et m'avait reconnu. A mon grand soulagement elle dormais paisiblement pour la 1er fois depuis que j'étais là.

Lorsque que l'aube arriva je sortis de la chambre à contre cœur mais une pensé me fit sourire, je la reverrai dans 2 heures au lycée.

Rosalie n'étais toujours pas d'accord avec le fait que ma protéger soit une humaine et elle m'injuriai à longueur de journée. Elle prenait quand même la précaution de le dire dans sa tête car Esmée n'aurait pas accepter le quart des insanités qu'elle raconte. Mais je ne lui donna pas le plaisir de répliquer.

Depuis ma rencontre avec Bella mon cœur ou du moins mon existence semblait plus légère, je ne saurais expliquer les sentiments qui se bousculait à l'intérieur de moi, c'est comme si une lumière scintillait. Plus j'étais proche de Bella, plus celle-ci augmentait, elle brillait de milles-feux.

Une lumière dans le noir, c'était **MA** lumière

**Point de vue de Bella : **

Le réveil sonna et j'eus beaucoup de mal à émerger, la seule chose que je voulais c'était dormir encore et toujours, en cette instant de solitude j'aurais voulu m'endormir pour toujours. Ma vie ne ressemblait plus à rien, la seule chose qui me faisait tenir le coup c'était l'espoir que Tina finirait par se réveiller de son sommeil si profond, j'espérais presque que se soit comme « dans la belle au bois dormant », qui suffirait d'un baiser pour la ramener sur la terre.

Son corps était encore présent mais tout son être sommeillais.

Machinalement je m'habilla, avec un jean et un pull écru, me passa un peu d'eau sur la figure et ensuite je me mit un peu de blush et de mascara. Je ne prit pas le temps de déjeuner et je partis en direction de lycée.

Je savais pertinemment que je serai la 1er sur place et je devrai patienter un bon moment avant que les cours ne commencent, mais la seule envie que j'avais été d'être au grand air.

L'air frais sur mon visage et dans mon cou me réveilla, nous étions fin Avril presque début Mai, est les températures étaient toujours aussi basse. Pour couronner le tout j'avais oublié mon manteau dans ma chambre et j'étais frigorifié. Évidement le chauffage de la camionnette ne fonctionnait plus et ça depuis longtemps.

Arrivé au lycée je sortit de la chevrolet et alla m'asseoir sur un banc, de toutes façon que je sois dedans ou dehors il faisait les mêmes degrés. A cette heure-ci le lycée n'était toujours pas ouvert, j'étais donc seul. Le calme alentour m'apaisait et la brume matinale se dissipait peu à peu.

Les 30 minutes qui suivirent furent longue, le temps paraissait s'arrêter et cela m'avais permis de réfléchir.

J'essayais de me remémorer les événements de la forêt et ce fus soldé par un échec, les seules éléments qui me revenait était le moment ou j'avais ouvert les yeux. Or ce n'était pas ca qui m'intéressait je voulais revenir avant que je ne m 'évanouisse, essayait de me rappeler si je n'avais pas entendu ces vampires prononçait un mot ou une phrase, mais rien je ne voyais absolument rien et ca me frustrait.

Peu à peu les élèves arrivèrent, certains me faisait signe de la main et d'autre me regardait avec pitié. Leur pitié j'en avais rien à faire il pouvait se la garder pour eux.

Brusquement je me redressa droit comme un piquet, il y avait quelque chose ou quelqu'un derrière moi, un courant d'air glacé passa à travers mes vêtements et me fît frissonner.

En me retournant il n'y avait rien pas âme qui vive. Deux voitures que je ne connaissait pas venait de se garer sur le parking, et j'appercut aussitôt les occupants. Ce n'était autre que les Cullen. En les observant un nouveau courant d'air glacé me fis sursauter et je décida de leur tournais le dos.

J'entendis alors quelqu'un me parler _« je me dois de la protéger »_, je regarda aux alentours et ne vis personne, je devenais folle, complétement timbré, maintenant j'entendais des voix.

Edward était à 4 mètres de moi et m'observai, je me sentis gênée mais ne détourna pas le regard pour autant.

Puis d'un seul coup j'entendis une autre phrase :

_« Elle paraît si fragile et si forte à la fois, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lire dans ses pensées, je voudrais juste savoir si elle effrayais par moi ou tout simplement timide »._

Mon regard se perdit alors dans la contemplation de son corps si parfait, il étaient beau comme un apollon. Ses lèvres étaient entrouverte et j'eus qu'une seule envie, y goutais.

Je voulais le posséder.

En revenant à la réalité je fus surprise des pensées sexuelles que j'avais eu, moi qui n'avais pas connu un seul garçon je n'allais tout de même pas m'amouracher d'un vampire. Je ne savais même pas comment on faisait l'amour ou comment on embrasse. A 17 ans n'avoir jamais embrassé un garçon était inconcevable, enfin pour les autres pas pour moi.

Était -ce réellement ses pensées que j'avais entendu ou les avais-je tout simplement imaginé.

J'optai pour l'imagination ou sinon je me ferai appeler Jeanne d'arc.

Mon 1er cour était Biologie avec Mr Banner, en rentrant dans le lycée je repérais Angela, Myke et les autres. J'alla à leurs rencontre et nous parlâmes de tout et de rien sauf de mes parents et de ma sœur.

Pour la 1er fois je crut que Lauren m'adressait la parole

_Moi sans mes parents je serai perdu, je ne sais pas comment tu fais!!!_

Sans réfléchir je lui répondis

_Je fais comme que je peux, des fois c'est plus difficile que d'autre et j'ai l'impression d'être abandonnée._

Tous me regardait d'un air qui en disait long. J'avais encore halluciné, elle avait dit, mais dans sa tête et j'avais répondu à une question silencieuse.

_Je suis désolée j'ai cru que Lauren m'avais parler. Dis-je_

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

_Heu non j'ai rien dit!!!! c'est pas moi qui ai parler. _

_Tu es sur que tu vas bien Bella ? Lança Myke_

_Oui oui sa va, je suis juste un peu fatigué. _

Le fil de la conversation reprenait et la seule qui ne disait rien pour une fois c'était Lauren, elle me scrutait d'un air interrogateur.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la classe tout le monde était tourner vers mon bureau et regardait le nouvelle élève.

_Sa suffit dit Mr Banner concentrez-vous sur les travaux de ce matin!!_!

Je me sentis assaillit de regard comme persécutés. Les élèves avait reportés leurs attention sur moi et chuchoter.

J'alla m'asseoir sans rien dire et tira mon tabouret le plus loin possible de mon nouveau voisin.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit dans la même classe que moi, j'espère qu'il aura choisi des cours différents.

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

Quand t'-elle est rentrée dans la classe son parfum doux et fruité m'avait enivré. Elle avait l'odeur la plus délicate qui m'aie été donné de sentir, un agréable mélange entre la rose et le lys. C'était subtile. Malgré tout l'odeur de son sang était plus forte, j'essayais de me contrôler mais la proximité entre elle et moi m'empêcher de pensé correctement.

Ses pensées était toujours inaccessible, rien ne filtrait même pas un son.

Les travaux de Biologie commençait et nous devions nous rapproché pour travailler en équipe. Comme elle ne bougeait pas j'approcha mon tabouret du sien et je la vis frissonner.

_Tu veux commencer ? Au faite je m'appelle Edward Cullen!!!_

_Je te préférais en chauffeur de taxi au moins j'ignorais tout de toi et de ce que tu es!!!! me répondit-elle amère_

_Bon d'accord alors c'est moi qui commence, je suis enchanté de te connaître Bella!!! lui dis-je tout sourire._

Elle me jeta un regard noir et je lui fit mon plus beau sourire. Au fur et à mesure du cour je la vis sourire de temps en temps.

Son visage rayonnait lorsqu'elle souriait. Je la trouvait différente des autres filles.

_Point de vue de Bella : _

Lorsque la cloche sonna, je fut presque déçu que ce soit la fin du cours, au fond de moi j'espérais qu'il serais toujours là.

Les heures passèrent et mon ventre commençait à gargouiller, je n'avais pas déjeuner à la fin commençait à se faire sentir.

Je n'avait rien entendu provenant de la tête ou de l'esprit des gens et je commençait à croire que c'était simplement mon imagination. J'en fût soulagé.

L'heure du déjeuner approchait et la cloche sonna!!!

Accompagnée d'Angela, de Myke et des autres nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cantine, je pris mon plateau et m'assis à une table.

Les Cullen se trouvait tous à une table, ils étaient dans leur bulle, devant eux ils avaient chacun un plateau mais n'y touché pas. Pourquoi prendre à manger si on ne mange rien, c'était surement pour préserver une apparence humaine auprès des lycéens.

Une douleur commençait à me marteler les tempes et plus les minutes passait plus elle s'amplifiait. La lumière me faisait mal à la tête et j'avais mis les paumes de mes mains sur mes yeux.

Soudain je fus assaillit par les pensées de tout le monde :

_Pauvre Bella, j'ai pas envie de retourner en cours, ce soir un bon bain chaud, j'irai m'acheter un vernis rouge, bizarre les nouveaux élèves du lycée, je me la ferai bien celle la, je suis fatigué, j'ai toujours pas eu mes règles j'espère que je ne suis pas enceinte;_

Toutes ces pensées me submergeait, ma tête allait exploser, jil fallait que je sorte , je me leva et partît en courant.

Il me fallait un endroit calme, là ou il n'y avait personne, alors je décida de retourner dans la forêt.

Heureusement le lycée été juste à côté je n'avais que quelques mètres à parcourir.

Je m' écroula contre le tronc d'un arbre, ici tout était calme et reposant.

La nature me faisait du bien. J'entendis une pensée et je sus à qui elle appartenais je ne risquai rien, alors je ferma les yeux et me massa les tempes.

Un courant d'air glacé arriva ,puis une voix de ténor me murmura à l'oreille....

_Sa va ? Dis Edward_

Je ne sursauta même pas.

_Oui j'ai juste mal à la tête, mais c'est passé. Lui répondis-je_

_Pourquoi n'as tu pas eu peur à mon approche. Me questionna t'-il_

_Je t'ai entendu arriver. _

Je commençait à avoir froid et je frissonnais, alors Edward enleva sa veste et me le tendis.

Brusquement je me leva et me jeta sur lui, j'avais envie de lui, j'agrippai son coup et passa mes jambes autour de sa taille. Ma bouche trouva la sienne et j'y gouta avec plaisir.

Désolée pour les fautes. J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

Bonne lecture à tous.

J'ai commençais une autre fiction et j'aimerais bien votre avis ( un combat pour s'aimer ).


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13 : Colère et acceptation**

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Contrairement à ce que je m'attendais il n'avait pas répondu à mes baisers et m'avait repoussé violemment.

Mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et je suis retombée les fesses dans une flaque d'eau.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus je me suis enfui en courant en entendant Edward hurler derrière moi

_Bella, reviens s'il te plaît je vais t'expliquer!!!!! Me cria Edward._

Je ne voulais plus le revoir, j'avais honte. Une impulsion c'était emparé de moi et je m'étais jeter à son cou. Comment avais-je pu faire une chose aussi insensé, moi Isabella Swan qui ne connaissait rien aux garçons j'avais embrassé un vampire et me suis laissait submerger par mes émotions et mon attirance pour lui.

Comme je ne savais pas quoi faire je passa directement à l'avocat pour signer les papiers, ce fut bref. Il m'expliqua qu'il ferait passer tout les documents à Mme Mac Curthis et que l'assurance vie de mes parents me serait versés d'ici une bonne semaine. Pour le testament il faudrait que je retourne au bureau de sa collègue pour la lecture de celui-ci et la signature.

Une fois sortie de l'immeuble j'alla à l'hôpital pour savoir si Tina était arrivée.

Le Dr Cullen n'était pas là et j'avoue que j'en fut heureuse, malheureusement Tina ne serait là que mercredi, les choses ne c'était pas passé comme prévu et le transfert avait été retardé.

Cette journée m'avait énervée et je n'avait pas envie de rester enfermer chez moi alors je me suis dit que je pourrais aller m'entrainer.

_La salle d'entrainement et fermer exceptionnellement. Merci de votre compréhension._

Il voulait de la compréhension, mais ce soir je n'avait aucune envie de comprendre quoi que ce soit, j'étais à bout de nerfs.

Je fis le tour de l'immeuble et attérit dans une ruelle sombre situé à l'arrière du bâtiment. Je savais que certaine fenêtre du club donnait sur cette rue. Par chance une poubelle était situé en dessous d'une des fenêtres, j'y grimpa dessus et ouvra la fenêtre. Forks était considérés comme une petite bourgade tranquille alors parfois les gens ne vérifiait pas si tout était bien fermés.

Je me glissa à l'intérieur et me mit à l'entrainement.

Toutes mon énergie se diffusait dans la pièce, je faisait sortir la rage accumulés depuis un moment.

Je tapais à coup de pieds et de poings dans le sac remplie de sable compactés, je mettais toutes mes forces. Rien ne comptait plus à part ce que j'étais en train de faire, j'étais coupés de tout.

Soudain une main m'agrippa …..

_Bella, arrête!!!!! me dit Edward._

_Toi fou moi la paix. Rétorquai-je. Et pour ta gouverne, tu ne me fais pas peur et je ne suis pas timide non plus!!! _

_Pourquoi tu me dis ca, je ne t'ai jamais posé une tel question !!!!_

_Si tu me la poser je t'ai entendu !!!! lui dis-je en hurlant_

Sans prêter attention à lui je repris la ou j'avais arrêter et cette fois-ci il m'immobilisa.

_Lâche moi. Hurlai-je_

Il me lâcha automatiquement et sans crier gare je le roua de coup.

Il ne bougeait pas d'un seul centimètres et son visage ne laissait paraître aucune émotions alors je tapa encore plus fort et il se laissa faire sans rien dire. Il était impassible.

J'avais un trop plein d'émotion, la haine, la rage, le dégoût, la fatigue, il fallait que j'évacue tout ça. A bout de force je m'écroula par terre, je me rendait compte que Edward avait voulu me prévenir, je n'avais pas mis mes gants et mes genouillères.

Mes mains était entaillés et je saignais. Une expression que je connaissait pas apparut sur le visage de Edward, on aurait dit qu'il avait « envie ».

Mais pas une envie sexuelle, une envie du liquide rouge et chaud qui sortait de mes fallenges.

Pour la 1er fois je me rendit compte qu'il était un vampire et qu'il avait besoin de sang.

La peur me noua l'estomac.

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

L'appel du sang était fort, son odeur m'avait envahie la gorge et celle-ci commençait à me brûler. N'importe quel vampire l'aurait déjà tué mais moi je ne pouvais pas.

Comme si son cœur battait pour nous deux. Si elle mourait, je mourrais et si elle vivait, je vivais. Jamais auparavant je n'avais ressenti une sensation aussi forte, à ces côtés tout devenait possible. Même une alliance entre Humain/Vampire.

Ce fut dur mais malgré tout je m'approcha d'elle doucement, je voyais qu'elle avait peur de ce que j'allais lui faire alors j'avançais à pas de loup.

Quand je fut assez proche je la souleva de terre et parti en direction de la forêt. Elle ne me posa aucune question, elle devait surement être concentrés sur la vitesse à laquelle on se déplaçait. Nous on appelle ça « la vitesse vampirique ».

Nous arrivâmes assez rapidement et sur le pas de la porte se tenait Alice.

_Que sait-il passée ? Demanda t'-elle._

Je lui répondit silencieusement.

_Ok, fais la rentrer, Carlisle va la soigner!!_

Arrivée au salon je la déposa sur le canapé blanc et pour la 1er fois depuis 10 mn elle parla.

_Je ne voudrais pas le tâcher!!!! me dit t'-elle en rougissant._

_Ce n'ai pas grave. Tu es plus importante qu'un canapé. _

Carlisle arriva quelques secondes.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Pendant le trajet j'étais heureuse d'être dans les bras d' Edward et en même temps j'étais impressionné par la vitesse à laquelle il courait.

Je me retrouvais chez lui et entouré de vampire mais je n'avais pas peur, bien au contraire. Je me sentais en sécurité.

Pourquoi prenez t'-il soin de moi alors que plus tôt dans la forêt il m'avait rejetée. Je ne le comprenez pas.

Quand Carlisle ou plutôt le Dr Cullen arriva j'entendis un chuchotement qui venait d'Edward, il s'adressait à Alice.

_Fais attention à Jasper!!!! L'odeur du sang pourrait le mettre en transe._

Je m'avais pas saisi le sens de la phrase, alors je posa la question.

_Pourquoi faut-il faire attention à Jasper!!! Demandai-je gentiment._

Alice et Edward me regardèrent ahurie. J'avais encore halluciné.

_Heu désolé, bégayai-je, je croyais avoir entendu Edward s'adressait à Alice._

Le feu me monta aux joues et je pouvais devinait que j'étais devenu toute rouge.

_Tu n'as pas halluciné, me dit Alice pour me rassurer. Seulement Edward ne la pas dit à voix haute. Il la exprimer silencieusement, dans sa tête._

Je devenais encore plus rouge.

_Pourquoi as tu honte. Me demanda la femme du Docteur._

_J'en sais rien!!! répondis-je _

_Est ce que tu entends les pensées des gens. Me demanda t'-elle._

Comment expliquer ce qui m'arrivait depuis ce matin. J'avais l'impression de devenir folle. Sa ne mettait jamais arrivé auparavant alors pourquoi maintenant.

Pendant ce temps Edward avait pris la parole.

_Tout à l'heure elle ma répondu à une question que je mettais posé ce matin en la voyant. Cette question était silencieuse aussi. Sur le coup ca ma paru bizarre mais je n'ai pas percuté._

_Alors elle serait télépathe!!!! dit Alice étonnée. _

_Je ne sais pas du tout mais on devrait faire quelques recherche. Dit Carlisle. _

Carlisle me demanda de l'accompagner à la cuisine pour qu'il me soigne, et je le suivait sans rien dire.

Dans la pièce il n'y avait aucun tabouret et les ustensiles de cuisine sentait encore le neuf.

Il me souleva de terre pour me poser sur le comptoir et encore une fois mon joues tournèrent vers la couleur rose.

Cependant il ne fît aucun commentaire. Pendant qu'il s'occupait de mes plaies ont parlés de tout et de rien, mais ce qui amina notre conversation était Tina. Il voulait savoir comment elle était avant son accident, et il était désolé du retard qu'avait prit son transfert.

Il ne me parla pas une seule seconde de mon soit disant don de télépathe, et je l'en remercia.

Lorsqu'il eu finit, il rassembla les cotons imprégnés de mon sang dans un bol, l'aspergea d'alcool et y mit le feu.

_Pourquoi ne pas les jeter directement à la poubelle ? Demandai-je._

_Simple mesure de précaution, malgré tout ca reste du sang humain, et même si nous sommes tous végétariens, notre nouveau arrivant à du mal à ce faire à ce régime. _

_Malgré le fait que le sang humain vous attire vous travaillez dans un hôpital, comment faites vous. _

_Les début ont était dur, mais aujourd'hui j'arrive à gérer tout ça. Ce n'ai pas bien compliqué. _

Dans la pièce à côtés les voix commençait à monter, et je me demandai ce qui pouvait se passer. La voix féminine que j'entendais me disait rien. Ce n'était ni Alice, ni Esmée.

Edward apparut dans la cuisine suivi d'une fille blonde. Elle me regardait d'un air furieux et j'entendis ses pensées.

_C'est un égoïste il pense qu'à son bonheur, il aurait très bien pu séduire une vampire et au lieu de ça, il choisi une humaine. Elle mets toutes notre famille en danger._

Beaucoup de personnes n'aurait pas apprécié cette fille, mais je décelais au fond d'elle une grande tristesse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je fît demi-tour, m'approcha d'elle et la serra dans mes bras. Puis je lui murmura :

_Ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirai rien à personne._

Sur ces mots je retourna auprès d'Edward qui me regarda d'un air interrogateur. Même moi je ne m'expliquai pas mon geste.

Sur le chemin il m'expliqua pourquoi il m'avait repoussé dans les bois, je n'avais même pas songé que mon sang pouvait l'attirer.

Peu de temps après nous étions arrivés devant chez moi et je l'invita à entrer. Étrangement je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille, alors que deux jours auparavant je le fuyais. En repensant au révélation faite dans la forêt je vis Jake. Il fallait que j'aille le voir et que je m'excuse, si j'acceptais l'existence des vampires, je devais accepter celles des loups. J'ai quand même un penchant pour les vampires, ou du moins pour Edward.

Edward et moi avions parler une bonne partie de la nuit jusqu'à ce que la fatigue me gagne. Il ma parler de son existence en tant qu'humain puis de sa transformation. A mon tour je lui ai parler de ma vie, de mes parents, mais il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire.

Puis il ma poser tout un tas de question sur l'assurance vie et le testament de mes parents, sur les dépenses que l'avocat et l'enterrement de mes parents m'avait coûté, mais je pense qu'il était tout simplement curieux.

Lorsque je me suis endormie il était à côtés de moi en train de chantonner une berceuse.


	15. Chapitre 14 Relation naissante

**Chapitre 14 – Relation naissante**

**Point de vue d'Edward : **

Après une longue discussion Bella c'est assoupi et j'en ai profiter pour aller chasser.

Malheureusement cette nuit là il n'y avait pas grand chose dehors à part des biches, et je dût m'en contenter. La brûlure dans ma gorge c'était apaisé et je retourna auprès de Bella.

Elle dormait à point fermés lorsque je suis revenu et j'en profita pour admirer sa beauté. La pièce était baignée de la clarté de la lune et celle-ci reflétait sur le visage de Bella. Elle était encore plus belle la nuit que le jour.

Si seulement j'avais pu pleurer mes larmes couleraient à flots. J'étais ébloui.

À mon goût la nuit passa trop vite et avant de partir je laissa un mot poser sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle. De toutes façon je passerais la chercher pour allé au lycée.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

En me réveillant je me rappela le rêve que j'avais fais cette nuit. Je revoyais ma mère assise au bureau de sa chambre penchée en avant sur un cahier en train d'écrire. Je ne comprenais absolument pas le sens de ce rêve.

En m'étirant j'effleurai un bout de papier et du bout des doigts je le saisi.

**MA douce!!!! je ne t'oublie pas, je reviens vite. Je t'embrasse. Edward qui t'....**

Une onde de sérénité s'empara de moi et je me sentis soulagé. J'ignore les raisons qui font que je ne peux plus me passer de lui mais je ne voulais pas les connaître. Le plus important c'était qu'il soit là. A présent je n'étais plus seule. Enfin hormis Edward j'avais Tina mais celle-ci ne pouvait pas me réconforter. Ce qui n'empêchait pas mon amour pour elle d'être toujours aussi présent.

Je jeta un rapide coup d'œil à mon réveil et me rendit compte que j'étais en retard. Je me prépara en catastrophe, j'eus même pas le temps d'avaler un jus d'orange.

En ouvrant la porte je vis Edward qui m'attendait devant sa voiture. Il avait posé son coude sur le capot de sa voiture et me faisait un grand sourire. J'en eût le souffle coupé, j'essayais de reprendre ma respiration avant d'arriver à ces côtés et ce fût en vain. Sa beauté me donner des frissons.

Quand je fut installer sur le siège passager il me donna un sac.

_Comment as tu su que je n'avais pas eu le temps de déjeuner ?lui demandai-je._

_C'est Alice qui me la dit!!!! Et c'est Esmée qui ta préparer ton petit-déjeuner. Me dit-il tout sourire. _

_Et comment Alice le sait-elle ?_

_Elle a des visions. _

_Et ben alors j'ai intérêt à pas mentir en sa présence. Lui dis-je en rigolant. _

J'avala mon petit-déjeuner en silence, et je pensa qu'il faudrait que je remercie Esmée. Elle pourrait ouvrir un restaurant gastronomique, sa cuisine est succulente.

Arrivée au lycée je présenta Edward à Angela, Myke et les autres. Ils avait tous l'air ravi de faire la connaissance d'un nouveau venu. Leurs esprits divaguaient.

Myke : Bizarre ce mec!!!!

Angela : Plutôt pas mal je me demande si je pourrais l'intéresser. 

( La jalousie s'empara de moi )

Lauren : Elle fréquente des personnes étrange!!! mais bon en même temps il est bien battit, je me demande si il assure au pieu.

( j'écarquillai les yeux comme si j'avais mal entendu )

Jessica : moi je préfère les garçons plus vieux!!! 

( si elle savait ) …

Edward avait changé tout ses cours pour être avec moi et du coup nous étions assis tout le temps côte à côte. Parfois nos regards se croisés et nos visages s'illuminaient et d'autre fois j'avais l'impression qu'il sérrait les dents et me fuyait.

L'heure de la cantine approchai et je n'avais pas faim. Esmée m'avait préparer un petit-déj digne d'une reine et je n'avais pas d'appétit.

Edward me proposa d'aller dehors et j'accepta.

De but en blanc je lui demanda

_Est ce que Angela t'intéresse ?_

Il fut Surprit par ma question soudaine.

_Heu non ce n'ai pas mon genre elle est trop superficielle._

_Ah ok!!!!! lui dis-je soulagée_

_Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda t'-il. _

_Juste pour savoir, c'est tout. _

_Tu as entendu ce qu'elle pensée quand tu ma présenter c'est ça ? Me dit-il interrogateur. _

Il fallait que je me confie à quelqu'un. Et Edward était peut être le seul qui ne me prendrait pas pour une dégénérée.

_Oui répondis-je timidement._

_Tu entends beaucoup de monde ? _

_A peu près tout le monde._

_Même ceux de mon espèce ? _

_Oui. J'ai entendu Rosalie, Alice et toi!!_

Il était gêné, alors je décida de continuer.

_Mais je ne maîtrise rien, c'est pas volontaire. Des fois ca va arriver comme ça d'un coup. Comme la dernière fois à la cantine. J'ai étais assaillit par les pensées de tout le monde et ça ma rendu folle j'ai cru que ma tête allait exploser. C'est pour ca que je suis sortie en courant. Le plus bizarre c'est que la première personne que j'ai entendu c'était Toi._

_Comment ça me demanda t'-il étonné. _

_C'était Lundi matin quand tu m'as vu assise sur un banc. Tu as dit « je me dois de la protéger ». _

_C'est incroyable Bella, tu as un vrai don. C'est exceptionnel. Me dit -il ahuri._

_Moi je dirai plutôt que c'est une malédiction. _

_Dans ce cas je suis maudit moi aussi. Me dit-il. _

_Tu entends les pensées des gens ? _

_Oui!!!! comme toi_

Je rougis en repensant aux pensées que j'avais eu en le contemplant le lundi matin.

Puis il repris...

_Malheureusement la seule personne que je voudrais entendre je n'y arrive pas._

_Ah bon c'est qui ? Lui demandai-je intriguée. _

_C'est toi. _

J'étais sidérée mais en même temps j'étais soulagée. Nous avons continuer à parler jusqu'à ce que se soit l'heure de regagner l'enceinte du lycée. L'après midi était passée rapidement et j'avais rêvassé à chacun des cours.

Une fois les cours terminés , Edward partit avec ses frères et sœurs et moi je décida de passer chez Mme Mac Curthis pour la lecture du testament.

_Bonjour je souhaiterai voir Mme Mac Curthis ? Demandai-je_

_Je la prévient tout de suite. Me répondit la secrétaire._

En attendant j'alla m'asseoir sur le fauteuil le plus proche et je feuilleta le journal de ce matin. Sur la couverture il y avait d'écrit :

**- Mort violente hier soir à Port Angeles. Une jeune femme vidée de son sang. **

_Vous pouvez entrer. Me dit la secrétaire._

_Je vous remercie. _

_Melle Swan, je vous en prie asseyez-vous. _

Je m'asseyais doucement dans son beau fauteuil en velours, j'avais peur de le déchirer.

_Alors je suppose que vous êtes venue pour le testament de vos parents. Me dit-elle_

_Oui. _

_D'accord alors on va commencer sans perdre de temps. _

Contrairement à ce que je pensais ca avait durer assez longtemps. Mes parents me cédaient la maison, ainsi que son contenu intégrale. Ce qui était quand même une bonne chose. Sans ca je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait et ou je serais allée.

_Je vous dois combien pour vos services lui demandai-je._

_Rien du tout Mademoiselle, tout vos frais ont déjà était réglée ainsi qu'à mon confrère. _

_Ah bon!!!! fis-je étonnée. Pourtant je ne vous ai rien payé j'en suis sur. _

_C'est un homme qui à réglé vos frais. _

_Ah quoi ressemblait-il ? _

_Il était grand, les cheveux couleur cuivre, les yeux Or. Un magnifique jeune homme. _

Je la remercia pour son hospitalité et partie comme une furie. Non mais pour qui il se prenait je n'ai pas besoin de charité et encore moins de sa pitié.

Comme je ne savais pas exactement ou il habitait j'essayai de me remémorer la conversation des deux vieilles dames à la boulangerie. « Sa famille et lui ont acheter la somptueuse maison qui se trouve à la sortie de la ville ».

La seule maison qui se trouvait à la sortie de la ville était celle dans la forêt sa ne pouvez être que celle là.

Cette fois là je ne respecta pas les limites de vitesse bien que ma camionnette gronde je ne leva pas le pied. C'était la 1er fois que je roulais aussi vite.

Je ne savais pas si Alice verrait mon arrivée mais ce n'était pas ma 1er préoccupation.

En seulement quelques minutes j'arrivai à l'embranchement et tourna sur le petit chemin de terre qui menait à la villa. Edward était sur le perron, il m'attendait.

_Ca va Bella, Alice à eu une vision et tu pleurais ? Me dit Edward._

Sans réfléchir je m'approcha de lui et le gifla, sauf que lui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et que moi j'avais la main qui me brûlait. Mon auriculaire enflait à vu d'œil. Mais je décida de passer au dessus et de continuer.

_Pour qui tu te prend lui lançai-je. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta charité ni de ta pitié. Personne ne ta demander de payer mes frais, non mais franchement tu croyais que je l'apprendrai pas._

_Excuse moi je voulais simplement t'aider!!!!! me dit-il _

_Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide!!!! lui dis-je amère. _

_Ah bon tu crois ça. L'assurance vie de tes parents ne couvrira jamais les frais hospitaliers de ta petite sœur, si elle reste encore 2 mois dans le coma tu n'auras plus rien. Tu oublies surement que tu dois payer tes études, et les frais qui incombe à la maison ( entretien, eau, impôts ). Tout ca ce n'est pas gratuit je veux juste t'aider du moment que je peux. Ce n'est ni de la pitié ni de la charité mais tout simplement de l'amour. _

J'avais été aveuglée par ma haine en venant ici. Auparavant je n'avais pas songé à tout les frais que je devrais payer à présent. Les petites choses de la vie devienne vite un gouffre dans lequel on s'enfonce.

_Excuse moi lui dis-je pitoyable._

_Viens à l'intérieur mon père va regarder ta main, elle est tout violette. _

En observant ma main je pris peur, elle avait doublé de volume et au lieu de sa couleur habituelle ( rose pâle ) elle était presque noire.

_Et avant que tu l'apprennes par quelqu'un d'autres j'ai aussi réglé tes dettes envers les Quileutes._

_Mais......._

Il pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes et j'en oublia ce que je voulais lui dire. Ma respiration se faisait plus lente jusqu'à ce que j'en ai le souffle coupé.

J'entendis Emmet parler :

_La petite Bella est courageuse!!! Ta pas peur de t'en prendre à un vampire._

_Pourquoi aurais-je peur vous êtes comme tout le monde._

_C'est un point de vue intéressant!! Me dit-il._

Désolée pour les fautes et pour le retard.

Bonne lecture.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.


	16. Chapitre 15 Morsure

**Chapitre 15 : Morsure**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture. **

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

Pendant que Carlisle soigné la main de Bella, Emmet réfléchissait aux paroles de Bella et surtout à ce qu'il pourrait répondre pour qu'elle ai tord.

_Tu trouves que boire du sang c'est normal ? Dit Emmet_

_Pas vraiment. _

_Et scintillait au soleil ? Lui dit-il tout sourire_

_Ben non plus! _

_Et courir vite et avoir une force inimaginable ?_

_En faite je ne pense pas que tu sois normal Emmet! Même si t'étais humain tu serais toujours bête. _

_Ah bon est pourquoi ? J'ai trouvais des arguments pour te contre dire. _

_Ben c'est justement ça le problème, tout le monde ici c'est bien que vous n'êtes pas comme moi, il n'y a que toi pour essayer de me le démontrer alors que c'est une évidence. Dit Bella. _

Tout le monde éclata de rire même Rosalie et Emmet s'en alla furieux. Il avait horreur d'être pris pour un abruti, mais en même temps il tombait toujours dans les pièges.

Carlisle avait été obligé de mettre une attelle à Bella, celle-ci c'était cassée l'auriculaire.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

_2 heures plus tard..... _

J'en avais profiter d'être là pour remercier Esmée du petit-déjeuner qu'elle m'avait préparée.

Évidemment Alice râlait car elle disait « sans mes visions tu n'aurais pas eu de petit-déjeuner, je suis là plus utile dans cette histoire ». Je lui ai donc sautée dessus pour l'embrasser milles fois, au fond elle n'avait pas tord sans elle je n'aurais pas manger.

Edward m'avait accompagné jusqu'à chez moi et c'est lui qui avait conduit ma chevrolet.

_Elle avance pas ta voiture! râla t'-il._

_Et alors pas besoin de faire des excès de vitesse._

En le regardant je vis un grand sourire s'affichait sur son visage angélique et je redoutais le pire.

_Pourquoi souris-tu bêtement ?_

_J'ai eu une idée absolument géniale. Me répondit-il. Mais n'insiste pas je ne te dirais rien._

Je lui tourna le dos pour montrer mon mécontentement et il me caressa le dos. A son contact ses pensées m'atteignirent.

_« Une voiture de sport cabriolé rouge lui irait parfaitement. J'irai jeter un coup d'œil ». _

Mon sang ne fît qu'un tour.

_Il est hors de question que tu m'offres un cabriolet rouge. Ta perdu la tête ou quoi je ne veux pas que tu me payes une nouvelle voiture! dis-je énervée._

Il ouvra la bouche surement pour me convaincre puis se ravisa.

_Normalement c'est moi qui suis censé lire dans les pensés et pas le contraire. Dit-il boudeur._

_Ben au moins maintenant tu sais ce que ca fait! _

Le reste du trajet s'effectua dans un calme plat et j'étais presque certaine qu'il essayait de ne plus penser.

Il me raccompagna qu'à la porte et s'en alla. J'en profita d'être seule pour appeler Jake. Au bout de la 3ième sonneries une voix de femme décrocha.

_Bonsoir c'est Bella je souhaiterais parler à Jacob !_

_C'est Leah......................._

Un blanc s'installa et je repris la parole.

_Tu peux me passer Jake s'il te plaît !_

_Non répondit-elle sèchement._

_Pardon ! Répondis-je._

_Ta bien entendu je t'ai dit « non ». _

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais j'entendis un cliquetis au bout du fil et la communication fût couper.

Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle là, ci elle croit que je vais laissée tomber elle se trompe.

Sur ceux je sortis, monta dans la voiture et partis en direction de La Push. Avec ma main j'avais un peu de mal à conduire mais j'y arriva tant bien que mal.

Je me gara et sortis de la voiture comme une furie, Leah avait du entendre ma voiture car elle sortit aussitôt.

_Dégage! me lança t'-elle._

_Surement pas. Rétorquai-je. C'est pas parce que tu es une espèce de sac à puce que tu m'impressionnes. _

_Ne me cherche pas Bella, je te préviens! _

Sans écouter ce qu'elle me racontait je me mis à hurler.

_Jake, Jake c'est Bella! Je suis venue te voir._

Aucune réponse et Leah commençait à trembler, je savais ce qui allait se passer si personne n'intervenait pour la calmer. Puis Sam à surgit des buissons en ordonnant à Leah de se calmer et de partir. Leah parti sur le champs.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Bella ? Me demanda Sam._

_Je suis venue voir Jake, pour heu....... m'excuser. _

A ce moment là, Jacob apparut il avait l'air endormi.

_Bella ! Mais qu'est ce tu fais ici ?_

_Bon je vous laisse! Lança Sam. _

_Je suis venue te voir. Dis-je avec un sourire timide. _

_Je croyais que …._

Je lui coupa la parole

_Je suis désolé Jacob pour ce que je t'ai dit j'étais sous le choc, ca fesait trop de nouvelle à encaisser en une seule fois._

Des larmes jaillissaient de mes yeux, je ne voyais plus rien. Il me prit alors dans ses bras.

_T'inquiète pas Bella, c'est du passé maintenant._

Je lui expliqua la réaction de Leah et il jura de lui arracher les cheveux. Ont était tout les deux heureux comme des gosses de ce retrouver, sa nous fesait du bien. Je m'étais allongée sur le canapé et lui c'était assis par terre et me caressait les cheveux.

Ensemble nous avions décider de sécher les cours le lendemain et de faire une petite virée à Port-Angeles. En attendant comme il était tard je dormis sur le canapé du salon et Jake partit dormir dans sa chambre.

En m'endormant je songeai à Edward, si l'envie lui venait de venir dans la nuit il allait paniquer. Sans même avoir le temps de réagir je sombra dans un sommeil profond.

Ce fût Jacob qui me réveilla en me sautant dessus, et j'avoue que ce n'était pas un poids léger, il devait surement peser deux fois plus lourd que moi.

On déjeuna ensemble à la table de la cuisine et pendant que je faisais la vaisselle Jacob partit prendre une douche.

_C'est bon on peux y aller. Me dit Jake un grand sourire aux lèvres._

_Je passe chez moi avant pour me changer et ce sera bon._

_D'accord!_

Je songeais que peut-être Edward serait dans la maison à m'attendre mais lorsque j'ouvris la porte je sus qu'il n'y avait personne et je poussa un soupir.

_Je reviens de suite. Et ne dévalise pas le frigo, dis-je à Jacob en rigolant._

_Ta pas de soucis à te faire. Je sais me tenir. _

Je me changea en catastrophe et laissa un petit mot sur mon oreiller.

_«Je suis avec Jacob à Port-Angeles. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne reviendrais pas tard. Bisous, Bella »._

Jacob n'avait touché à rien et nous partîmes ensemble en direction de la ville. Durant le trajet en voiture nous avions bien rigoler, et nous étions heureux car aujourd'hui il faisait beau et chaud. C'était étonnant vu qu'on était début Mai.

La matinée passa à la vitesse grand V et nous alternions les magasins. Un magasin homme puis un magasin femme, chacun avait son compte.

Jacob rester toujours dans la même catégorie de changement, il s'habillait encore comme un pré-ado alors je décida de le relooké.

_Tiens essaye ça._

_T'es tombée sur la tête c'est rose, hors de question tout le monde va se moquer de moi si j'ose porter un truc pareille. J'essayerais tout ce que tu veux mais surement pas du rose. _

_Ok alors ne bouge pas je te ramène autre chose._

Rien que de penser ce que j'allais lui ramener je jubilais déjà, je passa ma main par le rideau et lui tendit l'objet en question.

_QUOI! Alors là tu rêve ! _

_Ben tu m'as dit « tout ce que tu veux du moment que c'est pas rose ». Et ça ce n'ai pas rose c'est violet. _

Dans le magasin il y avait un rayon réserver au homo et je lui avait pris un string violet.

En enfilant le string je l'entendis rechigner,

_Je ne sortirais pas comme ça! Dit-il_

_OOOOhhhh allez on est que tout les deux. Je ne le dirai à personne._

Quand il sortis de la cabine et qu'il se tourna je pouffa de rire, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter tellement c'était marrant.

_Tu aurais pu faire un très bon pd! lui dis-je mort de rire._

_Oui c'est ca moque toi, rira bien qui rira le dernier. Je te signale que la journée n'est pas encore fini. _

Je savais qu'il me le ferais payer cher mais ça ne m'empêcha pas de rigoler toujours autant, du coup il fit demi-tour est rentra dans la cabine rouge comme une tomate. Même avec sa peau foncé ca se voyait qu'il rougissait.

_1 heures plus tard....._

**Point de vue de Jacob :**

Si elle croit que j'ai oubliais son petit plan de tout à l'heure elle rêve en plus lors de ma prochaine transformation toutes la meute seraient au courant et ca sera pire. Il me faut une idée et vite. Il n'y avait rien aux alentours si ce n'est qu'une fontaine.

Bon ce n'était peut être pas excellent mais pour aujourd'hui ca ferait l'affaire. Sans plus attendre je la souleva de terre et courut en direction de la fontaine.

_Non Jake s'il te plaît pas ça! cria t'-elle._

_Je dois me venger. Dis-je sérieusement. _

_Non je suis désolé pour tout …........._

Le reste de ses mots se transforma en petite bulle, elle avait du avaler l'eau.

En sortant de la fontaine elle était trempée et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

_Tu vas faire quoi aux toilettes ? Lui demandai-je_

_A ton avis je vais essayée de sécher au maximum mes habits et ca risque d'être long._

_Je peux pas rentrer avec toi alors je vais allé faire un tour dans le magasin en face. _

Par chance elle n'avait pas mal pris ma petit blague, elle était bonne joueuse.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

A quoi bon essayé de sécher mes vêtements ils étaient trempés. Je ferais mieux de sortir des toilettes et rentrer chez moi.

Mais je voulais quand même faire patienter un peu Jacob, après tout il n'aura que ce qu'il mérite. Il n'aura pas le dernier mot de l'histoire ca surement pas.

Comme ça ne servait à rien de m'acharner sur mes vêtements je m'asseyais sur un lavabo et patienta tant bien que mal.

Au bout de 15 longues minutes je décida qu'il était temps de sortir.

Je bu de l'eau, me leva les mains et me les sécha.

La porte s'ouvrit et je ne regarda pas qui c'était, je continuais de me sécher machinalement les mains comme ci sa servait à grand chose. Une voix ne fit alors sursautais.

_Je n'ai pas le temps de te faire souffrir alors je vais allée vite, ton chien de garde n'est pas loin et il va pas tarder à me repérer._

En regardant dans le miroir j'aperçus juste derrière moi la femme de la forêt, sa chevelure orange se reflétait dans le miroir et un sourire narquois se dessinait sur son beau visage.

**Point de vue de Jacob :**

Je renifla et une odeur nauséabonde envahit tout mon nez. UN VAMPIRE. C'était l'odeur de la buveuse de sang qui nous avait échappé.

Je sus automatiquement que Bella était en danger et je me précipita vers les toilettes. Evidement je ne pouvais pas me transformer il y avait trop de monde. Je courus le plus vite possible et rentra dans les toilettes comme un forcené.

Bella était à terre avec la rousse au dessus d'elle, elle avait ses dents enfonçait dans le cou de Bella et buvait son sang.

Je ne pu me retenir et explosa. Mes vêtements se déchirèrent sous l'impressionnante force et je me jeta sur elle.

Avant même que je ne l'ai atteint elle s'était enfuie par une petite fenêtre qui donnait dans un ruelle.

Bella était toujours allongée par terre et elle criait.

_Sa brûle. J'ai trop mal._

Ne sachant pas si elle allait mourir ou pas et je la souleva doucement et m'enfuis à mon tour par la fenêtre. Il fallait absolument que je la ramène au plus vite à Forks.

**Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?**

**Ais-je droit à des reviews ?**


	17. Chapitre 16  Issue fatal

**Chapitre 16 : Issue fatal**

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Après un court instant la vampire rousse c'était jetée sur moi et m'avait mordu. Une douleur atroce m'avait envahie ses dents pointu avait pénétrait ma peau fine et elle avalait mon sang à grande gorgée.

Un bruit m'avait sortie de mon état second et j'entendis la voix de Jacob.

_Sa brûle. J'ai trop mal!_

Tout mon corps s'enflammait j'avais l'impression d'être brûlée vive, j'étais sur un bûcher.

Des bras m'avait entourée et je sentis le vent sur mon visage, malheureusement celui-ci n'arrivait pas à apaiser ma souffrance. Je pouvais sentir le sol vibrait sous les pas de Jacob et je sus qu'il s'était transformer.

Mais sensation s'affaiblissait et j'entendais Jacob me murmurait :

_Ne t'endort pas Bella on est bientôt arrivé._

Je luttais de toutes mes forces, je songeai à Edward l'amour de ma vie puis à Tina que je n'avais pas revu depuis au moins 1 semaine ci ce n'ai plus, malgré ça mon esprit sombra dans un tunnel noir et la sensation de brûlure s'accentuer de plus en plus. C'était le trou noir complet le seule chose que je pouvais faire c'était m'accrochais à l'image d'Edward.

**Point de vue d' Edward :**

Comment avait elle osée partir avec ce chien puant en me laissant un mot de rien du tout. Si seulement je pouvais l'attraper ce Jacob je lui ferais ravalé ses pensées malsaines.

Depuis qu'elle était partie je m'ennuyais et Jasper s'amusait à calmer mes émotions à chaque fois que j'étais à ces côtés. Ce qui m'exacerbait encore plus, je n'avait pas la moindre envie de calmer mon envie de meurtre contre ce Jacob.

Quelqu'un approchait de la maison c'était Jacob il c'était passé quelque chose.

_Bella on est arrivée réveille toi s'il te plaît!_

A l'instant ou j'entendis ses pensées je sus qu'il c'était passé quelque chose de grave. Je sortis de ma chambre et attendis sur le perron. Alice avait du comprendre et Jasper avec du sentir mes émotions car ils sortirent tous chacun leur tours.

_Que se passe t'-il me questionna Esmée ?_

_Je ne sais pas encore mais apparemment c'est grave!_

Jacob apparut et je courus récupérer Bella.

_Que c'est-il passé ? Lançai amère_

_La vampire rousse de la dernière fois était à Port-Angeles, Bella est partie aux toilettes et quand je suis allée voir elle était en train de boire son sang._

_T'aurais du la protéger. Lui dis-je en grognant_

_C'est ce que j'ai fait figure toi. _

Entre temps Carlisle l'avait examiner et tout le monde attendait son jugement.

_C'est trop tard Edward elle va se transformer, je ne peux plus rien faire._

Je sentis une haine incontrôlable monté en moi contre Jacob et Victoria.

Jasper essayait tant bien que mal de faire retomber la pression mais son don ne fonctionnait pas. Sans réfléchir je me jeta sur Jacob, tout ca c'était de sa faute.

Rapidement Emmet et Jasper me maitrisèrent et Carlisle essaya tant bien que mal de me calmer.

_Edward écoute moi_

_Non c'est de sa faute il va le payer_

_Sa suffit Edward! Hurla Carlisle. Sans Jacob, Victoria l'aurait vidée de son sang et elle serait morte. Tu aurais préféré cette alternative. _

J'étais anéanti, je ne pouvais pas m'en prendre à Jacob, Carlisle avait raison et pourtant ma haine continué de monter.

Je ne contrôlais plus rien.

_Je reviens! Lançai-je_

_Ou tu vas Edward ? Me demanda Esmée_

_Retrouver Victoria et la démembrer. _

_Reste ici au prés de Bella s'il te plaît. _

_Non! _

Sans écouter la suite je partis en direction de Port-Angeles pour retrouver Victoria.

J'entendis des pas derrière moi et je sentis la présence d' Emmet et de Jasper. Je les remercia silencieusement.

Jacob avait indiqué en détail le lieux de la bagarre et nous le trouvions rapidement, évidement elle n'était plus là. Sans y avoir été je pouvais m'imaginer la scène sans problèmes.

L'odeur commençait à s'évaporer.

_Il faut faire vite ou sinon on va perdre sa trace! dis-je_

_Tu es sur de vouloir continuer, si sa ce trouve ont ne la retrouveras pas de suite et Bella risque de se réveiller sans que tu y soit. Me répondis Emmet_

_Je la retrouverais avant qu'elle se réveille. _

Sans un mot de plus nous avons repris notre course effrénés en direction des bois.

**Point de vue de Carlisle :**

Le pauvre Jacob s'en voulait de ce qui était arrivé à Bella. Heureusement j'avais réussi à le persuader qu'il n'y était pour rien et que si il n'était pas arrivé à temps Bella serait morte. Il avait décider par la suite d'aller prévenir la meute.

Nous avions mis Bella dans une chambre en haut et Alice était à ses côtés, pour rien au monde je ne revivrais ce que Bella est en train de traverser, c'est une épreuve assez difficile. Encore fallait-il qu'elle le supporte. Et si par bonheur elle y arrivait à son réveil faudrait être vigilent. Elle sera complètement différente et mourra de faim. Un nouveau nés vampire est incontrôlable.

Sa petite sœur Tina arrivée dans la soirée à l'hôpital et il faudrait que je lui dise quand elle serait réveillé. Encore faut-il qu'elle s'en souvienne.

Certain vampire comme Alice ne se rappelle plus de leur ancienne vies quand t'-il se réveille et c'est très dur de leur faire rappeler.

Espérons que ses souvenirs soit intact.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Mes veines étaient en feux j'avais l'impression que mon sang se remplaçait par du courant électrique, c'était une douleur atroce. Plus les heures passées et plus j'étais en feux. Je ne voyais rien et n'entendais rien. La seule chose que je percevait c'était mon cœur et il battait vite. Comme si j'avais couru un marathon.

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

L'odeur était de plus en plus forte je pouvais sentir qu'on se rapprochait d'elle. Ma haine n'avait pas faibli bien au contraire. A cause d'elle, Bella n'aurait jamais une vie normale et c'est en partie pour ca que j'avais envie de la tuer.

On était 3 et elle était seule, c'était largement faisable. Quand l'odeur fut forte je stoppa la course.

_Il nous faut un plan! c'est une pro de l'évasion et il ne faut pas qu'elle s'échappe. Lançais-je aux autres._

_Pour pas qu'il y ai de trous il faudrait au moins qu'on soit 9. Me dit Emmet. _

_Et pour le moment nous sommes trois. Rétorqua Jasper. _

_On sera bientôt beaucoup plus nombreux. Faite moi confiance_

Jasper et Emmet me regardait incrédule et je leur fit signe de regarder sous les arbres plus loin.

Dix loups apparurent et mes frères était bouche-bée.

Rapidement le plan se mit en place et chacun d'entre nous partis rejoindre l'endroit indiqué.

Nous étions assez nombreux pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe, elle s'était arrêtée en pleine forêt donc aucun humain ne pourrait voir notre petit comités.

Le plan c'était que j'y aille comme ca elle croira que je suis tout seul et elle pourra fuir par n'importe qu'elle endroit. Elle ne sentiras pas le danger.

_Je t'ai enfin trouver!murmurai-je_

_Je me demandais si tu allais te mettre à ma recherche. Répondit-elle. _

_Tu croyais t'en sortir aussi facilement. _

_Fallait pas t'éprendre de cette humaine et tu n'aurais jamais su qu'elle était morte. _

_Mais elle n'ai pas morte! Lui dis-je avec un sourire. Tu l'as tout simplement transformer, tu lui à permis de vivre éternellement à mes côtés et tu m'as permis de ne pas rompre le contrat avec les Quileutes. _

Elle siffla et se prépara à s'enfuir. Dans son esprit toutes les statistiques de fuite était possible elle partit donc en direction de Sam.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle se rendit compte qu'elle était encerclée et que cette fois elle ne s'en sortirais pas.

Elle revint alors à l'endroit ou nous avions parlés. Je n'avais pas bougé de là sachant pertinemment qu'elle y reviendrait. Je l'attendait donc avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

_Ta pas trouver de trous par lequel te faufilait! lui dis-je_

_Si je dois mourir alors toi aussi._

Elle se rua sur moi et je l'esquiva. J'étais beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle. Entre temps les 10 loups et mes 2 frères nous avait encerclés. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle, elle sentit la menace pesait sur elle et redoubla ses attaques.

En 3 secondes Jasper et Emmet l'avait saisi est bloqués entre leurs bras.

Je m'approcha d'elle et lui murmura

_Ton heure est venu!_

Son regard se perdit dans le vide et sans un mot de plus l'acharnement commença. Le démembrement ne fut pas longue et ensuite nous avons brûlés ces restes. Il fois le feu consumés je remercia chacun des loups d'avoir était présent et de nous avoir aidés dans cette folie.

Le retour jusqu'à Forks se fis dans un silence pesant. Personne n'osait parler tout le monde était perdu dans ses pensées.

Chacun se demandait des choses différentes et j'essayais de me construire une barrière entre leurs esprits et le mien, parfois je trouvais ca indiscret d'écouter.

Les loups partirent de leurs côtés pour atteindre leurs réserves et à mon plus grand désespoir Jacob resta avec nous.

Un vrai pot de colle celui là je ne comprendrais jamais l'amitié qui lie Bella à lui.

Une fois arrivée à la maison je monta directement voir comment allait Bella, malheureusement son état avait empiré, son cœur commençait déjà à ralentir et j'écoutai le moindre petit battement. Bientôt ce son si mélodieux n'existerait plus. Les pulsations qui s'accéléraient lorsqu'elle m'embrassait ou qu'elle était contente ne serait plus de son monde tout comme son âme.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu et je mettrais la suite très bientôt.

Désolée pour les fautes.


	18. Chapitre 17  Etrange transformation

**Chapitre 17 – Etrange transformation**

**Point de vue d'Edward : **

Une fois arrivé à la maison je monta directement dans la chambre ou ils avaient installé Bella. J'évitai Carlisle mais ma priorité était Esmée, je ne pourrais pas supporter son regard triste.

Bella était allongée dans un lit au milieu de la pièce, pour sa sécurité ils l'avaient attaché à celui-ci car sa transformation avait l'air atroce.

Même endormie elle criait de douleur, sous l'effet du venin son corps se cambrait et son visage se crispait. Ne pouvant plus supporter de voir ma moitié souffrir je sortis de la pièce furieux.

**Edward viens voir!** Appela Esmée

J'y alla sans me poser de question. De toutes façon je finirai par la croiser, rien ne sert d'essayé de l'éviter. Je rentra dans la pièce et alla me placer devant la baie vitré qui donner sur la forêt.

_**Ça va mon chéri ?** _Me demanda t'-elle.

_**D'après toi. **_Rétorquai-je méchamment.

Son visage prit une expression triste et je m'en voulu aussitôt.

**Je suis désolé je ne voulais te faire de mal.**

**Je sais mon chéri et je comprends ta réaction. Mais au moins Bella fera partie de notre monde et elle sera plus en sécurité. **

**Et sa petite sœur Tina vous y avez pensés une seconde. Les nouveaux nés ne peuvent pas approcher d'humain donc si elle se réveille comment ca va se passer, hein ? **

**Je n'en sais rien mais ne t'inquiète dont pas on trouvera une solution. **

Sur ces mots je fis demi-tour et sortis prendre l'air.

**Point de vue de Jacob :**

Contrairement aux restes de la meute j'avais préféré rester en loup, ca me permettais de réfléchir.

De toutes façon tout ça c'est de ma faute si seulement j'avais fais plus attention à l'heure qu'il est Bella ne serait pas en train de devenir une buveuse de sang. Je ne sais pas si il vaut mieux qu'elle se transforme plutôt qu'elle meurt.

**Tu ne devrais pas penser ca Jake!** Dis Sam

Je fus surpris car je me croyais tout seul.

_**Ah bon et pourquoi, dans quelques jours Bella et moi on ne se supportera plus.**_

_**Si votre amitié et vraiment sincère vous passerez outre. **_

_**Ça m'étonnerait. **_**Répondis**-je.

Sam partit, me laissant seul avec mes pensés macabres. Quoi que je pense j'en arrivais toujours au même dénouement : Je ne voulais pas perdre la Bella que je connaissait.

Si je ne l'avais pas balancer dans la fontaine ou si encore je n'avais pas eu l'idée d'aller à Port-Angeles, mais bon avec des « si » on peut refaire le monde.

Rien ne sert de me torturer l'esprit.

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

Cela faisait plus de 3 heures que j'étais assis sur un tabouret de la cuisine je fixai le sol.

Les bras croisés sur le comptoir et la tête poser dessus je ne savais plus quoi faire pour me distraire. Je décida d'aller jusqu'à Port-Angeles en courant pour récupérer la voiture de Bella. Sa me ferait passé du temps.

Je fis part de mes intentions aux membres de la famille et Emmet voulu m'accompagner mais je refusa. Je voulais seulement me retrouver seul un peu, et ils comprirent tous sans exception.

Le trajet s'effectua rapidement et une fois arrivais devant la voiture de Bella j'hésitai à ouvrir la porte.

Son odeur avait imprégné les sièges et une veste à elle était posée dessus. J'y colla mon nez pour la respirer autant que je le pouvais, cette odeur d'elle allait me manquer. Bientôt sa fragrance serait différente.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Au fur et à mesure mes membres me faisait de plus en mal et mon cœur ralentissait ses battements. Je ne savais toujours pas si j'étais en train de mourir ou pas. Mais j'aurais préférée une mort plus douce.

Les images de ma vie défilait dans ma tête, je revoyais mes parents, ma sœur, Edward et ma première rencontre avec lui et le reste de sa famille, puis mes retrouvailles avec Jacob et la découverte sur ce qu'il est vraiment. Je voulais revoir tout ca, j'arrivai à le supporter maintenant alors pourquoi ma vie se terminerait-elle aussi brutalement.

Maintenant il ne restait que les extrémités de mes membres qui me brûlait. Les pieds, les mains et la tête.

**Point de vue de Carlisle :**

Cela faisait 8 heures que Bella avait été mordu et son cœur ralentissait à vive allure.

Cependant une seule option s'offrait à nous : Sa transformation touchait à sa fin.

J'ai eu beau assister à un bon nombre de transformation sa ne c'est jamais déroulé aussi vite même pour les vampires les plus puissant que je connaisse.

Huit heures seulement et d'ici 2 heures sa serait terminé.

**Alice, vient voir!**

**Oui qui y à t'-il ? **Répondis Alice.

**Préviens Edward que d'ici deux heures sa sera terminé.**

Celle-ci me regarda étrangement.

**C'est pas possible ca ne sait fait aussi vite tu le sais bien.**

**Oui je sais mais fais moi confiance.**

Sans un mot de plus elle partit récupérer son portable et téléphona à Edward.

De la chambre j'entendais les autres discutaient en bas. Ils étaient tous étonnés de la rapidité à laquelle ca s'effectuait.

J'eus beau faire des recherches dans tout les ouvrages que je connaisse aucun ne mentionnait une chose pareille.

J'arrivai à me demander si je ne m'étais pas trompé.

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

Depuis qu'Alice ma téléphoné je roule le plus vite possible. Quoi que la camionnette de Bella ne me permettait pas de dépasser les limites de vitesse et ca commençait sérieusement à m'agacer. J'y serais déjà depuis longtemps si cette foutu camionnette daignait avancer plus vite.

Au téléphone Alice n'avait pas l'air sur d'elle et je la comprenait. Pourquoi dans le cas de Bella sa aurait été aussi rapide.

Même si je ne voulais pas voir Jacob je décida de passer par la réserve pour le prévenir, après tout Bella souhaiterai que je le fasse.

J'eus à peine le temps de dépasser la limite autorisé que la meute de loups apparut.

**Que fais tu ici ?** Dis Sam

**Je suis venu prévenir Jacob. **

**De quoi ?** Lança celui ci

**Bella va bientôt se réveiller, sa transformation touche à sa fin. **

Ils parurent tous étonnés.

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est aussi rapide alors ne me le demandai pas je n'en sais rien. **Répondis-je.

**Je ne viendrais pas!**Rétorqua Jacob.

J'entendis alors les raisons pour lequel il ne voulait pas y aller et ma seul réponse fût :

**D'accord! Je te comprend. **Répondis-je

**A oui vraiment, tu crois me comprendre mais à mon avis t'en ai loin.**

**Tu crois que je voulais qu'elle se transforme. Je suis comme toi je****ne voulais pas que ca arrive. Mais contrairement à toi moi je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle vive comme ca plutôt qu'elle soit morte. **Lançai-je amère.

Sur ces mots je fis demi-tour en direction de la voiture et partit. J'ai au moins essayais.

Peu de temps après j'arrivai à la villa et partis parler avec mon père.

Même lui ne s'expliquait pas que ce soit aussi rapide, il n'avait trouvé aucune informations à ce sujet et je vous prie de croire que ca l'intriguais plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

_1h30 plus tard._

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

Depuis que j'étais rentré je suis rester auprès de Bella. J'attendais que ca se termine. Soudain son cœur s'arrêta.

**Carlisle!** Hurlai-je

Toutes la famille arriva avant que j'ai fini de crier.

**Il suffit d'attendre maintenant.**Me rassura mon père.

Une odeur affreuse parcourut la maison et je compris quand dépit de ses réticences Jacob était venu.

Alice lui expliqua la situation et il resta dans le fond de la pièce adossé contre un mur.

Cela faisait 5 minutes que le cœur avait cessé de battre et ses constantes était toujours pareil.

**Est ce que c'est normal que ca prenne autant de temps demandai-je à Carlisle ?**

**Je ne sais pas Edward, dans son cas rien en se déroulait comme prévu. **

A ces mots la tension de chacun se faisait ressentir. Soit elle se réveillait soit non. On avait que deux solutions et je préférais de loin la première.

Cinq longues minutes plus tard toujours rien ne c'était passé et je commençais à sentir le fil invisible qui nous reliait se tendre de plus en plus. Je perdait patience et les autres aussi. Le cœur de Jacob battait la chamade et se bruit nous stressait encore plus puis soudain un bruit similaires mais beaucoup plus lent se joignit aux siens.

Nous nous retournâmes tous d'un coup sec vrai Bella. C'était son cœur qui recommençait à battre.

**Comment est ce possible, la transformation n'aurait pas opéré ? Demandai-je à Carlisle.**

**Il faut que je vérifie!**Me répondis celui-ci.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews.

Bisous.


	19. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre XVIII – Diagnostic**

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

**Que se passe t'-il Carlisle ? **Demandai-je

**Je n'en sait rien du tout, faut que je fasse des examens! **

Dans le fond de la pièce Jacob avait vu notre expression changé mais ne comprenait pas la situation.

**Ça fait 5 minutes que je parle dans le vide, quelqu'un va me dire ce qu'il y à ?** Demanda t'-il inquiet.

**Son cœur s'est remis à battre.** Répondis-je.

Il fut surpris par cette révélation inattendue mais ne posa pas plus de question. En revanche son cerveau était en ébullition.

Si son cœur s'est remis à battre c'est que peut être elle ne sait pas transformée, peut être qu'elle ai encore humaine. Se réjouissait-il.

**Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, son cœur bat trop lentement pour qu'elle soit encore humaine. **Dis-je à Jacob.

**Ah oui et qu'est ce que tu en sais toi, vous ne savez même pas ce qui se passe. **

A quoi bon entrer dans un débat avec Jacob sur ce sujet, je décida donc de ne rien ajouter et d'attendre les conclusions de mon père qui était en train de l'examiner.

Certes son cœur c'était remis à battre mais les pulsations était beaucoup trop lente, dans les deux cas c'est impossible.

En tant qu'humaine avec des battements si faible elle serait morte et en tant que vampire sont cœur ne devrait pas battre du tout.

Que c'était-il passé ?

**Point de vue de Carlisle :**

Cela faisait 10 minutes que j'auscultai Bella sous toute les coutures. Sa peau était froide comme la notre mes ses yeux tournés plus vers la couleur argent.

Son cœur battait faiblement, une pulsation par minute, et même en l'entaillant avec un scalpel il n'y avait pas de sang.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser mais cependant il fallait que je parle aux restes de la famille.

**Elle n'ai pas tout à fait comme nous !**! Lançai-je.

**Comment ça ? **Me questionna Edward surpris.

**Sa peau est froide et elle n'a pas de sang comme nous mais ses yeux sont de couleur argent et son cœur est à 1 pulsation par minute et je crois qu'elle à gardée son odeur d'humaine. **

Edward s'approcha et sentit les cheveux de Bella.

**Cette histoire n'est pas logique!** Repris celui-ci.

**Cependant je pense qu'elle est quand même devenu un vampire.**

Tout les visages s'illuminèrent sauf celui de Jacob.

**Il faut quand même que j'attende qu'elle soit entièrement réveillée pour confirmer mon diagnostic.**

Le plus bizarre c'est que sa transformation était achevée mais qu'elle n'était toujours pas réveillée.

**Point de vue d'Edward : **

Cette histoire était invraisemblable, comment ce pouvait-il qu'elle nous ressemble mais qu'elle soit à la fois si différente.

Un mouvement sur le côté me tira brusquement de mes pensés et j'aperçus Bella bouger. L'heure du réveil approché.

Je m'écarta un peu du lit pour lui laisser la place de retrouver ses esprit. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux la couleur de ses yeux me frappa. Ils étaient magnifique.

Comme l'avait dit Carlisle ils étaient couleur Argent cependant il avait hommis un détail important. Les pupilles était couleur or, impossible donc de passer à côtés d'un aussi beau regard qu'était devenu le sien. Elle regardait étrangement autour d'elle comme si elle avait été aveugle tout le reste de sa vie et qu'elle découvrait pour la 1er fois le milieu qui l'entouré.

Une tornade entra dans la chambre pour lui sauter dessus et prise par surprise Bella disparu.

**Ou elle ai passée ? **Me questionna Alice.

Je ne pouvais pas articuler un seul mot. A l'arrivé d'Alice, Bella c'était volatilisée.

Quelques secondes après elle ré-apparut, et Alice en eu elle aussi le souffle coupé.

**Elle peut devenir invisible!** S'étonna Alice.

**J'en ai bien l'impression. **Répondis-je.

**Point de vue de Bella : **

Après des heures de souffrance je m'étais réveillée comme si de rien n'était.

Je perçut qu'un changement important c'était opéré au niveau de ma vue mais hormis ca rien de bien extraordinaire.

Sauf quand Alice est rentrée dans la chambre, on aurait pu croire une folle échappée d'un asile psychiatrique. Elle s'apprêtait à me sauter dessus telle une furie quand t'-elle à stoppée net et demander à Edward ou je me trouvais.

J'avais les bras tendu dans sa direction et suis restée comme ça environ 20 secondes, puis elle m'a souris et ma serrer très fort.

Pourquoi avait-elle eu se moment d'hésitation et cette question stupide peut être voulait-elle juste me faire une blague.

**Ou est victoria ? **Demandai-je à mon cher et tendre.

**Morte pour ce qu'elle ta fait**. Me répondit-il.

Alors là si il voulait m'embrouiller c'était réussie. Je ne saisissais pas un traitre mot de sa phrase.

**Qu'est ce qu'elle ma fait ? **Demandai-je curieuse.

Surpris par ma question Alice partit de la chambre et Edward me regardait incrédule.

Quelques secondes plus tard Carlisle apparut suivi de Esmée, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice et Jake.

D'habitude Jacob me sautait dessus quand t'-il me voyait mais là il se tenait à 1m50.

**Pourquoi vous faite tous une tête de déterrés ? **Demandai-je

**Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui c'est passé dans les toilettes à Port-Angeles ? **Me demanda Carlisle.

**Si évidement. Victoria est apparut derrière moi suivi de près par Jacob. Et celui-ci lui à fait prendre la fuite. **

**Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça.** Rétorqua Carlisle.

Discrètement Alice c'était éclipsée de la pièce et revint avec un miroir. Elle me le tendit et je m'observa pendant un long moment sans rien dire. Comment pourrais-je prononcée un seul mot alors que j'étais subjuguée par la beauté qui se reflétait dans le miroir.

En l'observant de plus près je me rendit compte que c'était MOI.

Mes cheveux avait poussé de 15 cm, ma peau était lisse et blanche comme celle des poupées de porcelaine, mes yeux était couleur argent et la pupille était couleur or, et mes lèvres s'était remplie un peu plus. Je remarqua un ressemblance entre moi et la famille Cullen, et fit vite le rapprochement.

_- _**Je suis devenue comme vous ? **Demandai-je.

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous à plu. **


	20. Chapitre 18diagnostic

**Chapitre XVIII – Diagnostic**

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

**Que se passe t'-il Carlisle ? **Demandai-je

**Je n'en sait rien du tout, faut que je fasse des examens! **

Dans le fond de la pièce Jacob avait vu notre expression changé mais ne comprenait pas la situation.

**Ça fait 5 minutes que je parle dans le vide, quelqu'un va me dire ce qu'il y à ?** Demanda t'-il inquiet.

**Son cœur s'est remis à battre.** Répondis-je.

Il fut surpris par cette révélation inattendue mais ne posa pas plus de question. En revanche son cerveau était en ébullition.

Si son cœur s'est remis à battre c'est que peut être elle ne sait pas transformée, peut être qu'elle ai encore humaine. Se réjouissait-il.

**Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, son cœur bat trop lentement pour qu'elle soit encore humaine. **Dis-je à Jacob.

**Ah oui et qu'est ce que tu en sais toi, vous ne savez même pas ce qui se passe. **

A quoi bon entrer dans un débat avec Jacob sur ce sujet, je décida donc de ne rien ajouter et d'attendre les conclusions de mon père qui était en train de l'examiner.

Certes son cœur c'était remis à battre mais les pulsations était beaucoup trop lente, dans les deux cas c'est impossible.

En tant qu'humaine avec des battements si faible elle serait morte et en tant que vampire sont cœur ne devrait pas battre du tout.

Que c'était-il passé ?

**Point de vue de Carlisle :**

Cela faisait 10 minutes que j'auscultai Bella sous toute les coutures. Sa peau était froide comme la notre mes ses yeux tournés plus vers la couleur argent.

Son cœur battait faiblement, une pulsation par minute, et même en l'entaillant avec un scalpel il n'y avait pas de sang.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser mais cependant il fallait que je parle aux restes de la famille.

**Elle n'ai pas tout à fait comme nous !**! Lançai-je.

**Comment ça ? **Me questionna Edward surpris.

**Sa peau est froide et elle n'a pas de sang comme nous mais ses yeux sont de couleur argent et son cœur est à 1 pulsation par minute et je crois qu'elle à gardée son odeur d'humaine. **

Edward s'approcha et sentit les cheveux de Bella.

**Cette histoire n'est pas logique!** Repris celui-ci.

**Cependant je pense qu'elle est quand même devenu un vampire.**

Tout les visages s'illuminèrent sauf celui de Jacob.

**Il faut quand même que j'attende qu'elle soit entièrement réveillée pour confirmer mon diagnostic.**

Le plus bizarre c'est que sa transformation était achevée mais qu'elle n'était toujours pas réveillée.

**Point de vue d'Edward : **

Cette histoire était invraisemblable, comment ce pouvait-il qu'elle nous ressemble mais qu'elle soit à la fois si différente.

Un mouvement sur le côté me tira brusquement de mes pensés et j'aperçus Bella bouger. L'heure du réveil approché.

Je m'écarta un peu du lit pour lui laisser la place de retrouver ses esprit. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux la couleur de ses yeux me frappa. Ils étaient magnifique.

Comme l'avait dit Carlisle ils étaient couleur Argent cependant il avait hommis un détail important. Les pupilles était couleur or, impossible donc de passer à côtés d'un aussi beau regard qu'était devenu le sien. Elle regardait étrangement autour d'elle comme si elle avait été aveugle tout le reste de sa vie et qu'elle découvrait pour la 1er fois le milieu qui l'entouré.

Une tornade entra dans la chambre pour lui sauter dessus et prise par surprise Bella disparu.

**Ou elle ai passée ? **Me questionna Alice.

Je ne pouvais pas articuler un seul mot. A l'arrivé d'Alice, Bella c'était volatilisée.

Quelques secondes après elle ré-apparut, et Alice en eu elle aussi le souffle coupé.

**Elle peut devenir invisible!** S'étonna Alice.

**J'en ai bien l'impression. **Répondis-je.

**Point de vue de Bella : **

Après des heures de souffrance je m'étais réveillée comme si de rien n'était.

Je perçut qu'un changement important c'était opéré au niveau de ma vue mais hormis ca rien de bien extraordinaire.

Sauf quand Alice est rentrée dans la chambre, on aurait pu croire une folle échappée d'un asile psychiatrique. Elle s'apprêtait à me sauter dessus telle une furie quand t'-elle à stoppée net et demander à Edward ou je me trouvais.

J'avais les bras tendu dans sa direction et suis restée comme ça environ 20 secondes, puis elle m'a souris et ma serrer très fort.

Pourquoi avait-elle eu se moment d'hésitation et cette question stupide peut être voulait-elle juste me faire une blague.

**Ou est victoria ? **Demandai-je à mon cher et tendre.

**Morte pour ce qu'elle ta fait**. Me répondit-il.

Alors là si il voulait m'embrouiller c'était réussie. Je ne saisissais pas un traitre mot de sa phrase.

**Qu'est ce qu'elle ma fait ? **Demandai-je curieuse.

Surpris par ma question Alice partit de la chambre et Edward me regardait incrédule.

Quelques secondes plus tard Carlisle apparut suivi de Esmée, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice et Jake.

D'habitude Jacob me sautait dessus quand t'-il me voyait mais là il se tenait à 1m50.

**Pourquoi vous faite tous une tête de déterrés ? **Demandai-je

**Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui c'est passé dans les toilettes à Port-Angeles ? **Me demanda Carlisle.

**Si évidement. Victoria est apparut derrière moi suivi de près par Jacob. Et celui-ci lui à fait prendre la fuite. **

**Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça.** Rétorqua Carlisle.

Discrètement Alice c'était éclipsée de la pièce et revint avec un miroir. Elle me le tendit et je m'observa pendant un long moment sans rien dire. Comment pourrais-je prononcée un seul mot alors que j'étais subjuguée par la beauté qui se reflétait dans le miroir.

En l'observant de plus près je me rendit compte que c'était MOI.

Mes cheveux avait poussé de 15 cm, ma peau était lisse et blanche comme celle des poupées de porcelaine, mes yeux était couleur argent et la pupille était couleur or, et mes lèvres s'était remplie un peu plus. Je remarqua un ressemblance entre moi et la famille Cullen, et fit vite le rapprochement.

_- _**Je suis devenue comme vous ? **Demandai-je.

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous à plu. **


	21. Chapitre 19nouvelle sensation enivrante

**Chapitre 19 : nouvelle sensation enivrante**

**Un grand merci a toutes celles qui suivent ma fiction, vos reviews m'encouragent à continuer. **

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que j'étais devenu un Vampire ça me semblait irréel.

Edward m'avait expliqué l'accident à Port Angeles, ma transformation anormale et la traque de Victoria.

Mes sens étaient tous décuplés et je sentais le regard des autres membres de la famille Cullen pesait sur moi. Tout le monde me souriait sauf Jacob.

Je décidais de m'approcher de lui tout doucement.

- **Hey, Jake qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? **demandai-je.

- **Tu es tellement différente.**

**- Sur certain point oui mais pour le reste je suis toujours Bella ton amie d'enfance.**

Je m'approchais encore un petit peu de façon à être assez près de lui pour le serrer dans mes bras.

Au début ses bras étaient ballant le long de son corps puis au bout de quelques secondes qui me parurent une éternité il m'entoura à son tour.

**- Je suis tellement désolé Bella !**me dit-il.

**- Et pourquoi ? Il n'y a aucune raison.**

**- Si je ne t'avais jeté dans la fontaine et si j'avais fait plus attention on en serait pas là.**

**- Les « si » nous mèneront nul part. Dans ces cas là c'est aussi à cause de moi car c'est moi qui aie commencer cette petite bagarre.**

Après une nouvelle étreinte je retournais devant le miroir et continuais de m'admirer.

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

Sa beauté était à couper le souffle, elle ne ressemblait à aucun autre vampire.

Carlisle ne savait pas pourquoi ses yeux étaient différent, pourquoi son odeur n'avait pas changé et surtout pourquoi elle n'avait absolument pas faim. Il n'y avait aucun signe avant coureur de sa soif.

Lorsqu'elle a serrée Jacob dans ses bras j'ai ressentie de la jalousie car elle ne l'a pas fait pour moi. Une jalousie qui s'est vite estompée quand j'ai songé aux nuits qu'on allait pouvoir passé ensemble.

Je ne sais pourquoi une telle idée m'a effleuré l'esprit peut-être que j'en avais envie.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Après m'être observé longuement je revins à la réalité. Une pensée m'avait subitement frappée, « Tina ».

Je descendis en trombe au salon et demandais à Carlisle si elle était arrivée.

- **Oui Bella elle était à Forks**,me répondit-il gentiment.

- **Je peux aller la voir ?**

**- Euh disons que à cause de ton nouveau statut ça ne serait pas très prudent.**

**- Ah bon et pourquoi ?** demandai-je intriguée.

**- Tu pourrais avoir envie de te nourrir ! **dit Edward.

Je réfléchissais à ces mots et je ne comprenais pas.

**- Je ne ferai jamais de mal à Tina**, lançai-je offusquée.

Je sentis la rage montée en moi et à cette instant un voile invisible s'empara de moi.

Je vis alors les membres de la famille la bouche grande ouverte et regardais dans tous les recoins de la maison.

Soudain je compris. Mon don fonctionnait j'étais invisible.

Sans plus attendre je décidais de partir en direction de l'hôpital.

J'ouvris rapidement la porte et partis à grande vitesse.

**Point de vue de Jacob :**

Bella avait disparu sous mes yeux et j'étais trop étonné pour pouvoir bouger. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce que Alice est l'obligeance de m'expliquer.

Quelques minutes plus tard une porte s'était ouverte suivi d'un courant d'air frais.

Elle était partie et tout le monde ce doutait de l'endroit où elle irait.

- **Il faut la rattraper !**dit Rosalie.

- **Ce n'est pas prudent qu'elle soit dehors et de plus toute seule, dit Carlisle.**

**- Laissez-la un peu tranquille**, lançai-je.

-**Tu n'as pas l'air de bien saisir la situation, dit Edward. Si par malheur elle passe à côté d'un humain et que sa soif se réveille elle se jettera sur lui sans le moindre scrupule. Si ça se passe dans un lieux public le reste des personnes vont s'affoler et prévenir les autorités. Sans entrer dans les détails ce sera le chaos.**

**- Combien de fois vous a-t-elle prouvé qu'elle était différente. En surmontant la perte de sa famille ou encore en acceptant ce que nous sommes ou même la couleur de ses yeux et tout le reste. Pourquoi pour une fois vous ne lui feriez pas confiance. Elle se rappelle de sa vie d'humaine et ces des vampires sans scrupules qui ont assassiné ses parents et laissé sa petite sœur pour morte, alors vous croyez sincèrement qu'elle fera de même ? Moi je ne pense pas.**

Ils me regardèrent tous ahuris et Carlisle prit la parole.

- **Jacob a raison nous devrions lui faire confiance mais Edward tu ferais mieux d'aller la rejoindre pour la soutenir.**

Il ne fallut pas un mot de plus à cette sangsue pour partir à toute vitesse.

Pour une fois j'avais été le seul à ne pas douter de Bella mais sur ce coup là j'étais sûr à 100 % d'avoir raison.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Arrivée dans la chambre de Tina je me demandai comment faire pour redevenir visible. Je savais que pour disparaître il fallait que je soit énervée mais pour réapparaître je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

Ma petite sœur était toujours dans le même état, toujours dans le coma.

Je m'allongeais près d'elle et lui caressais le visage en lui parlant tendrement. Je lui racontais les récents évènement qui avait changé ma vie et lui parlais d'Edward, mon âme sœur.

Tellement absorber par ce que je disais je n'avais pas entendu la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Je m'étais juste aperçu d'une présence derrière moi, cependant je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'était mon cher et tendre.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres. En un geste vif je me retournais et l'embrassais à pleine bouche.

La douceur de sa langue caressa la mienne et ses mains commencèrent à se balader tout le long de mon corps.

Sans plus attendre nous sortîmes de la chambre et nous rendîmes sur le toit de l'hôpital.

Ses mains froides et adroites parcouraient la moindre courbe de mon corps. Du creux de mon cou à celui de mes seins et enfin à celui de mes cuisses.

Ses doigts rentrèrent doucement en moi et une sensation que je ne connaissais pas m'envahit.

Je pouvais ressentir le plaisir qu'il y prenait lui aussi. Seul lui était encore habillé et je pouvais sentir son membre dur se frotter contre moi.

Ne pouvant plus retenir mon envie irrésistible je me précipitais et lui enlevais son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon.

Il était à présent allongé sur le dos et moi j'étais à califourchon sur lui.

Je pris son sexe dans ma main et le laissais pénétrer tout doucement à l'intérieur de moi. Une chaleur incroyable s'empara de moi ainsi que de lui et les vas-et-viens commencèrent.

Je sentais le plaisir monter, je ne connaissais pas cette sensation et pourtant elle m'enivrait de toute part je ne voulais plus arrêter ce moment magique.

Brusquement il me retourna et se retrouva au-dessus de moi, j'étais soumise à lui et à ses envies. Ceci dit ça ne me déplaisait absolument pas.

Il sortit son sexe de moi et descendit en me léchant. Ne connaissant rien au sexe je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

Au moment ou sa langue chaude et humide caressa mon point faible et gémissement sortit de ma bouche. Cela dût l'encourager car il continua.

Mon corps se cambrait aux rythme de ses caresses si douces et si violentes à la fois.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire je voulais qu'il reprenne les vas-et-viens avec son sexe, et sans que je parle il remonta doucement et me pénétra.

Ce fût si intense que tout mon corps se cambra.

Ma respiration se fît plus rapide et mes mains s'agrippèrent à lui comme un noyer tient sa bouée de sauvetage et mes cuisses se resserrèrent violemment.

Au-dessus de moi Edward était pareil, il était submergé par le plaisir je pouvais sentir son membre se durcir encore plus.[/size][/font]

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu. Je suis désolée du retard encore une fois et je remercie Galswinthe pour les diverses corrections qu'elle a eu la gentillesse d'effectuer sur ce chapitre_


	22. Chapitre 20 Demande

**Désolé pour l'attente. Je posterais un autre chapitre bientôt.**

**Chapitre XX : Demande**

**Point de vue d'Edward : **

La sensation qui s'était décuplée en moi au moment de ma jouissance était une chose incroyable. Je ne saurais trouver les mots pour le délicieux moment que je venais de passer avec Ma douce.  
On aurait dit que plus nos corps étaient proche l'un de l'autre plus cela alimentait la flamme de nos esprits, rien ne pourrait plus nous séparer. Toutes mes pensées se tournaient à présent vers Bella.  
Après notre étreinte nous sommes redescendus ensemble dans la chambre de Tina et quelques instant après je suis parti.  
J'avais certaines questions à poser à mon père.  
Une fois arrivé à la maison j'eus à peine franchi le pas de la porte que j'entendis Emmett.

-**Alors petit frère ça y est tu n'es plus puceau ! Raconte-moi tout petit cachotier.  
-D'une je te signale que je suis ton grand frère et non ton petit frère donc tu me dois du respect. Et puis je n'ai sûrement pas envie d'en discuter avec toi,** lui dis-je tout sourire.  
**-Ooooo allez juste un ou deux petits détails croustillants.  
-Non ! **dis-je catégorique.

Je laissai Emmett à ses réflexions et partis rejoindre mon père. Une fois hors d'atteinte de mon frère je pouffai de rire il allait sûrement être vexé et en faire une histoire d'état.  
Je tapai à la porte du bureau de mon père et attendis une réponse.  
**  
-Entre mon fils.  
-J'aurai quelques questions à te poser,** lui dis-je sérieusement.  
-**Hum à propos de ce qui c'est passé ?  
-Oui.  
-C'est sûr qu'avec ton frère tout le monde a été alarmé même ceux qui ne voulaient rien savoir comme ta mère.  
-Ce n'est pas étonnant venant de la part d'Emmett, dis je souriant.**

-**Alors que veux-tu savoir d'intéressant ?** demanda mon père.

Après une longue discussion je sortis de la pièce et découvris Emmett collé contre la porte.

**-Tu t'es bien régalé j'espère ?** lui dis-je.  
**-Non même pas je n'ai rien pu entendre tu faisais exprès de marmonner**, dit-il boudeur.  
**-Ben au lieu de développer ta force tu ferais peut-être mieux de te concentrer sur ton ouïe.  
-Très marrant.**

Je pouvais entendre la voix de Bella résonner dans toute la maison elle rigolait aux éclats.  
Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse de parler avec Esmée que je décidai de m'isoler un peu.

Je montai dans la chambre et m'assis sur le bord de la fenêtre.  
Je songeai à tous les bons moments que j'avais passé avec elle et une évidence me sauta aux yeux, je ne désirai qu'une chose l'épouser.  
Il fallait que je lui fasse ma demande en mariage. J'eus à peine le temps de réaliser ce que je pensais qu'une petite tornade brune entra dans ma chambre comme une furie et me sauta dessus.

-**J'ai eu une vision !** me dit-elle.  
-**Ah bon et c'était quoi ?  
-Comme si tu ne le savais pas. C'était ton mariage, dit-elle toute excitée.  
-Chuttttt tais-toi un peu Bella n'est pas au courant.  
-J'aurai le droit de l'organiser ? demanda une Alice impatiente.  
-Tu verras ça avec Bella mais déjà il faudrait qu'elle accepte.  
-Bien sûr qu'elle va accepter espèce d'idiot !**

Sur ces quelques mots Alice sortit de la chambre en sautillant.

-**Hey Alice ! **lançai-je  
**-Oui ?  
-Évite d'être trop contente ou sinon les autres vont se douter de quelque chose.  
-Je vais essayer mais je ne te promets rien.**

Une fois qu'elle fût partie mon cerveau se remit aussitôt en marche. Il fallait que je trouve « comment j'allais faire ma demande » et ce n'était pas une mince affaire.  
Je savais déjà une chose je voulais une bague comprenant les 3 ors serties d'un rubis en forme de cœur. Néanmoins il faudrait que j'aille chez une joaillier pour qu'il me la fasse sur mesure.

_Le lendemain matin_

Il était à peine 8h quand je partis de la maison en direction de la bijouterie de Forks avec un peu de chance ils pourront faire la bague que je désirai.

**-Bonjour vous désirez quelque chose de spécial ?** me demanda la bijoutière.  
-**Oui je souhaiterai faire une bague sur mesure.  
-Mais vous savez nous ne sommes pas joaillier ! **dit-elle.  
-**Donc vous n'êtes pas en mesure de me la faire !  
-Ça dépend de quoi il s'agit.  
-Une bague sertie d'un rubis.  
-Et vous pouvez y mettre combien ?** me demanda-t-elle.  
-**Le prix ne n'importe pas tant que c'est unique,** dis-je  
**-Ça doit pouvoir s'arranger alors.**

Je lui montrais le croquis que j'avais fait cette nuit et elle fût stupéfaite.

-**Elle est tout simplement à couper le souffle, **me dit-elle.  
-**Encore il faudrait qu'elle accepte ma demande.  
-Avec une bague aussi somptueuse n'importe qu'elle femme accepterait croyez-moi.  
-Je voudrais que ce soit assez rapide est-ce possible ?  
-C'est-à-dire ? Vous la désirez pour quand exactement ?  
-Le plus vite sera le mieux.  
-Au minimum vous pourrez l'avoir dans 2 semaines ! Mais le prix sera beaucoup plus élevé.  
-Le prix ne n'importe pas** je vous ai dit.

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie du magasin quand une autre idée me traversa l'esprit.

-**Je souhaiterai aussi les meilleures matériaux présents sur le marché et une inscription à l'intérieur de la bague.  
-Que voulez vous qu'il y est d'inscrit ?  
-« Pour l'éternité ».**  
-**D'accord,** me répondit la bijoutière.

Il me restait deux longues semaines pour trouver l'endroit de ma demande. Ça devait être possible en y réfléchissant jour et nuit.

Sur le chemin qui me ramenait à la maison je m'imaginai déjà la cérémonie qu'Alice allait organiser.

**Point de vue d'Alice :**

Dans ma tête j'imaginai déjà la cérémonie, la robe de mariée, les fleurs, la coiffure, le maquillage bref je savais déjà comment tout allait être. La chose la plus difficile à faire serait de convaincre Bella de me laisser organiser son mariage et ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire mais je suis convaincante donc j'y arriverai.  
Edward venait de rentrer et je me demandai ce qu'il avait fait pendant 2 heures dehors et surtout à cette heure-ci. Je décidai de ne pas lui poser la question et de le laisser un peu tranquille.  
J'étais sur à 100% que Bella accepterait la demande en mariage d'Edward et je décidai donc de partir à mon tour.  
Je voulais aller chez un grand couturier et faire LA robe de mariée la plus somptueuse du siècle. Il faudrait néanmoins que je fasse attention à ne pas partir dans l'extravagance et de rester dans le côté naturel.  
Je pris les clefs de la voiture et sortis.

**Merci à toutes celles qui lisent ma fiction, et pour vos encouragements. **


	23. Chapitre 21 Paris

**Et voilà la demande en mariage! Alors ce sera oui ou non ? Mieux vaut toujours envisager le pire.**

**J'ai pu rermarqué les diverses commentaires pour me stipuler que ma mise en page était désordonné, je vous remercie de me le signaler et je tiens à préciser que c'est juste un souci que je rencontre quand je poste un chapitre. Il faut donc me laisser le temps de refaire la mise en page correctement à partir de fan fiction, ce qui m'est un tout petit peu de temps.**

**Merci encore de suivre ma fiction.**

* * *

**Chapitre XXI : Paris**

_3 semaines plus tard_

**Point de vue de Bella :**

J'ignorais la raison de la tension qui régnait dans la maison depuis bientôt 3 semaines mais l'ambiance commençait à être lourde, Edward était tendu et susceptible et quand à Alice s'était tout le contraire.

Elle sautillait de partout et sa bonne humeur avait contaminé tout le monde. Je passais moins de temps que je souhaitée avec mon amour, celui si s'absentait souvent en compagnie du petit lutin. J

e pense que j'étais la seule à me poser autant de question, j'étais sans cesse en train de tourner et retourner les éléments dont je disposais pour trouvé des réponses aux cachotterie dont tout le monde faisait preuve à mon égard. Néanmoins Emmett prenait grand soin à ne pas me faire oublier que je n'étais plus « vierge », tout les jours sans exception il m'harcelais de question ou de temps en temps me lançait une petite blague.

Se croyant le plus malin de nous deux je n'ai pas eu de mal à échafaudais un plan pour lui faire ravaler sa fierté, et sa à marché à merveilles. il y a environ une semaine de ça lorsqu'il est parti à la douche, je me suis rendue invisible et aie dispersé de l'huile sur le sol de la salle de bains.

C'était à mourir de rire, il n'arrivait pas à se relever. Autant dire qu'Emmett et la stabilité ça fait 3. Évidement tout le monde rigolé sauf lui, il est sorti de la salle de bain furax, mais ça ne m'a pas empêchée de lui rire aux nez.

Il a pestais comme un poux pendant 2 jours mais il s'est vite lassé de se plaindre en vain.

Lorsque j'étais encore humaine entendre les pensées des gens m'avait déstabilisée mais aujourd'hui que je ne les entendait plus ça me perturbait encore plus. Etrangement j'avais fini par m'habituer à ce don et le perdre du jour au lendemain était je pense l'une de mes plus grandes frustration.

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

La bijoutière m'avait appelé au bout de deux semaines pour m'annoncer que ma commande était arrivé et lorsque j'étais allait la récupérer mes yeux avait été ébloui par sa beauté.

Certes le croquis que j'avait fournis avait été crucial pour réaliser mon œuvre mais le joaillier était quand à lui effectuer un travail des plus remarquable.

Dés mon retour à la maison mon lutin préféré m'avait assaillit pour que je lui montre « la bague du siècle ».

-**Ooohhhh Edward tu t'es surpassé ! Elle est à coupé le souffle.**

**-Tu trouves ? **demandai-je

**-Bella va l'adorer fais-moi confiance. Et tant qu'on parle de mariage j'aurais la robe dans 1 semaine.**

**-La robe ?**

**-Ah je ne te l'avait peut être pas dit, **dit elle absente.** Je suis allée faire la robe de Bella sur mesure.**

**-Et si elle dit « non » ?**

**-Ooooo arrête un peu tu deviens parano. Elle te dira « oui ».**

**-J'espère ! **répondis je songeur

**-Alors vous partez quand pour ce voyage ? **demanda Alice.

**-Ce soir.**

- **Tu vas me manquer petit frère! Mais ne te fais aucun souci pour ta demande, je te garantis que Bella te dira oui, paroles d'une voyante expérimentée **dit-elle rieuse.

Notre petite discussion avait touché à sa fin et je partis à l'aéroport pour nous affréter un jet privé. Direction « paris, la ville des amoureux ».

_3 heures plus tard._

**-Bella ma chérie tu viens on va se promener ?** dis-je

-**Oui j'arrive tout de suite.**

Avant de partir je fis un petit signe discret à toute la famille.

**-À tout à l'heure tout le monde.** dis je tout sourire.

**- Ne vous perdez pas en chemin, mais faite une excellente promenade. **Me dit Esmée gentiment.

C'était sa façon à elle de me souhaiter bonne chance, et bon voyage.

Bella s'installa dans la voiture et nous partîmes.

-**Je pensais pas qu'on ferait une promenade en étant enfermés dans la voiture ?** dit-elle intriguée.

**-C'est une promenade un peu spécial.**

Je sentais bien que Ma belle commençait à devenir soupçonneuse quand à mes agissement des ces dernières semaines, mais je ne tena pas compte de sa curiosité, celle-ci saura bientôt satisfaite.

L'aéroport se dessinait au loin et j'emprunta le chemin qui nous y mener, aucun doute sur ça Bella savait maintenant qu'un voyage allait commencer.

**- Une balade en avion ?** Me questionna Bella.

- **Oui. Disons que ce n'est pas une promenade ordinaire.**

**- Je te ferais remarquer qu'un avion ne considère pas une promenade mais plutôt un voyage,** dit-elle catégorique

Comme je ne répondis pas, elle se détourna et regarda par la fenêtre.

Le jet privé ne se trouvait pas aux même endroit que les avions de ligne et du coup nous n'empruntions pas le terminal habituelle, ce qui eu pour effet de raviver la curiosité aiguiser de ma compagne.

- **Tu as loué un jet privé ? **me dit-elle choquée. **Pourquoi de tel frais ?**

**- Je ne veux pas que tu connaisses notre destination avant d'y arriver, **répondis je

Automatiquement Bella pris place à côté du hublot et s'enfonça dans ses pensées.

Quand l'avion fut assez haut dans le ciel pour contemplait le paysage celle-ci s'extirpa de son rêve pour admirait les paysages qui s'offrait à nous en contre bas. Ce qu'on voyait était d'une beauté à couper le souffle et aucun de nous m'osa parler de peur de brisé le silence qui s'était installé.

_Quelques heures plus tard._

-Mesdames et Messieurs veuillez attacher votre ceinture nous allons amorcer la descente, annonça le pilote.

Nous nous s'installâmes confortablement et le pilote commença à descendre. L'avion était un peu sécouait et au bout de quelques secondes nous passâmes à travers les épais nuages et la ville apparut.

Au loin on pouvait voir les contours de la tour Eiffel se dessinait.

- **Paris ?** me questionna t'-elle.

- **Oui,** répondis-je tout sourire

**- J'ai toujours rêvé de venir à Paris**.

- **Et ben d'ici 10 minutes tes pieds toucheront le sol de la ville**.

Après ça elle ne parlait plus elle était comme subjuguée par tant de beauté. À peine l'avion fut posé qu'elle était déjà devant la porte à attendre que celle-ci s' ouvre.

Une fois qu'elle fut ouverte de quelques centimètres elle sauta de l'avion pour atterrir en bas. La vue de cette scène me fit rire aux éclats on aurait dit une enfant qui attendait que ses parents lui achète la glace qu'il à espéré toute la journée.

Nous commençâmes à visiter Paris et ses monuments mais la seule chose que Bella voulait absolument visiter c'était la tour Eiffel.

**- Allez Edward viens !**

**- Mais non jmon amour je préfère attendre qu'il fasse nuit et qu'il n'y est plus personne. En plus ce sera d'autant plus beau que toutes les lumières de la ville seront allumées, **prétextais je.

**- Tu me promet qu'à la nuit tombée nous irons ?**

**- Je te le promet MA Douce.**

Sur ces paroles nous avons poursuivi notre visite de Paris main dans la main. Quand la nuit commença à tomber une petite boule se forma à l'intérieur de moi et quand la nuit fût entière je ne pouvais plus respirer mais heureusement ce n'était pas vital pour moi.

Je n'avais pas réussi à retenir Bella une minute de plus.

Rapidement nous arrivâmes au sommet et admirâmes Paris et ses lumières en silence. Je dois néanmoins reconnaître que la vue était splendide. Le silence était toujours de mise et je décida qu'il était temps de me jeter à l'eau.

Lorsque je commença mon discours les yeux de Bella se posèrent sur moi et son regard pénétra tout mes pores. Je faisait une demande en mariage à mon seul et unique amour.

**-Depuis que je t'ai rencontré je ne cesse de penser à toi. Tu hantes mes pensées nuit et jours même lorsqu'on est ensemble. Si j'étais humain mon cœur aurait déjà cessé de battre devant une beauté aussi surnaturelle que la tienne. Aujourd'hui une seule évidence me saute aux yeux. Je veux être uni avec toi pour le reste de ma vie, soit une éternité. Isabella Swan tu sais pertinemment que la seule chose qui m'importe c'est ton bonheur. Et pour que ce bonheur soit complet je souhaiterais savoir si tu veux bien faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux dans le monde des vampires. Veux tu m'épouser ? **

L'écrin de la bague à la main j'attendais qu'elle prononce un mot.

Depuis le commencement du discours elle n'avait pas cessée de me regarder mais ne disait rien, son regard ne laissait paraître aucune émotion et son visage ne retranscrivait rien de ce que son cerveau pensait. A ce moment plus qu'à un autre je regrettais amèrement de ne pouvoir lire dans ses pensées.

Petit à petit l'idée du réponse négative germa dans mon esprit, Bella était toujours silencieuse et mon enthousiasme retomba. Les secondes continuait de s'égrener et je finis par perdre espoir. Doucement je referma l'écrin de la bague le rangea dans mon veston.

**-C'est donc ça toute l'agitation qu'il à eu durant c'est 3 dernière semaines. Sincèrement Edward ne me dit pas que tu n'envisages pas ma réponse. Comment pourrais je me serrait ce qu'une seule seconde refuser une demande aussi sincère que la tienne. Si j'étais encore humaine je te dirais que tu es mon oxygène celle-qui me permet de respirer mais comme ça ne mes pas vital je ne peux pas dire une tel chose. **

**Je dirais plutôt que tu es ma lune, celle qui éclaire toute mes nuits qui me paraisse si longue depuis ma transformation. Si il y a bien une chose dont je suis certaine c'est**** que la lune ne cessera jamais d'exister et qu'elle ne pourra jamais être détruite, pour moi notre amour est exactement pareil. Donc OUI je veux bien t'épouser et faire de toi l'homme de plus heureux dans le monde vampirique. **me dit-elle.

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus je me jeta sur elle et l'embrassa. Sa peau sucrée réveilla des désirs en moi et nous restâmes au sommet de la tour Eiffel à dominait Paris et ses habitants.

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre vous à plu ? Je ne sais pas si certain d'entre vous suive ma fiction sur skyblog mais j'ai quelques peu modifié ce chapitre. Cette fiction étant ma première les phrases n'était pas très bien structuré et j'ai donc remodelais tout le chapitre. **

**Je ferais ça pour tout les chapitres à venir. **

**Merci.**


	24. Chapitre 22 : Tina et Alison

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

**

* * *

**

** XXII : Tina et Alison**

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Après sa demande en mariage nous avions fait l'amour au sommet de la tour Eiffel. Un moment de pur plaisir c'était magique. Si seulement le temps avait pu se figer à cette instant précis et ne jamais reprendre. À l'idée de notre mariage j'imaginais déjà la cérémonie. Tout serait simple. Rien que la famille d'Edward et peut-être Jacob. Mais la seule personne que je souhaiterai à mes côtés c'était Tina.

Depuis ma transformation je n'avais eu besoin de me nourrir que deux fois ce qui n'était pas beaucoup, et le sang humain ne m'attirait guère. Peut-être à cause de l'accident de mes parents. Enfin bref je ne sais pas exactement mais pour le moment je voulais me concentrer sur le moment présent.

Edward avait loué une suite dans un hôtel 5 étoiles située sur les Champs-Elysées. Elle était somptueuse.

En rentrant je me fis couler un bain chaud dans une baignoire deux fois trop grande pour moi et je m'y glissais doucement. Fermant les yeux je pouvais imaginer ma robe de mariée ainsi que tout ce qui allait avec. Je sentis mon bien-aimé se glisser à son tour dans le bain.

– **Tu penses à quoi ?** me demanda-t-il.

– **À notre mariage.**

– **Et tu le vois comment ?**

– **Simple.**

J'ouvris les yeux pour constater un léger sourire pendu à ses lèvres délicieuses.

– **Pourquoi souris-tu bêtement ?** demandai-je intriguée.

– **Pour rien ne t'en fais pas.**

Il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de me dire la raison de son sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres et c'est à ce moment là que j'entendis distinctement ses pensées.

– J'espère qu'elle va aimer la robe que Alice a fait confectionner pour elle ainsi que la cérémonie d'ailleurs. Elle a déjà tout prévu dans les moindre détails.

– **Comment ça tout prévu dans les moindres détails ?** demandai-je.

– **Quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit,** s'étonna Edward.

– **Je t'ai entendu le dire,** soufflai-je.

– **Ton don est revenu ? Mais c'est merveilleux ma chérie.**

– **Ne change pas de sujet. Comment Alice sait pour le mariage ?**

– **Elle a eu une vision, et tu connais Alice organiser les fêtes c'est son amusement préféré.**

– **Hors de question,** décrétai-je. **Je veux organiser mon mariage moi-même.**

– **Elle connait tes goûts elle a fait dans la simplicité.**

– **On verra bien. Dès qu'on rentre j'irais lui en parler,** dis-je catégorique.

Je suis sûre que dans son fort intérieur Edward avait hâte de rentrer pour pouvoir s'amuser de la situation.

**Point de vue de Carlisle :**

Le lendemain matin.

Vers 6 heures du matin l'infirmière en chef m'avait appelé pour me dire que les constantes de Tina Swan étaient en hausse. Ne voulant pas donner de faux espoirs à tout le monde je n'avais rien dit en partant.

Une fois sur place je pus me rendre compte par moi-même qu'en effet ses constantes étaient en hausse mais qu'elle était toujours plongée dans le coma. Ce phénomène pouvait être dû à un rêve qu'elle était en train de faire mais sérieusement j'en doutais. Cela fait 2 heures que l'infirmière m'avait téléphoné et ça ne cessait d'augmenter.

Son réveil serait-il en train de s'amorcer ?

**Point de vue de Bella :**

J'avais enfin retrouvé mon don d'entendre les pensées des gens et j'en étais heureuse. Une fois qu'on a pris l'habitude de l'avoir on ne peut plus s'en passer.

Edward et moi avions décidé de rentrer dès ce matin à Forks. Certes notre voyage n'avait duré qu'un jour mais ça nous était suffisant nous avions l'éternité pour profiter l'un de l'autre. Puis de toutes manière il fallait que je parle à ce petit lutin monté sur pile inépuisable. Si elle avait vraiment tout organisé je voulais néanmoins y ajouter mon grain de sel.

**Point de vue de Carlisle :**

2 heures plus tard

Malheureusement les constantes de Tina avaient subitement cessé d'augmenter et avaient fait perdre espoir à toutes les infirmières présentes.

Quant à moi j'étais resté toute la matinée dans sa chambre et guettais le moindre signe. Grâce à mon ouïe surdéveloppée je pouvais entendre distinctement les battements de son cœur s'accélérer avant que la machine elle-même ne s'en rende compte.

J'avais pris un livre et lisais paisiblement quand tout à coup son cœur s'emballa. Les pulsations ne cessaient d'augmenter et soudain elle ouvrit les yeux.

– **Bella !** hurla-t-elle.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Nous étions dans l'avion depuis un moment déjà quand le téléphone d'Edward sonna.

Je n'arrivais pas à entendre ce qu'il se disait c'était presque inaudible.

Je vis alors le visage d'Edward trahir plusieurs émotions en même temps la joie, l'incompréhension, la peur et le bonheur.

– **Que se passe-t-il ?** demandai-je inquiète.

– **Tina est réveillée !**

Je ne sus quoi répondre et mon cerveau se mit à fonctionner à plein régime. Ma petite sœur s'était enfin réveillée et je n'étais pas près d'elle soudain j'eus la sensation de devenir claustrophobe. J'étais prisonnière de cette avion.

– **Comment va-t-elle ?** demandai-je.

– **Elle s'est réveillée en hurlant ton prénom et depuis elle ne dit plus un mot.**

– **Carlisle est avec elle ?**

– **Évidement.**

Ne sachant pas quoi ajouter je me tournais vers le hublot et regardais les nuages. De toute façon c'était la seule chose à faire.

Quelques heures plus tard

L'avion amorçait sa descente et je devenais de moins en moins patiente. Le train d'atterrissage toucha enfin le sol et j'étais déjà postée devant la porte du jet.

Alice nous attendait dans la voiture devant l'aéroport et le moteur tournait.

Je m'engouffrais dedans suivie de près par Edward.

Arrivés devant l'hôpital Carlisle nous attendait. Il me résuma l'état de santé de Tina.

– **Son état est stable je ne pense pas qu'elle retombera dans le coma néanmoins elle ne parle toujours pas. Peut-être arriveras-tu à la faire parler toi.**

Arrivée devant la chambre numéro 306 la porte était fermée. Je la pousse et le regard de Tina se pose sur moi.

Je n'ose pas parler, depuis la dernière fois qu'elle m'a vu un certain nombre de changement physique ont fait leur apparition grâce à ma transformation.

– **C'est toi Bella ?** demanda Tina.

– **Oui c'est moi ma chérie.**

– **J'ai du mal à te reconnaître,** confia-t-elle.

– **Je sais.**

– **Pourquoi as-tu autant changée ?**

– **Je t'expliquerai plus tard en attendant il faut que tu te reposes.**

– **Tu ressembles aux personnes qui ont agressés papa et maman.**

Cette simple phrase dans sa bouche me déchira de toute part. Elle avait en partie raison. Le physique se ressemblait mais pas le reste et ça ne se voit pas au 1er coup d'œil.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

– **Les gentils et les méchants se ressemblent mais ta sœur fait partie des gentils,** dit Carlisle.

Je le remerciais silencieusement.

– **Il faut qu'elle se repose,** me dit-il.

– **D'accord,** répondis-je.

Il sortit de la chambre et une fois Tina endormie j'en sortis moi aussi. J'étais extrêmement soulagée qu'elle se soit enfin réveillé.

**Point de vue d'Alison :**

Je m'appelle Alison Barymore et je suis vampire. Il y a plusieurs années j'ai rencontré un vampire c'était devenu mon compagnon de chasse. Il était distant avec moi et vice-versa aucun de nous deux ne s'était confié nos secret. Sauf lui qui m'avait confié son don « lire dans les pensées des gens ». Je lui avais dit n'avoir aucun don et je crois qu'à ce moment là j'ai eu raison de ne rien lui dire. J'ai le don de l'illusion. Il n'a donc jamais su que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui. Je peux l'utiliser sur n'importe quoi. Que ce soit pour mentir sur ma vraie nature et me ré-inventer une nouvelle vie ou pour changer la couleur de mes yeux. Malheureusement un jour il a décidé de repartir pour rejoindre sa famille, les Cullen.

Je l'ai laissé partir et depuis je ne fais que penser à lui. Ma vie devient insupportable sans lui c'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé d'aller le rejoindre.

S'il faut que je mente sur ma vraie nature et utiliser mon don je n'hésiterai pas.

Coûte que coûte Edward tombera amoureux de moi et je ferais tout ce que je peux pour le conquérir.

* * *

**Fin**

**Nouveau chapitre rapidement.**


	25. Chapitre 23 : Nouvelle arrivante

**Je ne sais pas si certain d'entre vous lisez ma fiction sur stylo mais si c'est le cas vous devriez remarqué que j'ai restructurais ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre XXIII : Nouvelle arrivante**

**Point de vue d'Alison :**

J'avais commencé ma course effrénée vers Forks depuis quelques jours et aujourd'hui je touchais enfin à mon seul et unique but EDWARD.

Cette petite bourgade éloignée de toute civilisation ne se trouvait plus qu'à 5 petits kilomètres et je jouissais par avance de la surprise que je lirais sur son visage quand il m'apercevrait.

Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai arrêté de compter les jours que j'ai passée sans lui, mais une chose est sûre son absence est un poids trop lourd à porter. À l'époque je n'ai malheureusement pas su lui avouer mes sentiments et je l'ai laissé partir.

C'était un jour d'hiver et tous les humains étaient couverts comme des esquimaux, Edward et moi étions en train de marcher au abord d'un lac et il m'a avoué ne plus vouloir de cette vie. Que tuer des humains même s'il le méritait l'écœuré. Sa phrase était « nous n'avons aucun droit de vie ou de mort sur n'importe qui que ce soit, nous devons arrêter ce massacre, je n'ai pas la conscience tranquille. Je suis vraiment désolé mais il faut absolument que je m'éloigne ».

Sur le moment j'ai pensé que ce n'était qu'une phase dans sa vie et qu'après s'être nourrie de ces infâmes cerfs ou pumas il reviendrait vers moi.

Malheureusement mon jugement a été altéré par mes sentiments et il n'est jamais revenu, c'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui je souhaite le rejoindre.

Je pourrais enfin lui avouer mes sentiments et essayer de construire une relation avec lui.

Et si par malheur quelque obstacle que ce soit venait ce mettre en travers de mon chemin je l'éliminerais, mon don d'illusion que je lui avais caché à l'époque sera de la plus haute importance pour qu'il revienne vers moi et vers sa vie d'avant.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Ce fut un grand soulagement de voir Tina les yeux ouverts et pleine de vivacité. Mon bonheur serait au grand complet le jour de mon mariage, quand enfin je serais unie à mon Amour pour le meilleure et pour le pire.

La seule chose qui me manquait en ce moment c'était un grand bol d'air.

**- ****J'ai besoin d'aller me balader,** dis-je à Edward.

**- ****Tu veux que je t'accompagne, **me répondit celui-ci.

**- ****Non merci j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule.**

**- ****OK je t'attendrais à la maison alors.**

Sur un au-revoir furtif je partis en direction de la forêt pour essayer en vain de calmer mon esprit, certes ma sœur était des nôtres mais j'avais peur pour elle et son avenir.

Que ce passerait-il à sa sortie de l'hôpital ? Doit-on oui ou non aller vivre avec les Cullen.

Je ne voulais pas que Tina soit entourée d'un aussi grand nombre d'inconnus, qui plus est des inconnus qu'elle identifierait comme les assassins de nos parents à cause de leur ressemblance flagrante. Elle m'avait moi-même comparé à eux, alors comment faire ?

Vous allez sûrement penser que je ne suis pas des plus reconnaissante envers les Cullen après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi, mais en vérité j'ai plus peur de Jasper que des autres. Sa volonté ne tient qu'à un fil, il suffira quelle se blesse et que quelques gouttes de son sang coulent pour qu'un carnage ait lieu.

Perdu dans mes réflexions un bruit me tira de ma torpeur pour me ramener à la réalité.

Rapidement je distinguais des pas qui avançaient à vitesse vampirique, derrière ces pas d'autre bruits me parvinrent. Ces pas là étaient plus lourds et beaucoup plus nombreux. Je compris que la meute de loup poursuivait un vampire.

Quel vampire aurait bien pu pénétrer le territoire des Quileute, encore des ennuis qui arrivaient.

Une vampire blonde passa à mes côtés sans même s'arrêter. Quelques secondes plus tard j'aperçus Sam, Jake et Leah ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement et me dévisagèrent avec insistance.

Qui était donc cette fille qui aurait pu déclencher une guerre ouverte entre nos deux clans ? Que faisait-elle dans les environs ?

Elle s'était arrêtée un peu plus loin et contemplait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, elle avait l'air stupéfaite.

Les trois s'éclipsèrent rapidement et firent leur apparition sous forme humaine, tous nus comme un vers, mais cela dit ça n'avait absolument pas l'air de les déranger.

D'autres pas approchèrent et je reconnus ceux de mon bien aimé. Alice avait dû avoir une vision et pour plus de sécurité ils étaient venus me rejoindre.

Toute la famille ainsi qu'une partie de la meute était réunis, personne ne savait quoi dire exactement.

Quand mon bien aimé à croiser le regard ce cette toute nouvelle arrivante j'ai pu voir dans ses yeux de l'étonnement.

**- ****Serena !**

– **Edward, je suis si contente de te revoir**, dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

Tous les visages alentour ont eu la même expression que celle que j'avais aperçu sur les traits d'Edward quelques secondes auparavant. Edward ne m'avait parlé qu'une seule fois d'une soit disant Serena et je n'étais pas des plus heureuses à l'idée qu'elle soit là, ça avait été la compagne de chasse de mon bien aimé.

**- ****C'est qui celle là, **lança Jake. **Elle est passée sur notre territoire. Les conséquences risquent d'être désastreuses.**

**-** **Le traité est rompu,** dit Leah.

Ni Carlisle ni Sam ne savait quoi dire. Autour de nous l'atmosphère s'était tendue et pour cause les retrouvailles d'Edward et de son amie se prolongeaient.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi. Rosalie et Alice me fixaient et quand je tournais les yeux je pus voir qu'elles étaient mal à l'aise vis-à-vis du comportement de leur frère.

Je commençais à bouillir intérieurement, j'étais prête à exploser mais c'était sans compté sur l'aide de Jasper. Une once de calme m'atteignit et je me sentis tout à coup plus sereine, néanmoins je n'avais aucune envie de réfréner ma colère et son aide avait eu l'effet inverse sur moi.

J'enlevais ma bague de mariage et je tendis le bras vers eux.

**- Tu veux peut-être que je lui donne la bague de mariage, **dis-je amère.

Mes yeux fusillèrent cette étrangère ainsi qu'Edward. À mes paroles Jake s'était tendu.

– **Vous allez vous mariez ?** demanda-t-il stupéfait.

– **Oui, **répondis-je.

– **Tu comptais me prévenir un jour,** dit Jake.

– **Oui et je comptais même t'inviter.**

– **Mais bien sûr voyons.**

– **Ça veux dire quoi, que tu refuses mon invitation ?** demandai-je.

– **Ça paraît évident non,** répondit-il amer.

J'étais vexée mais je m'en doutais un peu. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir après tout.

**- ****Vous avez fini tous les deux, nous ne sommes pas ici pour régler vos affaire personnelles,** dit Sam. **Puis d'abord c'est qui celle là ?**

**- ****Serena, une amie à moi,** répondit Edward.

**- ****En fait je m'appelle Alison, **rétorqua l'intéressée.

**- ****Ça ne change rien ton prénom, **dit Sam, **tu es passée sur notre territoire et celui-ci est interdit aux vampires.**

**- ****Je ne savais pas ! **balbutia-t-elle. **Je suis désolée.**

Décidément je ne l'aimais guère celle-là avec son air innocent, il y a anguille sous roche avec elle j'en suis sûre.

**- **J**e suis désolé qu'elle soit passée sur votre territoire et qu'elle ait créé un moment de panique,** dit Carlisle. **Mais comment lui en vouloir elle n'en savait rien.**

**- ****Ça aurait pu déclencher une guerre,** dit Sam.** Si Bella ne s'était pas trouvée à la limite nous aurions continué à la poursuivre sur votre territoire et vous savez aussi bien que moi ce que ça aurait pu engendrer.**

**- ****Je sais bien, **répondis Carlisle. **Mais comprenez bien qu'elle ignore tout de l'accord que nous avons ensemble. Tous les vampires extérieurs à notre clan n'ont aucune idée de nôtre accord amiable.**

**- ****Tu as raison mais à l'avenir nous serions plus vigilant. Y a une chose qui me préoccupe plus que les autres. Est-elle dangereuse ?**

**- ****Si par là vous voulez dire Est-ce que je me nourris d'humain la réponse est négative, **répondis l'intéressée. **J'équivaux aux Cullen.**

**- ****Comment peut-on en être certain ? Comprenez bien qu'il est absolument hors de question qu'une créature assoiffée de sang ce balade en toute impunité aux alentours de la réserve.**

**- ****Je comprends votre inquiétude mais vous pouvez le constater vous-même mes yeux ne sont pas rouge.**

J'étais à tout juste 3 mètre d'elle et je pouvais constater que ses paroles étaient véridiques.

**- ****Elle a raison,** soufflai-je. **Ses yeux sont semblable aux nôtres.**

Plusieurs minutes plus tard nos deux clans arrivèrent enfin à un accord. Ce n'était la faute de personne, elle ne connaissait pas notre accord.

Peu à peu les clans se dispersèrent et il ne resta plus qu'Edward, Alison, Jake et moi.

**-Il faut que je parle à Jacob,** dis-je à Edward.

**- ****Tu veux qu'on vous laisse tous les deux ?** me demanda-t-il.

**- ****J'apprécierais. Evite d'être trop tactile avec elle.**

Un grognement s'échappa de ma gorge au moment où je prononçais le « elle ». Ce qui eut pour cause de faire rire Jacob.

**- ****Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour,** me dit-il en m'embrassant à la commissure des lèvres.

Sur ces paroles il fit demi tour avec Alison sur ses talons et disparurent dans les bois.

**- Alors que faisais-tu à la limite ?** me questionna Jake.

**- J'espérais que tu viendrais.**

**- Pour quoi faire ?**

**- Je voulais te dire que Tina s'est réveillée et je voulais t'inviter au mariage.**

**- Quand s'est-elle réveillée ?**

**- Hier.**

**- Il faudra que j'aille la voir.**

**- Tu devrais appeler avant pour savoir si elle n'est pas sortie.**

**- Ne me dis pas qu'elle va venir vivre dans la maison des Cullen,** dit-il ahuri.

**- Si c'est ma petite sœur et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit éloignée de la seule famille qui lui reste. Puis tu as peur de quoi, personne ne va la mordre.**

**- Justement tu n'en sais rien et ton rôle de grande sœur est de la protéger, tu crois que le meilleur moyen pour ça c'est de la mettre 7 jours sur 7 et 24 heures sur 24 en compagnie de vampire.**

**- Ça ne te regarde pas de toute façon, **rétorquai-je. **Ce n'est pas ta décision.**

**- Avant je faisais partie de cette famille.**

**- Oui avant et c'était il y a bien longtemps.**

**- D'accord si tu le prends comme ça je m'en vais alors on a plus rien à se dire à priori.**

Je ne savais plus quoi dire et je le regardais partir.

**- Non Jake s'il te plaît, ne t'en vas pas.**

Je traversais la limite imposée et m'approchais de lui doucement. Jacob était et restera mon meilleur ami malgré nos différence. Je m'arrêtais à 1 mètre de lui et ouvris mes bras.

Il hésita un petit moment puis il avança et me prit dans les siens. Au contact de ma peau il eut des frissons. Néanmoins nous restâmes ainsi immobile pendant 5 bonnes minutes.

Étrangement mon odeur ne le dérangeait pas, à croire ce que tout le monde en dit même les Cullen, je n'ai pas tout à fait la même odeur que les vampires. Et pour moi Jake ne sentait pas le chien mouillé.

Ensuite nous nous allongeâmes sur l'herbe l'un à côtés de l'autre. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps nous sommes restés là à parler de tout et de rien mais quand on se sépara il faisait nuit noire.

Je fis le retour à allure humaine et durant le trajet je repensais au lien qui liait Edward à cette fille.

Que voulait-elle exactement après toutes ces années ?

Je le découvrirais bien assez tôt, je surveillerai ses moindres faits et gestes jour et nuit, je ne la lâcherai pas.

Je souhaitais plus que tout qu'elle ne reste, à peine eus je su comment elle s'appelait que je pensais déjà à son départ.

Je n'avais pas la moindre envie de la supporter et l'idée que Tina vive dans la même maison quelle était inconcevable.

* * *

**Alors vos impressions ? **


	26. Chapitre XXIV

**Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre XXIV : Mauvais pressentiment**

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Depuis notre rupture je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle d'Edward ni d'aucun membre de la famille Cullen. Il semblait donner une confiance aveugle à Alison et je ne faisais pas partie du même avis qu'eux. Donc évidement ça créait des tensions.

Le choix que j'avais fait de vivre dans la maison de mes parents n'avait absolument pas changé, je ne voulais pas que Tina côtoie plus de vampire que nécessaire.

Ma décision ne concernait que moi, c'était mon avis personnel, chacun est libre de ses choix et si par hasard j'avais fait le choix de rester vivre avec eux ce n'aurait été que par pure égoïsme où simplement par peur de laisser Edward en sa compagnie.

Aujourd'hui ce choix ne me regardait plus mais j'espérais sincèrement qu'il viendrait s'installer avec moi.

Je redoutais sa réaction plus que toutes les autres.

Tina était assise sur le rebord de son lit et fixait l'horizon à travers la vitre de l'hôpital.

Délicatement je posais ma main sur son épaule et me penchais pour l'embrasser.

- **Il est temps pour toi de rentrer à la maison**, dis-je.

Sans même me sourire elle descendit de son lit posa ses pieds nus sur le sol froid et enfila ses chaussures.

La mémoire de l'accident lui revenait peu à peu et elle espérait secrètement se souvenir de tous les détails.

Le regard fixe elle marchait dans les couloirs comme une somnambule.

-** Que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'as pas l'air contente de sortir ?**

**- Ils me manquent, **me dit-elle tristement.

Je ne sus quoi répondre à ses paroles alors je lui ouvris mes bras. Elle vint se réfugier délicatement contre mon épaule et je l'enlaça de toute part.

- **Tu es tellement froide !**

Je desserrais mes bras et nous continuâmes de marcher.

- **Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? **dit Tina.

-** Pourquoi je suis comment ?**

**- Différente,** rétorqua-t-elle.

- **Et d'après toi être différente n'est pas une bonne chose ? **questionnai-je.

- **Ça dépend. Qu'est-ce que tu es devenue ?**

**- Tu ne devrais pas te préoccuper de ça, un jour tu le sauras.**

Sans un mot de plus nous rejoignîmes la maison des Cullen et tout le monde accueillit Tina à bras ouvert.

Je vis Alison s'approchait d'elle, et je lui barrais le chemin.

- **Bella qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** me questionna Edward.

- **Hors de question qu'elle fasse un pas de plus !**

-** Mais voyons Bella ne sois pas stupide, elle veux juste lui souhaiter la bienvenue.**

**- Elle n'a cas le faire de loin, un pas de plus dans sa direction et je te promets qu'elle est finie.**

**- Ta réaction est puérile, **me dit-il.

Un grognement guttural sortit de ma bouche et elle recula. Mes pupilles s'étaient dilatées sous la colère et mes mains commençaient à trembler, signe que ma patience avait atteint ses limites. En me retournant je vis Tina qui s'était réfugiée dans les bras d'Esmée et de Rosalie et ma colère retomba aussitôt. Je lui avais fait peur, un sentiment de culpabilité m'assaillit et j'alla la rejoindre.

- **Il faudra que tu apprennes à cohabiter avec Alison**, me dit Edward. **Elle fait partie de la famille et vous vivez toutes les deux dans la même maison. Elle essaye de faire des efforts alors fais en autant.**

**- Sûrement pas, **lâchai-je amère. **Ce n'est pas parce que tu joues l'aveugle que je vais faire pareil, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de sympathiser avec elle.**

**- Pourtant tant que tu vivras avec elle, tu devras essayer.**

**- Justement à propos de ça j'ai pris une décision. Dès demain je vais habiter dans la maison de mes parents veux-tu venir avec nous ?**

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Ils passaient d'Edward et moi, ils attendaient une riposte.

-** Pourquoi attends-tu demain pour y aller ! T'as pris ta décision sans même me consulter alors je ne vois pas ce que ma présence t'apportera**.

Une seconde après il n'était plus là, la porte d'entrée était grande ouverte et Tina ouvrait des yeux ronds comme des billes. Alison, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper et Carlisle disparurent à leur tour, je me retrouvais avec Esmée et Tina.

-** Pourquoi songes-tu à nous quitter ? **me questionna Esmée gentiment.

- **Ce n'est pas contre vous, je ne veux pas que Tina soit dans la même maison qu'Alison, je suis sûre qu'elle nous cache une information capitale.**

**- Tout le monde à ses petits secrets Bella, chacun de nous doit avoir un jardin secret.**

**- Sauf que dans son cas ce n'est pas un simple jardin secret qu'elle évite de nous révéler c'est bien plus que ça. C'est au delà de ma portée mais croyez-moi je finirais par le découvrir. La vérité éclate toujours au grand jour.**

Je pris Tina dans mes bras et partis.

L'herbe devant la maison avait poussée d'au moins vingt centimètres et tous les parterres de fleurs étaient morts, sur la pelouse les feuilles des arbres se mélangeaient avec les herbes sauvages qui avaient petit à petit pris place sur la devanture. Le perron était rempli de terre et le vent faisait virevolter les feuilles qui s'y trouvaient.

Durant le cour trajet Tina avait sombré dans un profond sommeil, elle n'avait pas songé une seule seconde aux phénomènes étranges qui s'étaient déroulés sous ses yeux.

Néanmoins je doute qu'elle évite le sujet très longtemps. Délicatement je la déposais sur son ancien lit et refermais la porte derrière moi.

La maison sentait le renfermé et une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait les meubles, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées et je commençais sans plus tardé le ménage. Pièce par pièce je faisais les poussières, les carreaux, l'aspirateur et passais la serpillère. Sans me rendre compte j'abattis les tâches une à une, je ne ressentais aucune fatigue.

Une sonnerie retentit et je décrocha le téléphone.

- **C'est moi, **me dit une voie familière. **Comment va Tina ? Je peux passer la voir ?**

**- Bien sûr que tu peux mais pour le moment elle dort Jake.**

**- Ah ! Et je peux quand même venir pour te voir Toi ?**

**- Tu le sais cette maison et comme la tienne et tu n'as pas besoin de ma permission pour venir, tu es le bienvenu**, dis-je.

- **D'accord alors j'arrive !**

**- À de suite.**

Je reposais le combiné sur son socle et jetais un cop d'œil furtif à l'horloge. Seulement 1h30 s'était écoulée depuis mon arrivée et j'avais déjà abattu toutes les tâches.

Prise dans mes réflexions je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je faisais ça à vitesse vampirique.

Une mauvaise habitude qui faudrait que je surveille dorénavant.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et j'aperçus Jacob chargé de paquets.

- **C'est quoi tout ça ?** demandai-je intriguée.

**- De la nourriture. Je ne savais pas si tu y avait pensé alors j'ai préféré jouer la carte de la prudence**, me dit-il tout sourire.

- **En effet tu as eu raison tu ferais un bien meilleure grand frère que moi une sœur.**

**- Le supermarché ne vendait pas de biche ou de puma désolé**, me dit-il taquin.

- **Ce n'est pas bien grave je me nourris peu**.

Il eut l'air étonné et me demanda des explications.

- **Je ne suis pas tout à fait comme eux. Je peux ne pas me nourrir pendant 2 à 3 semaines et je mange encore certaine chose comme les humains.**

**- Comment ça se fait ?**

**- Carlisle n'en sait rien et moi non plus.**

**- Tu as d'autre différences avec eux ?** demanda Jacob.

- **Quelques unes. Mes yeux ne sont pas couleur or comme les leurs mais plutôt argent, ensuite mon cœur bat encore, une pulsation par minute certes c'est peu mais bon c'est déjà bien et enfin le sang humain ne m'attire absolument pas.**

**- Ravi de te l'entendre dire, **rigola-t-il. **Mais il y a une autre différence.**

**- Ah bon ? **fis-je étonnée. **Laquelle ?**

**- Tu ne pues pas autant qu'eux, je dirais même que tu sens exactement pareil qu'avant.**

**- Ravie de te l'entendre dire, ça m'ennuierait beaucoup de sentir mauvais**, rigolai-je.

Installés sur les marches nous parlions de tout et de rien. Il avait été étonné de réussir à me joindre sur cette ligne et je lui expliquais rapidement la raison de ma présence ici.

Etrangement il était du même avis que moi, il n'avait pas confiance en Alison et me promît de garder un œil sur elle.

Une fois Jacob partit je rentrais m'allonger sur le canapé, aussitôt mon esprit songea à Edward.

Si on n'avait pas eu cette stupide dispute il serait à mes côtés.

Je songeais à notre première fois, à son regard, à ses bras musclés qui m'enlaçaient chaque soir, à ses lèvres sur les miennes, à sa peau si douce, et me remémorant tout ça un flot de culpabilité m'assaillit. Je pris mon portable et composais son numéro.

Un déclic retentit et je l'identifiais comme le bon moment. La seconde d'après je débitais mon discours.

- **Je suis vraiment désolée Edward, je n'ai pas voulu que les choses dégénèrent dans ce sens, j'étais trop obnubilée par Alison et du coup je n'ai pas songé à te demander ton avis.**

**Je pensais que tu accepterais le changement que tu serais ravi de venir vivre dans MA maison avec nous deux. Pardonne-moi, tu manques, **dis-je doucement pour détacher chaque mot.

Un rire enfantin se fit entendre à l'autre bout et je sus que ce n'était ni Alice, ni Esmée, ni Rosalie.

Alison rigolait à gorge déployée et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Une rage silencieuse monta en moi et je balançais mon portable contre le mur.

* * *

**Alors ?**


	27. Chapitre 25 : Confrontations

**Petit aperçus des dons d'Alison et de Bella ? **

**Mais qui à quoi exactement ?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre XXV : Confrontation**

_Un rire enfantin se fit entendre à l'autre bout et je sus que ce n'était ni Alice, ni Esmée, ni Rosalie._

_Alison rigolait à gorge déployée et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. La rage monta en moi, autant envers Edward qu'envers elle._

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Je sentis mes veines s'embraser sous l'effet du venin, Alison se permettait de décrocher le portable d'Edward et Edward le lui autorisait. Un grognement monstrueux fendit le silence de la maison. Rapidement je composais un autre numéro.

- **Je te manque déjà !**

**- J'ai besoin de toi tout de suite.**

Cinq minutes plus tard j'aperçus un loup à la lisière du bois, il reprit forme humaine et pénétra dans le maison.

- **Que se passe-t-il ? **demanda Jacob inquiet.

- **Alison, je vais la démembrer.**

Sans un mot de plus je partis à vitesse vampirique. La haine avait décuplé mes sens. L'odeur de la terre humide, l'humidité sous les tapis de feuilles, les insectes qui marchaient rapidement et qui s'empressaient de regagner leurs abris souterrain. Je pouvais sentir toutes ces choses même les plus infimes.

Quelques minutes plus tard je franchissais la porte d'entrée des Cullen. Je vis Edward éberlué par mon entrée et je vis Alison assise à ses côtés sur le canapé. Aucune force quelle qu'elle soit n'aurait pu me retenir, en un quart de seconde je me retrouvais à 1 millimètres de sa gorge. Je sentis une main m'agripper le bras et sans regarder qui c'était je le fis valdinguer. Je reportais aussitôt mon attention sur Alison et enserrais sa gorge avec mes 2 mains. Un craquement se répercuta dans la pièce et son visage se tordit sous la douleur. Je vis un éclat de haine traverser son visage et ses yeux virèrent aux rouges, je pouvais sentir une haine féroce monter en elle.

Elle me poussa brutalement et je fus déséquilibrée par sa force. Je volais à travers la pièce, traversais l'une des baies vitrées et atterris dans le jardin. Sa force m'avait coupée le souffle, même Emmett n'était pas doté d'une aussi grande puissance. À ce moment là je compris qu'avec elle près de nous tout le monde était en danger. Trop obnubilée par mes réflexions je sentis un poids fondre sur moi. Protégeant mon visage avec mes avants bras je sentis des milliers de petites épines s'enfonçaient dans ma chair. Mon cœur qui d'habitude ne battait que d'une pulsation par minute accéléra sa cadence, 10, 20, 40, 80, 90. J'étais maintenant à 90 pulsations minutes et je sentis une liquide chaud couler dans mes veines, c'était l'odeur du sang.

Aucun membre de la famille Cullen ne pouvait s'approcher d'Alison ou de moi, comme si une bulle nous enveloppait.

Les coups d'Alison redoublèrent mais aucun ne me délogea de ma place malgré l'intensité. J'étais encrée dans le sol. Son rire fendit l'air et se fut de trop, un tremblement s'empara de moi et mon cœur s'emballa de plus belle, rapidement j'atteignis les 172 pulsations minutes et la terre gronda.

Toutes les pierres alentours se mirent à léviter, les petites, les moyennes ainsi que les rochers présent dans la forêt.

- **Bella arrête ! **me cria Edward.

Alison était accroupie à terre, et tous les Cullen me regardèrent d'un drôle d'air. Leurs pupilles étaient dilatées et leurs narines s'étaient élargies pour sentir l'odeur du sang frais qui s'échappait de moi. Mes pulsations redevinrent normales, le liquide chaud céda sa place au venin et la température de mon corps retomba brutalement. Toutes les pierres qui avaient formé un rond autour d'Alison atterrirent sur le sol dans un grondement sourd.

- **Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? **me demanda Edward.

- **Ne fais pas l'ignorant, **dis-je. **Si tu n'avais pas laissé Alison décroché ton portable tout ça ne serait pas arrivé.**

**- Tu m'as appelé ? **me demanda-t-il étonné.

-** J'ai entendu un déclic et avant que tu ne prononces un mot je t'ai fait mes excuses, mais au lieu d'entendre ta voix j'ai entendu cette garce qui rigolait à gorge déployée. J'aurais dû le prendre comment d'après toi ?**

À présent tous les regards médusés se tournèrent vers Alison.

- **Je suis sincèrement désolée Bella, je ne voulais pas t'offenser, loin de là. Je rigolais d'une blague d'Emmett, **dit Alison attristée.

-** Ben voyons, c'est si simple, **rétorquai-je amère.

- **C'est vrai-je te le jure. Je ne me saurais jamais permise de te faire un tel affront. Tu es la compagne d'Edward et vous allez vous marier, je suis heureuse pour vous.**

**- Balivernes tu n'arriveras pas à me mener en bateaux, je connais ta vraie nature, **sifflais-je.

- **Bon maintenant ça suffit ta jalousie maladive, **souffla Edward. **Elle t'a présenté des excuses malgré tes intentions de la tuer, alors sois tu te calmes, sois tu pars d'ici et tu reviendras une fois calmée.**

**- Tu prends sa défense ? **questionnai-je médusée.

- **Je la connais assez pour savoir qu'elle n'a aucune raison de te vouloir du mal, on est juste des amis et tant que tu ne l'auras pas compris inutile de te dire que notre mariage est annulé.**

Ses paroles m'atteignirent en plein cœur et si j'avais encore eu un cœur il aurait cessé de battre à l'instant même où il a prononcé cette phrase. Doucement je retirais la bague et lui envoyais en plein visage.

**- Alors tu ferais mieux de garder cette bague car je ne changerais pas d'avis à son sujet et ça tu peux me croire. Ou mieux tu devrais là lui offrir car pour elle tu n'ais pas qu'un simple ami et ça crève les yeux. Peut-être es-tu simplement flatté de l'attention qu'elle te porte et si c'est ça, épouse là je ne te retiendrais pas.**

**Quand à toi Alison tu devrais toujours regarder derrière toi à partir de maintenant car je peux te promettre une chose. Bientôt ton cœur déjà mort ne sera plus de ce monde, je te démembrerai et je te brûlerais de mes propres mains.**

Sans un mot de plus je fis demi tour sur moi-même et repartis chez moi. Et oui maintenant « mon chez moi » serait l'ancienne maison de mes parents et non celle d'Edward. Notre rupture était officielle mais je ne devais pas cesser de me battre. Tina n'avait que moi et je n'avais aucun droit de l'abandonner.

**Point de vue d'Alice :**

J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre le comportement excessif de Bella, ce n'était pas son genre mais durant quelques secondes j'avais eu une vision. Lorsque Bella avait sauté à la gorge d'Alison j'avais vu clair dans son jeu.

Dans ma vision Alison avait les yeux rouges sang et s'abreuvait d'un humain. Autour d'elle il y avait un nombre inconsidérable de corps inertes, tous vidés de leur sang. Ensuite j'avais vu les sentiments qu'Alison nourrissait à l'égard d'Edward. Malheureusement cette vision avait disparut aussi brutalement qu'elle était arrivée. Je ne savais donc pas si les informations que j'avais recueilli étaient viable ou pas.

- **Que se passe-t-il ? **me demanda Jasper. **Tu es tendue.**

**- Je ne sais pas encore, il faut que je parle à Carlisle.**

Sur ce je partis précipitamment. Carlisle se trouvait dans le salon et quand il croisa mon regard s'approcha de moi.

- **Tu as vu quelle chose ? **me questionna-t-il.

- **Je n'en suis pas certaine, il faut qu'on parle dans un endroit où personne ne pourra nous entendre et surtout pas Alison, **dis-je en chuchotant.

- **Viens allons nous promener dans la forêt.**

Cela faisait 10 minutes que nous marchions à travers les bois et aucun de nous n'avait encore prononcer un mot.

- **Je ne suis pas certaines que ma vision soit bien fondée, **dis-je.

- **Comment ça ? D'accord tes visions sont subjectives et elles changent selon les décisions que prennent les gens mais il y a toujours une part de vérité à l'intérieur.**

- **Est-ce que tu penses qu'Alison pourrait avoir le don de l'illusion ?**

**- C'est possible, mais pourquoi cette question ? Que contenait ta vision ? **me questionna Carlisle intrigué**.**

Je lui résumais ma vision et durant 3 minutes il fut absorbé dans ses pensés.

- **Te rends-tu compte que pour faire illusion sur autant de chose il faudrait qu'elle est une force** **incroyable. Cela expliquerait sûrement pourquoi toutes ces pierres se sont mise à léviter toutes seules.**

**- Nous devons ce phénomène à Bella et non à Alison. Tu as senti l'odeur du sang qui coulait dans ses veines et les pulsations de son cœur qui s'emballait. Tout ça n'est pas normal. As-tu déjà rencontré un vampire avec autant de particularité ?**

**- Je dois avouer que Bella est un spécimen à part. Elle a tellement de différence que je n'arrive pas à saisir.**

**- Tu crois qu'elle nous surpasse tous ?**

**- C'est tout à fait possible. As-tu remarquer qu'une bulle s'était formée autour d'Alison et d'elle. Aucun de nous ne pouvait la franchir, je me demande de qui ça vient ? **demanda Carlisle.

-** Je ne sais pas exactement qui a le don de quoi, mais nous finirons par le découvrir. Je vais continuer de surveiller Alison en attendant. Je pense que Bella a raison à son sujet.**

**- Nous devrions garder toute cette histoire pour nous en attendant, nous en parlerons en temps voulu. Je descendrais à la morgue de l'hôpital tous les jours, on ne sait jamais. Si elle n'est pas vraiment végétarienne elle sera obligée de se nourrir.**

Une fois notre conversation terminée, je partis en direction de chez Bella. Il fallait absolument que je lui parle pour savoir si durant leurs altercations elle n'avait pas remarquée des différences.

* * *

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous à plu.**

**Laisser vos commentaires...**


	28. Chapitre 26 : trahison involontaire

**Je suis vraiment désolée du retard pour le postage de mon chapitre mais je n'avais pas d'idée. **

**Je vous rassure j'en ai déjà pour la suite et cette fiction touche bientôt à sa fin**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre XXVI : Trahison involontaire**

**Point de vue de Tina**

Voilà bientôt deux longues semaines que j'observais ma sœur, elle était anéantie par la perte des Cullen, mais surtout par celle d'Edward.

Son visage d'habitude rayonnant et plein de joie s'était assombri au fil des jours, aujourd'hui nous nous ressemblions plus que jamais.

De temps à autre une pensée pour mes parents et sur le soir de l'accident me revenait à l'esprit, alors je m'empressais de tout noter minutieusement dans un carnet en velours rouge.

Bella ne voulait toujours pas me dire les raisons du changement de son apparence et je la soupçonnais d'avoir peur. Croyait-elle que je fuirais ? Nul ne peut savoir, mais la vérité finit toujours par éclater puis ce n'est pas parce que j'ai 9 ans que je ne saisis pas l'importance des choses.

À Cette pensée je descendis rapidement les escaliers pour rejoindre Bella qui se trouvait dans la cuisine.

Quand j'eus franchi la porte de la cuisine son regard se posa sur moi.

- **Que t'arrive-t-il ? **me demanda-t-elle.

- **Rien du tout, **mentis-je. **Je voulais juste savoir si nous pouvions aller à la réserve pour voir Jacob ?**

**- Tu sais Tina je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, j'ai beaucoup changée et nombres de gens ne l'acceptent pas.**

**- Mais si ce sont tes amis ils doivent t'accepter, **dis-je les larmes au bord des yeux.

- **Ce n'est pas aussi simple, **rétorqua-t-elle.

- **Je peux appeler Jake pour lui demander ?**

**- Tu peux toujours essayer, **répondit-elle en soupirant.

Je pris le combiné et composais alors le numéro de Jake qui été accroché à côté du téléphone. C'était un mémo pour moi.

Jacob décrocha la seconde d'après et je lui demandais. Durant une minute il resta muet à l'autre bout du fil, il sembla hésiter quelque peu mais n'objecta pas.

- **D'accord, vous pouvez venir d'ici une heure.**

**- Merci Jake.**

Bella eut l'air étonnée que Jacob ait accepté et elle monta se préparer.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

À présent je regrettais les paroles que j'avais eu envers Bella, j'avais tout gâché. Après les souffrances qu'elle traversait j'osais moi Edward Cullen lui en imposer d'autre.

Il régnait une ambiance étrange dans la maison, comme si elle était recouverte d'une brume épaisse qui s'épaississait au fil du temps. Carlisle et Alice faisaient constamment des messes basses et Alison était toujours à l'affût, prête à parer en cas d'assaut.

Son comportement semblait suspicieux.

Sans même un mot pour quiconque présent dans la maison je sortis et montais dans ma voiture, en sortant de l'allée j'aperçus Alison qui se tenait dans le reflet de mon rétro. Empruntant le chemin boisé qui devait me mener à la route principale de Forks je laissais mon esprit vagabonder à sa guise.

Brusquement je distinguais un mouvement sur ma droite et la seconde qui suivie elle était là face à moi, m'obligeant à enfoncer la pédale de frein.

Elle fit le tour, ouvrit la portière passagère et s'installa à mes côtés. Je le regardais éberlué, que faisait-elle là.

Elle se pencha alors en avant pour se placer à califourchon sur moi. L'habitacle séré de la voiture m'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement et son corps se modulait avec le mien dans une perfection infinie.

- **Je… je suis tellement désolé Bella, **dis-je dans un même souffle.

Elle posa son index sur mes lèvres m'imposant le silence, et m'embrassa avec fougue, son souffle contre le mien, sa langue s'entremêlent à la mienne, ses mains qui agrippaient mes cheveux.

Son bassin avait entrepris un léger mouvement, et nos habits se frôlèrent dans un bruissement de tissu.

Elle passa à l'arrière de la voiture et m'intima de la rejoindre.

- **Mais pourquoi…**

Ma phrase se perdit dans le vide lorsqu'elle enleva son pull pour me faire entrevoir sa poitrine nue.

Caressant le bout de son sein avec ma main droite mes yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation de ses yeux, elle les referma et cambra sa tête à l'arrière pour m'inviter.

Je fondis sur son cou et peu à peu mes lèvres descendirent pour trouver l'objet de mes caresses, ma main gauche avait entrepris le périple de lui enlever son pantalon et quelques secondes plus tard ma main se glissa entre ses cuisses.

Le contact chaud et mouillé me donna l'envie de me glisser à l'intérieur et mes doigts la pénétrèrent lui arrachant un cri de plaisir.

Son bassin ondulait voluptueusement au gré de mes mouvements, épousant mes doigts à la perfection.

Lorsque je retirais mes doigts humide elle me jeta un regard noir, et se jeta sur moi.

À présent j'avais pris sa place et elle la mienne. Elle m'enleva mon pantalon ainsi que ma chemise et se plaça au-dessus de moi. La tête cambrée vers l'avant et le dos légèrement vouté à cause de l'habitacle de la voiture, elle guida mon sexe jusqu'à son intimité.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent en contact je fus submergé par une vague de plaisir, fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer ce plaisir je me laissais aller.

Mes mains sur ses hanches la levaient et la descendaient pour amplifier ses va-et-vient, les mouvements se firent plus rapides et d'une voix rauque je lui dis « _ne t'arrête pas, j'y suis presque_. »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, interrompant par la même ma jouissance et se tourna.

Elle s'était placée d'une toute autre façon, le haut du corps entre les deux sièges avant chacune de ses mains posées sur le rebord d'un siège. Je me plaçais derrière elle et elle me fit la pénétrer à nouveau. Ses gémissement étaient discrets mais je savais le plaisir qu'elle y prenait.

Recommençant mes va-et-vient, ma main gauche lui tenant l'épaule pour aller le plus loin possible en elle, je glissais ma main libre sous elle, et trouvais son clitoris qui avait légèrement enflé sous l'effet du plaisir.

Le frôlant légèrement, son dos se cambra. Dans un dernier souffle je la pénétrais le plus possible et ma jouissance ainsi que la sienne résonnèrent dans l'habitacle humide de la voiture.

Je fermais mes yeux pour savourer ce moment de pure plaisir, mais aussi pour savourer sa présence à mes côtés.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je parcourus ses courbes fines et remontais sur son visage, je crus rêver.

Ses cheveux bruns avait été remplacé par un blond vénitien.

**- Regarde-moi, **dis-je doucement.

Pour seule réponse elle fit un signe négatif de la tête. Une marque sur son omoplate droite attira mon attention et je sus que ce n'était pas ELLE.

- **Regarde-moi, **hurlai-je à nouveau.

Quand elle se tourna je fus pris d'une telle fureur que je la giflais violement et la chassais de l'habitacle réduit dans lequel on se trouvait.

- **Je suis désolée Edward, **balbutia-t-elle.

- **Comment as-tu fait ? **dis-je avec fureur.

- **Je… je ne peux pas te le dire, **murmura-t-elle.

- **Comment ? **hurlai-je à nouveau.

- **Je t'en prie ne t'énerve pas comme ça, ce n'est pas si grave, nous sommes liés maintenant.**

Mes yeux se vrillèrent sur elle, pris d'une rage noir j'avais du mal à me contrôler.

- **Liés, **dis-je amère. **La seule personne à qui je serais éternellement lié c'est Bella, et que je sache tu n'es pas Bella mais simplement Alison. Alors maintenant dis-moi comment tu as fait ?**

Sans rien dire elle fit demi-tour et partit, aveuglé par la haine je la suivis.

**Point de vue de Bella**

À présent nous étions arrivés à la réserve et Tina sautillait joyeusement de partout.

- **Je peux aller voir Paul ? **me demanda-t-elle.

- **Oui mais ne t'éloigne pas trop, tu fais attention, **dis-je inquiète.

Lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue je me tournais vers Jacob.

- **Ne t'inquiète dont pas, elle est en sécurité ici**, me rassura-t-il.

- **J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle craque pour Paul, **dis-je.

Il me fixa étrangement et je compris qu'il avait quelques chose d'important à me dire.

- **Qui y a-t-il Jake ? **le questionnai-je.

- **Tu me promets de ne pas t'emporter, **dit-il.

- **Dis-moi, **répliquai-je suspicieuse.

- **Non, je veux que tu me promettes avant !**

**-Ça concerne Tina ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Je te le promets alors.**

**- Mais ça concerne Paul aussi, **rajouta-t-il après coup.

Mes yeux se tournèrent rapidement et il eut un petit sourire de vainqueur.

- **Je t'ai déjà parler de l'imprégnation, **me demanda-t-il.

- **Non, **répliquai-je sur mes gardes.

- **Comment t'expliquer ça, sans que tu le prennes pour un pervers.**

Mes yeux faillirent sortir de leurs orbites quand je compris qu'il parlait de Paul mais aussi de Tina.

- **Laisse-moi le temps de tout t'expliquer en détails, après tu feras ce que bon te semble, **dit-il suppliant.

M'asseyant sur une pierre, j'écoutais ses paroles en essayant tant bien que mal de rester objective.

Quand il eut fini son discours je le regardais sans rien dire et je me levais brusquement.

Bien décider à trouver Paul je parcourus la réserve avec Jacob sur mes talons.

- **S'il te plaît Bella, ne t'énerve pas.**

Je lui jetais un regard noir, et reportais mon attention sur les cris de joies de ma sœur. Elle se trouvait sur la place en contrebas et Paul la faisait tournoyer au-dessus de lui.

Je restais immobile durant cinq minutes à les observer silencieusement et descendis les quelques mètres qui me séparaient d'eux.

- **Tina s'il te plaît remonta à lé réserve il faut que je parle à Paul, **dis-je gentiment.

Paul la reposa et elle partit sans même rechigner.

Je croisais alors le regard de Paul et je compris ce que Jacob avait essayé de m'expliquer durant près d'une heure.

- **Promets-moi une chose, **lui dis-je.

Jacob et lui avait eu un hoquet de surprise et il se ressaisit rapidement.

- **Tout ce que tu veux, **me répondit-il.

- **Ne la fais jamais souffrir, **dis-je en le regardant sévèrement.

Son sourire avait commencé à s'élargir et il me promit de ne jamais rien faire d'aussi stupide.

Un cri perçant se fit entendre et je reconnus la voix de ma petite sœur, elle avait l'air terrifié.

Me dirigeant vers la forêt j'aperçus Jacob et Paul qui essayaient de me suivre. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore transformés.

Lorsque je vis Alison qui tenait ma sœur par la gorge et menaçait de lui briser le cou mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Edward arriva quelques secondes après moi et son regard passa d'Alison à Tina puis enfin à moi.

Lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur Alison je compris les raisons que j'avais eu de me méfier d'elle, ses yeux avaient viré au rouge et elle respirait à plein poumons le parfum que dégageait Tina.

Une colère sourde monta en moi et je sentis le sang battre mes tempes, ma vue se brouilla et j'eus le temps d'apercevoir un loup fondre sur Alison. S'agrippant à sa jambe pour la tirer à l'arrière et l'obliger à lâcher prise, je reconnus aussitôt Jacob.

Elle hurlait comme jamais et lâcha Tina qui retomba lourdement à terre, quelques secondes après un autre loup s'approcha de Tina et se mit face à elle pour faire un rempart.

Elle avait les yeux exorbités et regardait le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux d'enfant, son regard croisa brièvement celui du loup et elle eut un sourire.

Pendant ce temps Jake retenait Alison et les pulsations de mon cœur avaient augmenté, un filet de sang coulait de mon nez et les gouttes atterrirent sur la terre humide de la forêt.

En une seconde Alison se trouvait derrière Jacob et l'encercla de ses bras, faisant craquer ses os et le laissant hurlant de douleur sur le sol.

- **Va chercher Carlisle, **dis-je à Edward.

- **Non je ne te laisserais pas seule avec elle, **répliqua-t-il.

- **Si Jake meurt je te tiendrais pour responsable, **lançai-je amère.

La seconde d'après il n'était plus là. À présent Jake avait retrouvé son apparence humaine sous les yeux éberlués de ma sœur.

- **Toi et Edward c'est fini à présent, **me lança-t-elle.

- **Ce sera fini quand je le déciderais, **rétorquai-je.

- **Nous venons de coucher ensemble.**

Cette nouvelle me fit l'effet d'une douche glaciale et je me jetais sur elle sans réfléchir.

Lui assenant un coup de poing droit dans le ventre elle eut un recul de plusieurs mètres. Elle se releva et repartit à l'attaque, j'avais presque oublié sa rapidité et la précision de ses coups.

Bientôt j'arrivais à deviner le moindre de ses faits et gestes à l'avance, elle était tellement prévisible.

Chacun de ses coups étaient identique à ceux de la dernière fois. Rapidement une bulle nous enveloppa suivant nos moindres mouvements et les pierres commençaient elles aussi à léviter.

Me concentrant plus que jamais les pierres pénétrèrent dans le cercle et s'abattirent chacune leurs tours sur elle, l'obligeant ainsi à faire toutes sortes de pirouettes pour les éviter.

Des voix résonnèrent à mes oreilles et j'aperçus toute la famille Cullen à l'extérieur de la bulle, ils nous fixaient de leurs regards pénétrant en attendant que la bataille soit finie.

De temps à autre un des leurs essayait en vain de pénétrer dans la sphère et se faisait repousser violement.

Mon nez saignait abondamment et mes mains commençaient à trembler dans un dernier effort je repoussais mes limites et le temps changea.

Une pluie forte s'abattit sur tout le monde et des éclairs traversaient le ciel, un éclair fit éclater la bulle et frappa Alison de plein fouet.

Je m'écroulais à terre, essoufflée, épuisée et pendant ce temps, Alice et Emmett démembrèrent Alison qui partit bientôt en fumée.

Fort heureusement Paul avait eu la bonne idée de s'enfuir avec Tina pour lui épargner ce spectacle atroce.

* * *

**Alors pensez-vous que Bella va réagir de quel façon ? **

**J'attend vos reviews**


	29. Chapitre 27 : souffrir pour mieux se

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre que nombres d'entre vous attende avec impatience, je souhaitais aussi vous dire que j'étais désolée du retard de mon postage mais certains petits problèmes ne m'ont pas permis d'écrire. **

**En espérant que cette suite vous conviendra, certes ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais bon …**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre XXVII : Souffrir pour mieux se retrouver**

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Mon cœur retrouva rapidement son rythme normale tandis que mon sang cédait à nouveau la place au venin. À genoux sur la terre humide de la forêt, des visages compatissants et aimables m'observèrent en silence.

Je scrutais de mes yeux argent les flammes qui dansaient et virevoltaient en tout sens au grés du vent, une légère brise soufflait et répandait mon odeur encore humaine dans toute la réserve.

Le bruit du vent ainsi que celui du ressac des vagues qui s'écrasaient sur les parois rocheuses apaisaient ma douleur. Peu à peu mes forces revenaient ainsi que tous les évènements récents, mes yeux trouvèrent ceux d'Edward et il abaissa les siens.

La culpabilité et les remords devaient sûrement le ronger, mais cela n'était guerre suffisant.

- **Tu es abjecte, **dis-je.

**- Tu ne comprends pas, laisse-moi t'expliquer .**

**- Je ne veux rien savoir, **sifflai-je, **aucune de tes phrases n'effacera ce que tu as osé faire.**

**- L'illusion peut faire beaucoup de dégât, je sais que j'ai ma part de responsabilité mais tout le monde se serait laissé prendre aux jeux.**

**- Aux jeux ? **dis-je ahurie.

**- Tu m'as très bien compris, n'essaye pas de faire des sous-entendus ce n'est qu'un mot**, répliqua-t-il.

**- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter, je t'ai dit dès le début que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle. Et toi qu'as-tu fait pendant tout ce temps, tu m'as dénigrée à son profit. Et sache qu'un simple mot peut faire aussi beaucoup de dégât.**

Tout à coup son regard devînt fuyant, ses mains s'entrelacées entre elles. Il n'osa plus prononcer un mot. Sa famille profita de ce silence interminable pour s'en aller, seul le sifflement du vent parvenait jusqu'à mes oreilles.

**- Je suis désolé, **balbutia-t-il**, je reconnais mes torts, j'aurais dû te faire confiance plutôt que de penser que seule la jalousie menait tes actes.**

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre je le regardais perplexe, partagée entre l'envie irrésistible de l'embrasser et celle de le faire fuir à tout jamais.

Mon silence se prolongea et il dut se faire sa propre opinion. Dans un dernier regard, le regard de l'espoir ses lèvres s'articulèrent.

**- Arriveras-tu à me pardonner un jour ?**

**- Je… je ne sais pas, j'en doute, **dis-je difficilement.

**- Alors je dois m'en aller.**

Prise de court par sa réplique, une peur panique monta en moi. Et si jamais en le laissant partir je perdais tout ce pour quoi je mettais battue. L'amour est un sentiment puissant, mais il ne faut jamais sous-estimer ses effets.

**- Reste, s'il te plaît.**

**- Je ne pourrais rester ici, être aussi près de toi et pourtant te sentir si loin de moi à la fois, tout cela est au-dessus de mes forces Bella. Je me répugne moi-même en songeant au mal que je t'ai infligé après toutes les épreuves que tu as subi, crois-moi je comprends les raisons qui t'incitent à me repousser.**

Sans crier gare, il partit. L'instant d'avant il se tenait devant moi à portée de main et là seul le courant d'air qu'il avait provoqué en partant si rapidement effleura ma joue.

Dans un soupir, ou plutôt un gémissement je me laissais tomber à terre.

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

Ma stupidité avait causé ma perte, je n'avais pas su garder la seule chose qui avait un jour réussi à réveiller une flamme en moi. Cette même flamme s'est éteinte au moment où j'ai su que notre amour n'était plus « _Je… je ne sais pas, j'en doute_ ».

C'était ses mots, ses mots à elle pour me repousser sans en faire la demande explicite.

Dois-je seulement lui en vouloir ? Bien sûr que non, l'unique responsable de ce désastre c'est moi.

Courant toujours plus vite à travers le crépuscule, je me retrouvais au bord d'une falaise. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas un être humain ! Il m'aurait simplement fallu me jeter du haut de ce rocher pour me tuer, au lieu de quoi je suis quasiment indestructible. Quelle ironie.

Les humains veulent l'immortalité et moi je préfère cracher dessus. Regardant d'un air maussade l'eau trouble qui se trouvait à plusieurs mètre en dessous de moi je me laissais tomber dans le vide.

**Point de vue de Rosalie :**

Nous avions torts, et elle avait raison depuis le début. Cette garce avait emportée avec elle une partie de notre famille, un bout de chacun mais surtout d'Edward et de Bella.

Qu'adviendrait-il d'eux deux ?

Au même moment Alice resta prostrée, plongée dans une vision qui la troubla.

Lorsqu'elle en émergea son expression s'était assombri, « il est parti, elle n'a pas pu lui pardonner » dit-elle.

Je ne saurais dire quelle attitude adoptée en de telle circonstance, certes mon histoire n'est pas des plus joyeuse mais Emmett ne m'a jamais trompé.

**- Crois-tu qu'elle lui pardonnera, **demandai-je à Esmée inquiète.

**- Nous ne pouvons choisir à sa place, elle seule doit savoir quelle décision prendre, **me répondit-elle.

**- Quelqu'un devrait néanmoins aller lui parler.**

**- Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée Rose, laissons lui du temps.**

**- Mais justement nous n'avons pas le temps, Edward pourrait très bien disparaître, il est très doué pour ça, **répliquai-je agacée.

**- Si nous allons la voir, nous allons juste réussir à envenimer la situation, alors pour le moment tout le monde reste en retrait, me suis-je bien faite comprendre Rosalie ? **siffla-t-elle.

Dans un long soupir je fis demi-tour à contre cœur et repartis dans le salon.

**Point de vue d'Edward :**

Mon corps avait percuté l'eau comme un rocher se fracassant sur le sol et pourtant aucune douleur n'était apparu.

Je ne sais depuis combien de temps je me laissais flotter dans l'océan mais même le froid ne me gagnait pas.

Cela pouvait tout aussi bien faire des heures où des minutes que j'attendais que la mort veuille bien me prendre, à croire que je ne lui convenais pas.

À cette instant précis j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour devenir humain, simplement pour le choix de vie ou de mort sur ma personne. Est-ce trop demandé, est-ce égoïste ?

De toutes façon qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien changer, j'aurais beau attendre et espérer ce que j'attends ne viendra pas, ni la mort ni Bella.

Me rappelant les traits de son visage, le moindre grain de beauté sur sa peau blanche, le son de sa voix, tous ses détails auxquels on ne porte pas attention, mon estomac se noua.

Des détails si minimes quand on croit la personne acquise mais qui devienne vite essentielle quand on la perd, tout ça pour ne rien oublier de l'être aimé. Se le rappeler dans les moindres détails, voilà ce que nous cherchons tous quand nous perdons un être cher.

Me laissant flotter aux grés des vagues je fixais d'un air morose le ciel étoilé. Qu'adviendrait-il de mon corps si un jour je mourrais. Deviendrai-je comme le dise les humains « une étoile » ou serais-je perdu dans le néant ou bien encore l'hypothèse la plus probable en enfer.

L'enfer ne me déplairait pas. À choisir entre rester coincer ainsi sans Bella ou aller en enfer, j'opterais volontiers pour l'enfer.

Une main blanche surgit alors des eaux sombres, croyant que la mort était venue pour m'emporter je fermais les yeux.

-** Que fais-tu ? **me questionna une douce voix à mon oreille.

Tous mes sens se mirent à l'affut, ouvrant les yeux pour voir si je ne rêvais pas je posais la paume de ma main sur sa joue.

- **Tu es bien réelle, **susurrai-je.

Elle sembla troublée par ma réflexion mais n'y porta pas plus attention.

- **Le pardon n'est pas une chose facile mais je veux essayer. Si je m'étais conduite plus calmement en t'expliquant les choses au lieu d'agir bêtement ça aurait peut-être était différent, et si je ne m'étais pas enfui elle n'aurait jamais pris mon apparence et la suite ne serait pas arrivée non plus.**

**- Tu n'es pas à blâmer, n'importe qui aurait agi de la sorte, et n'importe quel autre homme aurait fait confiance aux jugements de sa femme. Le seul responsable c'est moi, **dis-je attristé.

Doucement elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et ses jambes autour de ma taille. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent des miennes et elle les effleura.

- **Je veux essayer ! **dit-elle dans un souffle.

* * *

**Alors que pensez-vous de cette suite ? **

**P.S : il ne reste plus qu'un ou deux chapitres maximum et cette fiction sera achevée, mais si le cœur vous en dit lisez ma dernière fiction « 10 ans après souvenir ».**


	30. Chapitre 28 : les choses changent

**Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Merci à tous et à toutes d'avoir pris la peine et le temps de la lire. Et au cas où, lisez mes deux autres fictions. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre XXVIII : Les choses changent**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

_3 mois plus tard._

La famille était de nouveau réuni malgré le nombre inconsidérable d'effort que nous avions fourni. Tous les membres de la famille avaient fait de leur mieux pour que nous reprenions une vie normale si je puis dire. Bella avait loué la maison de ses parents devenue sienne à un couple de personne âgées et était revenue vivre parmi nous.

Néanmoins l'arrivée impromptu de Tina avait bouleversée toutes les habitudes de notre clan. Carlisle se complaisait dans le rôle du grand-père (pas si vieux que ça à vue d'œil) à céder tous ses caprices à Tina, Alice, Emmett et Jasper étaient quand à eux devenu une tata et des oncles hors pair, quand à Rosalie, celle qui avait toujours voulu un enfant, était comme une mère pour Tina, notre nouvelle petite protégée était donc bien entourée.

La petite fille partageait son temps libre entre notre maison et la réserve, elle avait découvert selon elle « un monde magique en chacun de nous », les être tel que nous les vampires ou encore les loups-garous l'a fasciné à un tel point qu'elle avait un jour émis le souhait de devenir comme nous.

Malheureusement une seule option s'offrait à elle, devenir une vampire et ce n'était pas pour enchanter Paul et le reste de la meute, donc elle avait décidé de rester humaine, même si elle considérait sa vie comme morose. Elle aurait voulu plus d'aventure.

Quand à Bella et moi nous remontions doucement la pente, nous n'avions pas encore retrouvé notre complicité d'avant mais le plus important c'était que nous soyons réunis à cela me suffisait.

La question du mariage n'avait pas refait surface même si Alice se faisait un malin plaisir de me projeter les images de ses rêves. Selon elle, si je le redemandais à Bella elle dirait « oui » mais par peur d'essuyer un refus je préférais ne rien faire, lui laisser le temps de se reconstruire.

**Point de vue de Bella**

Les choses les plus importantes dans ma vie avaient, au jour d'aujourd'hui, toutes été réalisées ou du moins presque.

Tina bénéficiait d'un foyer, elle était entourée de gens qui l'aimaient et qui donneraient leurs vies pour la sauver, j'avais retrouvé confiance en moi et en mon couple.

Une chose cependant manquait à mon bonheur, le mariage qui aurait dû avoir lieu.

Un mariage ruiné par des enchaînements de circonstances plus ou moins provoquées, cependant l'idée n'avait pas cesser de migrer dans mon esprit. Patiemment j'attendais qu'Edward daigne me refaire sa demande mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le préoccuper outre mesure.

Nous avions décidé de ne jamais ressasser le passé. Les erreurs du passé appartiennent à celui-ci et nous essayons plutôt de nous projeter dans l'avenir, seul le bonheur de ma famille m'importait.

J'avais compris que chacune de nos erreurs avaient entraîné les événements suivant, tout n'avait été qu'une succession d'erreur qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Je ne regrettais sûrement pas la mort d'Alison, je regrettais seulement de ne pas avoir agi comme il le fallait, mais cela tout le monde le regrettait.

Edward m'avait maintes et maintes fois fait ses excuses pour son comportement et m'avait assuré que jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner son manque de jugement. Cependant je ne lui en tenais plus rigueur, son don était ignoré de tous, elle aurait pour ainsi dire pu prendre l'apparence d'Esmée de Rosalie ou même d'Alice que ça aurait eu les mêmes conséquences. Tout le monde se serait laissé berner par son déguisement, elle avait certes réussi à nous séparer durant un certain laps de temps mais cela avait surtout contribuer à nous renforcer. Aujourd'hui nous savions tous les deux que notre confiance l'un envers l'autre devait exceller.

Je descendis les quelques marches qui me menaient jusqu'au salon et observais Edward. Depuis peu il s'était remis au piano et avait composé une nouvelle mélodie, signe d'une nouvelle vie qui commençait pour chacun de nous. Un air joyeux qui me donnait sans cesse le sourire. Je m'approchais de lui à pas feutrés et fis glisser ma main le long de son torse. Il attrapa ma main, la porta à ses lèvres douces et y déposa un baiser.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Voilà bientôt une quinzaine de minutes que je fixais les touches blanches du piano, je réfléchissais sans même m'en rendre compte quel air j'allais bien pouvoir jouer.

Mes doigts frôlèrent les touches, et la mélodie résonna contre les murs, l'une de mes composition les plus récentes, en fait la dernière en date « renaissance » voilà le titre que je lui avais donné. Cela marquait donc un nouveau jour.

Mon esprit vagabondait au grés de cette mélodie, se souvenant de l'instant magique qu'on avait vécu Bella et moi lors de ma demande en mariage, se souvenir était comme un feu d'artifice inoubliable, passionnant, chaleureux et bien d'autres encore.

Une main douce et frêle descendit le long de mon torse et mon geste fut instinctif, je la pris délicatement et l'embrassais, souhaitant faire passer tout mon amour dans ce seule baiser.

Me retournant mes yeux se posèrent sur sa beauté hors du commun, ses prunelles argent me fixaient ardemment, assis sur mon banc elle était debout devant moi, j'appuyais ma tête contre son buste et entendis le battement de son cœur, une mélodie fabuleuse qui valait mille de mes compositions. À ce jour personne encore n'avait réussi à comprendre pourquoi son odeur, ses yeux, sa faim et son cœur était différent des nôtres, elle était unique et ceux sur tout point de vue.

Comment avait-elle fait pour m'accorder son pardon et retrouver confiance en moi ? Ça je l'ignorais et je crains que je ne le saisirais jamais, sa gentillesse et sa facilité de pardon m'était inconnu.

Ma mère m'avait dit que l'amour pouvait faire nombre de miracle et que celui-là faisait sûrement partie des plus incroyables, nous nous aimions plus que jamais.

Elle s'écarta doucement de moi et de sa main droite saisit de mon menton pour me faire relever la tête.

- **Je t'aime, **me murmura-t-elle alors.

- **Et moi donc, **dis-je.

Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Tina entre comme une furie dans la pièce, ses jambes enfantines la projetaient à vive allure et elle percuta Bella. Celles-ci s'enlacèrent longuement avant de prononcer le moindre mot.

- **Tu m'as manquée ma chérie, **lui dit Bella.

- **Vous aussi.**

**- C'était bien à la réserve ? **la questionna-t-elle.

- **Oui, **répondit la petite fille, **et d'ailleurs toute la famille est invitée là-bas.**

**- Ah bon ? **fit Belle étonnée.

Les invitations en général étaient destinés qu'à Tina et Bella, nous autres n'étions jamais convié à un repas. Certes nos relations s'étaient améliorées mais nous restions malgré tout des vampires et eux de loups.

- **Oui, c'est Paul qui souhaite vous invitez, **dit-elle penaude.

- **Pour quelles raisons ? **demanda Bella.

- **Je ne sais pas, il m'a seulement dit que nous devions tous y être pour 20h.**

Puis elle s'en alla, grimpa les escaliers et ferma la porte de sa chambre. Bella semblait pensive.

- **Ça t'intrigue ? **demandai-je.

- **Je me demande seulement pourquoi ils prennent le risque d'inviter un clan de vampire, ils restent tout de même des loups et nous leurs ennemis.**

**- Je sais bien mais peut-être n'y a-t-il pas de raison, peut-être est-ce seulement pour le plaisir, **dis-je peu sûr que mon argument tienne la route.

- **Nous verrons bien, **me répondit-elle en agitant sa main, comme pour chasser ce sujet de conversation.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instant, et en fin de compte ses lèvres s'agitèrent.

- **J'ai une question à te poser ?**

**- Tout ce que tu veux, **lui répondis-je souriant.

**- Pourquoi ne pas avoir refait ta demande ?**

**- Ma demande ? **lui dis-je pour être sûr de comprendre ce dont-elle parlait.

**- N'en as-tu plu envie ? Je veux dire ne veux-tu plus que je porte ton nom ? **dit-elle le regard triste.

Son regard me fit l'effet d'une douce glacée, durant tout ce temps elle avait donc nourri secrètement l'espoir que je lui refasse la demande, et moi qui croyais qu'elle n'accepterait pas.

**- Je pensais seulement que tu me dirais non, **confessai-je honteux d'y avoir cru.

**- Oh Edward, comment as-tu pu croire ses sottises une seule seconde, mon plus grand souhait reste encore aujourd'hui de devenir Mme Cullen. Je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le répète, nos erreurs passées n'entraveront pas notre avenir, nous nous sommes fait la promesse de les laisser derrière nous et c'est ce que j'ai fais, il est temps pour nous d'avancer.**

Ses mains se firent plus pressantes sur moi, et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, le feu d'artifice venait de rejaillir et avait éclaté comme jamais.

**- En es-tu certaine ? **demandai-je.

Son sourire angélique s'élargissait encore plus et elle me mordilla l'oreille.

**- Plus que jamais.**

Quelques secondes plus tard Alice apparut dans le salon accompagnée de toute la famille, chacun d'entre eux nous félicita et nous serra dans ses bras.

Tina leur avait déjà fait part de l'invitation que nous avait lancé les Quileute et aucun d'entre eux ne trouvait ça étrange à part Bella et moi.

**Point de vue de Bella**

_20h_

Tout le monde était prêt à partir, il ne manquait plus que Tina et nous pourrions nous en aller, les heures avaient défilé doucement et pendant tout ce temps Edward et moi étions restés blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé avec Tina assise à nos côtés, elle était cependant plongée dans son bouquin et avait fait abstraction de tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité.

Elle descendit les marches une à une et attrapa la main de Rosalie.

-** Nous pouvons y aller, **dit-elle l'air de rien.

Rose avait été depuis ces derniers mois un vrai pilier pour Tina, je dirais qu'elle la considérait plus comme une seconde mère plutôt que comme une tante. Cette situation nous convenait à tous.

Rapidement nous arrivâmes à la réserve, la meute au grand complet nous attendait juste devant chez Billy. Ils étaient tous aimable et souriant sauf Leah qui gardait malgré tout ses distances.

Nous échangeâmes les politesses habituelles et au lieu de pénétrer dans la maison qui se trouvait à proximité nous nous dirigeâmes vers le plage, sur le flanc d'une montagne de sable on distinguait clairement un feu de camp qui brûlait en contre bas, les flammes virevoltaient en tout sens au grés de la brise marine qui soufflait.

Des couvertures étaient installées à même le sable ainsi que des paniers contenant de la nourriture, chacun pris place, mais aucun n'osa parler.

-** Alors tu vas bien ? **me lança Paul.

- **Oui, oui tout va bien pour nous, mais pour toi est-ce pareil ?**

Son regard inquisiteur se posa sur moi, il n'avait pas l'air de saisir la bizarrerie de la situation.

- **Que veux-tu dire ?**

**- Je souhaiterais seulement savoir pour quelles raisons tu as voulu nous inviter ? **dis-je

Ma question sembla le blesser et son visage se ferma.

- **Je devrais donc avoir une bonne raison selon toi.**

**- Vous restez tout de même des loups et nous des vampires, trouves-tu ça normal que nous mangions ensemble ?**

**- Je voulais seulement que pour une fois Tina ait toute sa famille réunie, qu'elle soit avec toutes les personnes qu'elle aime en même tant.**

**- C'est tout ? **dis-je surprise.

**- Je ne te comprends pas Bella, sérieusement crois-tu que je cache des choses. Mais si cela te perturbe tellement libre à vous de partir.**

Vexée qu'il ait une réaction aussi violente je me levais sans même demander mon reste, mon regard croise celui de ma petite sœur et je lus dans ses yeux de la tristesse et du désespoir, peut-être est-ce elle qui avait exprimé ce souhait ? Dans ce cas comment pourrais-je être celle qui lui gâche son bonheur.

Contournant le feu je m'approchais de Paul et le serrais furtivement dans mes bras.

**- Merci de faire ça pour elle.**

**- C'est normal. Et j'ai autre chose pour vous, enfin pour les vampires seulement.**

Il s'approcha du panier qui se trouvait non loin de lui et le souleva.

**- Je ne sais pas si mon geste sera le bienvenu, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas mal venu de ma part où plutôt de notre part, **dit-il en désignant les autres Quileute.

Doucement il ouvrit son panier et en sortit quelques bouteilles remplit d'un liquide rouge.

**- Nous sommes allez chassés, **dit-il en baissant les yeux.

**- Tu n'étais pas obligé, **dis-je touchée par son geste.

Sans suivi des accolades entre nous pour les remercier d'avoir songé à notre faim.

**- Je sais que ce n'est facile pour aucun de nous de supporter l'odeur de l'autre et je suis heureuse que vous en fassiez l'effort mais je ne sais comment vous remerciez pour ce geste, c'est tellement inhabituelle et prévenant, **dis-je.

**- Crois-tu vraiment que ce lieu a été choisi au hasard, **me dit Jake souriant, **ici au moins nous sommes à l'air libre, l'odeur et donc moins forte quoi que je commence un peu à m'y faire.**

Tout le monde se mit à rire bruyamment, là sur une plage se trouvait réuni les plus anciens ennemis qui puisse exister et pourtant nous rions tous ensemble à l'unisson. Que pouvais-je désirer d'autres ?

* * *

**Alors que pensez-vous du final ? **

**Merci encore :D**


End file.
